Amor Predestinado
by JS Interval
Summary: Dos chicas con vidas totalmente opuestas terminan entrecruzando sus destinos, demostrando que hay situaciones y personas de las cuales simplemente no se puede escapar.
1. Prologo: El error y el comienzo

Antes de que comiencen a leer solo quiero decirles que espero que les agrade, después de todo ese el propósito principal por el que decidí comenzar a escribirlo.

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

Capitulo 1: El error y el comienzo

Una joven de 18 años de edad con un largo cabello rosa atraviesa las calles apresuradamente mirando la hora en su celular mientras sostiene en su mano izquierda un regalo…

Luka

-Waah! No puedo creerlo se me hizo tarde.- Decía para sí misma mientras daba los últimos pasos para llegar a la entrada de un hospital, luego de pedir permiso al guardia comenzó a correr hasta la entrada sacando un papel de su bolsillo que indicaba dudosamente un número de habitación…

-Muy bien ella debería estar en la habitación…emm ¡305!, bien ahora donde están las escaleras.- Luego de encontrar y de subir a toda prisa los infinitos pisos llego sin aliento al piso donde debía esta dicha habitación y claro el paciente, comenzó a mirar con rapidez los números hasta que dio con la 305 al fondo del piso por un pasillo, se dirigió a ella corriendo y abrió la puerta de golpe…

-¡Gumi!...lo siento, el tren subterráneo tuvo problemas y por eso tarde un poco más.- Dijo mirando al suelo mientras trataba de recuperar todo el aire perdido…

-En fin feliz cum...- Se detuvo al levantar su cabeza, la chica que estaba en la cama no era precisamente a quien ella estaba buscando, era una chica de cabello largo color aguamarina que estaba recogido en dos coletas cada una atada con una cinta blanca, de ojos del mismo color que su cabello… ¿Cómo pudo notarlo? Pues lo noto por que ella había desviado su mirada hacia la puerta y ahora la contemplaba confusa.

Miku

-Etto...es Hatsune Miku…- Estaba confundida, de pronto una extraña chica se había aparecido en su habitación, al principio se había alegrado al oír el sonido seco de una puerta abriéndose, distinto al de las enfermeras, pero ahora estaba frustrada de saber que no era uno de sus conocidos, y es que hace ya un tiempo que las visitas eran escasas y si venia alguien se notaba que era solo por compromiso…

Luka

-¿Ah?...emm yo…creo que tu no…- Fue interrumpida por una llamada entrante en su celular…diga…

-¿Luka-san, donde estas, creí que vendrías a verme hoy?- Decía del otro lado Gumi con un tono de decepción y molestia…

-Yo emm estoy en el hospital pero tu habitación, quiero decir la 305…

¿305? ¿de que estás hablando? Mi habitación es la 30 pasillo 5…idiota ven aquí antes de que se acabe el horario de visitas y la enfermera me quite el teléfono…

-Eh…yo, si estaré haya en un segundo…- Corto la llamada y volvió a mirar a la chica que para sus sorpresa ya no la miraba, ahora su vista estaba fija en la ventana.

-Disculpa…como era tu nombre.- Dijo mientras desde la puerta dudaba en acercarse más o no, era una sensación extraña que recorría su cuerpo, esa chica era tan linda pero se veía tan solitaria…

-Hatsune Miku.- Respondió la joven con un tono desanimado girándose hacia ella.

-Bien Hatsune-san yo lo siento no quise…- Fue interrumpida esta vez por una enfermera que le toco el hombro y le pregunto con un tono de irritación…

-¿Quién es usted, acaso no sabe que la señorita Hatsune no puede recibir visitas e esta hora?

-Yo no, quiero decir solo me equivoque de habitación, ya estaba por irme…- Y bueno aunque ella no quisiera irse la enfermera ya la estaba empujando hacia afuera, y es que el cuerpo de Luka parecía no reaccionar, quería seguir de pie mirando a esa chica, antes de dejar completamente la habitación tuvo un impulsivo sentimiento y no dudo en gritarle:

-Hatsune Miku…eres una chica muy interesante, fue un gusto conocerte…- Al terminar esa frase se dirigió a las escaleras nuevamente buscando la habitación correcta, mientras bajaba seguía pensando en lo que había pasado, había sido tan rápido pero a la vez tan especial.

Miku

Su boca no había tenido tiempo de explicarle nada a la enfermera, pero al final que había que explicar, era una extraña que no debió estar ahí, pero, las palabras que había gritado antes de irse la habían dejado con un leve rubor en las mejillas…se giro para mirar los edificios y el trafico de autos de siempre, mientras intentaba buscar entre toda esa nube de contaminación algún rastro de naturaleza para poder dejar fija su mirada y comenzar a pensar detenidamente en esa chica…de cabellos rosas y profundos ojos azules, de un tono de voz torpe pero serio, de expresión amable y actitud templada…sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de golpe por la voz de la enfermera.

-¿Señorita, se encuentra usted bien?.- Decía mientras la miraba y luego observaba los aparatos al lado de su cama.

- Si…estoy bien...- Dijo sin girarse pero la enfermera insistió

- Déjeme revisar por si las dudas…bien…veamos…si al parecer esta todo en orden, si necesita algo o algún extraño vuelve a aparecer no dude en oprimir el botón verde al costado izquierdo de su cama para contactarse con la sala de enfermeras.

-Si, si lo hare, aunque dudo que algo asi vuelva a suceder…- Concluyo desanimada, su vida se había vuelto monótona desde aquel accidente en que había quedado confinada a esa cama, siendo mirada con tristeza, como alguien que ya no tiene esperanza alguna de recuperar su felicidad…

Luka

Había llegado a la habitación correcta y luego de entregar el regalo habían mantenido una charla animosa, pero de vez en cuando Luka se perdía pensando en la chica de la habitación anterior…

-Oye Gumi…de casualidad conoces a una chica de la habitación 305…después de todo hablas mucho con todas las enfermeras…

-Mmmm, no lo se ¿cómo se llama?

-Hatsune Miku…- Dijo casi susurrando…

-Aaaaah…¿entraste a esa habitación?, ella es una chica que tuvo un accidente y quedo con un trastorno al corazón, necesita un trasplante, siempre comentan de que sus padres a pesar de tener grandes empresas y mucho dinero no han podido comprar dos cosas trascendentales para su hija…

-¿Ah si, que cosas?

-La felicidad y a un donante…- Concluyó Gumi con algo de angustia en su voz…

-Mmmm que mal debe sentirse, sola en esa habitación…

-No seas tan grave, de seguro tiene amigos que la visitan, es mas la he visto un par de veces y es muy linda, de seguro también tiene novio…- Lo ultimo le había caído como un balde de agua fría, en que estaba pensando al sentir esas sensaciones por una chica.- De seguro debió pensar que era una especie de sicópata de hospitales.- Decía para sí misma mientras arreglaba su chasquilla…

-Luka-san, ya está por concluir el horario y se te hará tarde, así que deberías despedirte de mi e irte no lo crees…  
-Ah enserio es tarde, el tiempo se va muy rápido, bien Gumi vendré a verte cuando tenga más tiempo, aunque ya pronto te darán de alta ¿verdad?

-Jaja…si todo sale bien si.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras la despedía con la mano…- Luka le correspondía la despedida mientras salía de la habitación…- Ah Luka-san, ¡gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños! Dijo Gumi antes de ver desaparecer a su amiga por la puerta.

-No es nada Gumi.- Respondía mientras cerraba la puerta.- Camino con lentitud hasta los ascensores, estaba cansada de subir y bajar escaleras a pesar de que su madre le dijera que era lo más sano para el corazón...de nuevo Hatsune Miku invadió su mente, tenía que olvidarse de ella, solo fue un encuentro por error…

* * *

Pues así concluye el primer capitulo, si les pareció interesante abre cumplido mi misión (?). No soy una profesional escribiendo así que aceptare todas sus opiniones.


	2. La continuacion de la rutina

Pongo ahora el segundo capitulo por que se que por temas de estudios (pruebas pruebas everywhere) tardare mas de lo que pensé en escribir el tercero.

**Aclaración****:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

Capitulo 2: La continuación de la rutina

Unos rayos de sol se alcanzan a escapar de la barrera de las cortinas para darle directo en la cara a una pelirrosa somnolienta…

Luka

-Aaaah! Maldita sea…estúpido sol te maldigo.- Decia mientras se desenvolvía de la sabana con pereza para dirgirse al baño que estaba justo enfrente de su habitación, en este corto trayecto alcanzo a oir desde la radio de la habitación de su madre: "son las 9:45 y tenemos un hermoso clima nuboso pero templado…es una buena mañana de sabado".

-Es sábado y son casi las 10:00…que se supone que este haciendo despierta.- Musitaba mientras se secaba la cara con la toalla, para luego tomar un cepillo y peinar su largo cabello, luego de esto se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación para quitarse el pijama…tras rebuscar en su closet y en la ropa tirada junto a esta…acabo poniéndose un pantalón negro una polera a rayas y un chaleco azul con cuello en "V". Y tras esto se sentó sobre la cama, hoy no tenia nada que hacer, no habían trabajos para el Colegio, no había planificado ningúna salida con sus amigos ni tampoco tenia alguna cita con alguno de los varios que estaban detrás de ella y es que aunque no estaba interesada en niguno le servia como distracción. Se tiro sobre la cama justo para escuchar a su madre llamar para que bajara a desayunar, al tiempo en que su celular sonaba…lo tomo con poco animo…era Gumi…había olvidado que la chica había sido dada de alta tres días después de que la había visitado, y de pronto todos los pensamientos se acumularon en su cabeza, a pasado una semana desde aquel dia en que por equivocación se había enterado de la triste realidad de una hermosa pero solitaria chica. Su celular dejo de sonar pero en cambio el grito de su madre se repitio para ordenarle que bajase sacándola de su estado pensativo.

-Olvide responer la llamada.- Susurro con un aire desorientado, su cabeza quería seguir pensando en la chica de las largas coletas aguamarinas. Casi inconscientemente bajo las escaleras y entro en el comedor.

-Buenos días mamá.-Le dijo con voz mas fuerte y clara a la mujer que se le acercaba para llenar su tazon con leche caliente.

-Buenos días, hoy has despertado muy temprano, ¿no te sientes mal?.- Su madre le había respondido con un tono amistoso pero sarcastico al preguntarle sobre su condición.

-¿Yo? Yo me siento bien.- Respondio de nuevo con un tono bajo y perdido mientras miraba su tazon con leche intentado encontrar respuestas a esa sensación de angustia que le daba cada ves que o la imagen o el nombre de la chica aparecían en su mente.

-Pues por tu tono de voz pareciera que no todo esta bien…- Le dijo su madre sentándose frente a ella con un tono y una mirada seria.

-No es nada…solo que…- Fue interrumpida por su celular, era Gumi de nuevo, con un gesto le pidió permiso a su madre y se dirigió al patio de atrás a hablar, al contestar la llamada sintió los chillidos de su amiga…

-¡¿Por qué no contestate a la primera, acaso me olvidate otra vez?.- Decia la chica de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color, que se caracterizaba en el colegio como una chica energica, alegre y deportista y como no se le iba a dar esta ultima atribución si ella era la estrella del equipo de voleibol.

-Emm…Gumi lo siento, yo no lo note.- Dijo Luka con un tono alegre, le divertía escuchar a Gumi enojada.

-Aaaaah será por que tienes la cabeza en otro lugar desde la semana pasada…por que de lo que Gakupo me conto también le dijiste a la Sensei de Quimica que no habías notado que te habías quedado dormida.- Contesto la chica riéndose mientras terminaba la oración...agrengando...

-Luka-chan esta enamorada.- Concluyo con un tono burlon esta ultima frase esperando la respuesta de Luka.

-Mmmm…creo que mi mente se quedo en la 305…-Dijo otra ves con un tono angustiado y casi de manera inconsiente pero luego de notarlo intento corregirlo.

-Digo pues porque la historia de esa chica era bastante triste, y ella se veía bastante triste.- Dijo intentando restarle importancia al asunto, mintiéndose porque ella tenia ganas de saber si esa chica sufría mucho en la espera de un donante, si tenía amigos que la visitaban y la libraban de esa monotonía, pero la duda que más quería despejar era si tenia novio, no podía dejar de pensarlo y el hacerlo la hacía enojar en muchas formas ya que de partida no podía estar albergando ese tipo de sentimientos por una chica.

-Mmm pues te llamaba para hablarte de algo que tiene que ver con ella, pero esperaba que al menos me preguntaras por mi estado primero.- Dijo una Gumi un tanto decepcionada pero a la vez feliz de que Luka, que se caracterizaba por su insensiblidad hacia la gran mayoría, estuviese preocupada por alguien.

-Eh…ah ¿que?.-De pronto las energias regresaron y sus ojos se llenaron de un extraño brillo, sintió que su madre le gritaba que saldría a hacer unas compras pero no le dio mas atención y continuo.

-¿Qué sabes?

-Jajaja, difinitvameante no te interesa saber de mi condición, pero bueno estuve hablando con una de las enfermeras que la supervissa todos los días y me dijo que para tu extraño alivio ella no tiene novio, fuera de eso las visitas mas constantes que tiene son las de unos gemelos rubios que menciono como altamente hiperquineticos y un chico alto muy cordial de cabellos azules…pero…lo mas interesante es…- Y al llegar a esa parte Gumi se detuvo a propósito.

-¿Qué es?...dime.- Luka sonaba muy ansiosa, esta escasa información ya la había tranquilizado, aunque le hecho de saber que tan pocas personas la visitaban le causo un dolor en el pecho que no pudo explicarse.

-Ya ya…pero no te mueras al oir esto...Hatsune Miku antes de su accidente iba ser matriculada en el mismo colegio en el que estamos tu y yo.-

-¿Es una broma verdad? Ella….en el Colegio Privado Royal...- Luka había quedado desconcertada, lo que hasta ahora parecía información para calmar la tempestad en su cabeza se había convertido en un detonador a un mas fuerte y la pregunta que ahora se colocaba en su mente era si haberse equivocado de habitación aquel dia realmente había sido un error, ys si esas sensaciones de angustia por saber mas de ella, por quererla ver otra vez eran solo impulsos propios de su personalidad o algo que iba mas allla de si misma. De manera mecánica corto la llamada y se dirigió a su habitacion, pensó en ir al hospital pero al llegar ahí que haría, de seguro Miku tenia visitas restringidas y selectivas y ella que había entrado como una sicopata menos oportunidades tendría de poder visitarla…acabo tirándose sobre su cama revolviendo sus cabellos una y otra vez, gruñendo para si misma por no poder tener odernados sus pensamientos. Gumi por su parte comprendió lo que había pasado y solo se resigno a suspirar.

Paralelo a eso, en un hospital a las 9:45 otra joven comienza de manera un poco diferente su mañana…

Miku

-Señorita Hatsune…buenos días, en seguida le alcanzo la bandeja con su desayuno, espero que haya dormido bien, su padre envio un fax desde Estados Unidos diciendo que se esfuerce estudiando con sus profesores privados ya que espera calificaciones tan buenas como las de su hermano mayor, por cierto, el chequeo medico diario será en una hora mas para que no lo olvide, ya sabe cualquier cosa usted solo debe…- La enfermera fue interrumpida por Miku…

-Cualquier cosa que yo necesite solo debo presionar el botón verde para contactarme con la sala de enfermeras.- Le dijo con una inocente sonrisa, y es que a pesar de toda su situación Miku jamás se había amargado, siempre intentaba ser amable con todos, inluso con los falsos que solo venían por compromiso.

-Por cierto olvide decirle buenos días.- Al conluir la frase miro hacia la ventana las cortinas ya habían sido corridas, desvelando el gris paisaje de la ciudad. De igual forma ya no se sentía tan triste mirándolo y es que despues de casi 6 meses de estar en el hospital se había adatado de cierta forma a las misma frases sobre chequeos, faxes impresos en el frio papel que iba a corde con lo que su padre sentía por ella y claro los profesores particulares que la tenían al tanto de los conocimientos en caso de que dejase el hospital.

-Bueno señorita Hatsune creo que eso es todo…- Concluyo la enfermera mirando su libreta y tras eso se despidio de ella haciendo un gesto con su mano, y cerrando luego muy despacio la puerta, fue en ese momento en el que su mente se nublo y apareció la imagen de la puerta abriéndose de golpe y luego al imagen de una chica agitada de largos cabelllos rosas y de ojos azules.

-Sus ojos eran muy azules…y se veía muy alegre.- Penso sonriendo de nuevo pero esa sonrisa se esfumo al pensar en que no la volveria a ver. Solo había sido un acontecimiento que la marco por que todo siempre tiende a ser tranquilo y silencioso.

-Solo fue un error.- Decia para si misma, intentado convencerse pero luego la frase que le había gritado aparecía estruendosamente para quebrantar todas sus conclusiones.

-Interesante…ella dijo que yo era...interesante.- Al decir esto comenzó a mirarse, y luego comenzó a reflexionar, despues de todo en su vida siempre había sido alguien tranquila que gustaba de leer mientras otras veian televisión, que valoraba mil veces jugar con su perro a salir a fiestas o a citas con chicos…y en ese momento un sentimiento incomodo la invadió totalmente…nunca se había detenido a pensar en su vida amorosa, no recordaba haber sentido gusto por algún chico y es que a pesar de ser una adolescente su inocencia hacia que no notara algunas cosas.

-Ah bueno, pensar solo hara que mi desayuno se enfrie y que mi cabeza se caliente, asi que a comer.- Concluyo esta frase con un tono entusiasta, y es que su animo dependía mucho de lo que su cuerpo quisiera, hoy no tenia dolores por tanto se sentía feliz.

La hora del chequo llego y las rutinarias pruebas eran realizadas por ella con el mismo bajo entusiasmo de siempre, esto la deprimía solo por que llevaba casi 3 meses escuchando cosas como: "con estas pruebas podremos ver si aun podemos reparar su corazon" o "con esto quizás podamos emplear este tratamiento innovador" ya había perdido por completo la fe en esas frases, no podía atarse a algo que se llevaba repitiendo casi todos los días por 3 meses, cuando por primera vez escucho sobre el "innovador tratamiento", pero aun asi intentaba poner buenas caras para no hacer sentir mal a los médicos, sabia en el fondo que todos los que la rodeaban sentían lastima por ella y eso al hacia enojar.

-No es como si no supiera si amaneceré viva al dia siguiente.- Dijo en voz baja con un tono de resongo de niña pequeña, uno de los médicos la escucho y se rio de manera discreta, al terminar el chequeo Miku volvió a su habitación, lo ultimo que le pidió a la enfermera fue que le encendiera la televisión y le dejara alguna película para distraerse, esta acato las ordenes y dejo puesto un canal donde recién comenzaba una película. No supo cuantas acabo viendo ya que aveces se dormía sola, para despertar ver una parte y luego volver a caer rendida por el sueño extremo, síntoma de la anemia que habia acarreado después del accidente.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando una joven de cabellos rosáceos despertaba, miraba la hora de celular para luego exclamar…

Luka

-Waaah al final no hice nada productivo, pero al menos me siento mejor…creo.- Se levanto y al ver que ya no saldría, busco su pijama y se lo cambio, luego de eso encendio su computadora, y en Google comenzó a buscar "enfermedades cardiacas" separo en pestañas diferentes textos de paginas que hablaban del tema, los dejo y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre no había vuelto y las cosas del desayuno aun estaban sobre la mesa, las recogió y las lavo, luego busco un paquete de galletas en la despensa y se sirvió un vaso de jugo, ahora si estaba lista para hundirse leyendo sobre todos esos temas. Por ahora solo quería centrarse en eso, para intentar entender las condiciones en las que podría estar el cuerpo de Miku, la chica que se había convertido en su único punto de atención.

* * *

Y asi termina el segundo capitulo, a todo el que lo haya leído espero que le haya gustado :3

yuri_nanofate: me alegro que te haya gustado le primer capitulo, creo que esta chapter fue mas larga y eso, gracias por el review :3

eclipse_total: También gracias por el review y la verdad es que esa enfermera entrometida volverá a aparecer asi que espero no la mates (?)

Como dije en el primer capitulo, no soy una profesional asi que acepto opiniones -w-


	3. Una posibilidad fugaz

Hola...al fin tuve tiempo de hacer el tercer capítulo y la verdad lamento mucho porque inesperadamente (?) los hechos en la historia se retrasaron en un capitulo pero en fin, dejo de hacer previews extrañas…espero que lo disfruten y esperen el fin de semana el cuarto :3

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Una posibilidad fugaz

En un recinto tranquilo se encuentra la Escuela Privada Royal, recibiendo en una nueva semana a los números estudiantes, una joven camina apresurada hacia la entrada…

Luka

-Voy a llegar tarde.- Decía para sus adentros mientras arreglaba su falda y la chaqueta que complementaba el uniforme para luego entrar, en el trayecto a su salón recibe y devuelve los saludos de algunos chicos y chicas para luego sentir una mano en su hombro.

-Buenos días Luka.- Un chico más alto que ella de largos cabellos morados recogidos por una cola y ojos que una extraña combinación terminaban siendo del mismo color, de expresión amable pero seductora, de físico normal pero atractivo.

-Buenos días Gakupo.- Respondió con un tono desanimado e incluso despreocupado, ese chico liberador de hormonas no era otro que su mejor amigo y el único que la respetaba por algo más que su atractivo físico. A pesar de que no eran amigos de la infancia, apenas comenzaron con lo que serian sus últimos tres años como estudiantes había tenido una química impresionante, tanto así que ambos presintieron que jamás podrían enamorarse del otro por la simple necesidad de un cariño de amigo que fuese más allá de lo superficial.

-¿Otra vez te quedaste dormida?- Continuo el chico mientras entraban en el salón.

-Ah…si…creo que es algo involuntario sabes…no importa a qué hora me acueste siempre termino despertando tarde.- Dijo en un suspiro mientras acomodaba su bolso en su respectivo puesto y procedía a sentarse.

-Jajaja…pues quizás tengas alguna especie de maldición maligna del sueño.- Le dijo con tono divertido Gakupo mientras hacía gestos con su s manso y su boca logrando sacarle una sonrisa a la pelirrosa.-Bien lo conseguí, al fin te saque esa cara de preocupación y desgano.- Concluyo con esta frase mientras tomaba asiento, que estaba al lado derecho de ella.

-Supongo que debo agradecerte por eso, sabes el fin de semana estuve investigando acerca de la enfermedad que podría tener la chica misteriosa, como la llamas tu, y como no obtuve nada demasiado bueno me frustre.- Dijo Luka con la clara intención de iniciar una conversación más extensa viendo que el profesor de Historia no aparecía.

-Ah pues ahora todo es comprensible, pero Luka ¿no crees que ya es mucho? Quiero decir ya estuviste toda una semana ausente en clases y no sería bueno que lo hicieras otra vez, porque no simplemente dejas ir ese recuerdo tan fugaz.- Le respondió su amigo con un claro tono de preocupación pero manteniéndose sereno. Luka permaneció en silencio mirando hacia la mesa.

-¿crees que deba olvidarme? Es que sabes ni yo entiendo porque siento tanta angustia en el pecho cuando recuerdo su rostro tan solitario y me viene a la mente esa voz tan llena de melancolía.- Dijo al fin mirando a los ojos de su compañero. Gakupo la observo en silencio por un par de segundos para luego dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, esa mirada demostraba una inseguridad ante la posible respuesta pero también una determinación que estaría dispuesta a tomar, tras un suspiro él le respondió.

-¿si te respondiera que debes olvidarla, me harías caso? Es claro que la respuesta seria un no, se que tienes claro que las posibilidades de volverla a ver son ínfimas, pero si estas dispuesta a perseguir esa pequeña posibilidad entonces ten por seguro que contaras con mi apoyo, siempre has sido impulsiva y decidida pero siempre por una meta escolar o personal, nunca te había visto tan afectada por la condición de alguna persona y menos por alguien con quien ni si quiera has hablado es algo que me sorprende pero que me alegra.- Concluyo esto poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Luka, revolviendo un poco sus cabellos, sin quitarse esa sonrisa tan serena que siempre provocaba cierta quietud en la chica de ojos azules que en ese momento no sabía que decir y solo mantenía la mirada fija en su amigo.

-Pues…bueno si lo dices así entonces…- No sabía que decir ahora, ella estaba esperando a alguien que la devolviera a la realidad, Gakupo lo había hecho pero sin hacerla perder las esperanzas.

- No sabes cómo buscarla ¿o me equivoco?- Prosiguió su amigo quitando su mano de su cabeza para luego continuar.- Pues Gumi me comento que la chica misteriosa iba a entrar a este Colegio quizás tengan pensado enviarle algún presente o algo así en caso de que ella mejore y pueda volver, podríamos intentar preguntar.

-Creo que es por ahora la mejor y más bien única opción que tengo así que solo restaría esperar el timbre de salida para dirigirme a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil.- Dijo Luka más animada pero con un tono pensativo, mientras llevaba su mano a su mentón. En ese momento el profesor de Historia apareció, dio las respectivas explicaciones y disculpas y comenzó su clase.

El resto del día fue para Luka y su grupo de amigos bastante tranquilo, Gumi conto que había recibido una fiesta de bienvenida por parte del equipo de voleibol, Gakupo conto que hoy también una chica había tratado de confesársele, pero que con la mayor sensibilidad posible la había rechazado, sintiéndose culpable mas tarde por que la chica se había ido llorando, Lily una amiga no tan reciente de Luka ya que venía desde secundaria con ella contaba por su parte que había tenido que hacer de ayudante para una profesora de primaria de castigo por dormirse en clase y que no quería volver a ver nunca más a niños pequeños porque eran insoportables, agregando que jamás tendría hijos. Fue así como por un largo rato Luka se distrajo y olvido su preocupación por Miku, aunque bastaría el timbre para que como Cenicienta, despertase de esa relajación y paz tan grande y emprendiera el camino hacia el salón del Consejo Estudiantil para intentar conseguir lo imposible. Ya sus tres amigos estaban enterados de todo y aunque intentaron ofrecerse para acompañarla ella se negó diciendo que ya era suficiente ayuda de su parte.

Ya frente a la sala Luka estaba por tocar la puerta cuando una irritando e insoportable voz que ella muy bien conocía le hablo.

-Megurine-san, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, te ha enviado algún profesor?...o quizás…- Era Hiyama Kiyoteru un chico de cabello café, con lentes y con una presentación impecable él era el presidente de Consejo Estudiantil y este cargo venia muy acorde con su personalidad responsable y trabajadora, aunque claro esa era la cara que la gran mayoría conocía puesto que Luka sabía perfectamente que era un arrogante y pervertido, lo había rechazado ya dos veces pero él seguía insistiendo en que no se resistiera. Luka trato de girarse pero fue tarde ya que él la tenia sujeta por la cintura y se apegaba a ella para terminar su frase susurrando en su odio, estaba asqueada, como lo odiaba, pero en ese momento estaba frustrada por saber que él era el que mas información podría tener acerca de posibles visitas a estudiantes que por algún motivo no llegaron a las clases y por supuesto que también tendría la autorización para realizar dicho visita. Kiyoteru prosiguió con su frase.-…o quizás será que viniste a verme porque ya reflexionaste y te diste cuenta que me necesitas, la última semana estuviste decaída ¿acaso cortaste con tu novio o algo?- Esto último lo pregunto mientras intentaba posar sus manos en otras partes de Luka quien claramente no lo dejo y haciéndose a un lado violentamente le dijo…

-Para tu mala suerte solo vine a preguntarte algo, y para mi mala suerte tendré que lavar muy bien toda mi ropa y purificarme solo porque estuve cerca de ti.- Dijo con un tono claramente sarcástico y una mirada de odio que advertía que no la volviera a tocar de esa forma. Ante esto Kiyoteru solo hizo un gesto de soberbia fingiendo que le había afectado ese insulto, pero en realidad estaba enrabiado por saber que Luka jamás había visto nada bueno en el.

-Como tú digas Megurine-san pero dime ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- Esta vez se mostraba más serio y mientras arreglaba sus lentes Luka pregunto decidida.

-¿El colegio no ha pensado en visitar a los estudiantes que no hayan podido ingresar por algún motivo especifico?, eres el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil y de seguro debes de saber algo. Le dijo mientras lo miraba esta vez con un poco mas de humildad en sus ojos.

-Ah, pues no hay muchos casos que digamos, pero ya hay uno considerado y yo mismo hare la visita este Jueves.- Kiyoteru podría ser un pervertido y un aprovechador pero algo en la personalidad de Luka le impedía sacar provecho de esto así que solo prosiguió con el tema.- ¿Por qué ese interés tan repentino Megurine-san?. Luka ignoro esa pregunta y le respondió con otra.-

-¿de casualidad en alguno de los caso figura el nombre de Hatsune Miku?- Le dijo ya con un tono totalmente impaciente.

-¿Hatsune…Miku?- Kiyoteru se quedo pensando por un momento, sin la intención de hacerla esperar pero Luka se impaciento y termino agarrándolo por la chaqueta y diciéndole.-

-La conoces o no, dímelo rápido.- Esta reacción causo que Kiyoteru se sorprendiera, una vez liberado se arreglo la chaqueta y los lentes nuevamente y concluyo.

-Hatsune Miku es el nombre de la chica a la que tengo que visitar este Jueves, no sabía que la conocieras.- Esta última frase detono un sinfín de emociones en Luka, no lo podía creer, otra vez el destino se estaba burlando de ella o simplemente le estaba tendiendo una mano para que ella realizara lo que tanto quería, el reencuentro que ella necesitaba solo para calmar el dolor de su pecho.

-Digamos que la conozco un poco, de cualquier forma Kiyoteru no hay forma de que…bueno ¿yo pudiera ir en tu lugar?- Esta pregunta desconcertó al chico por completo, Luka prosiguió arriesgando su propia integridad.- Si pudieras cederme tu lugar yo…reconsiderare la invitación al parque de diversiones que me hiciste cuando me llamaste el domingo.- Al concluir la frase siguió mirándolo, dejándole en claro que solo sería la forma de pagar el favor. Kiyoteru comprendió de inmediato y se limito a decir.

-El jueves a las 16:30, debes ir con tu uniforme y pasar primero por la recepción, dejar tu firma y entregar el documento que acreditara tu permiso para la visita en representación del Colegio, la visita es de 30 minutos, si llegas tarde la cancelaran así que ten cuidado, por cierto al final termine invitando a mi hermana y a su amiga al parque de diversiones, pero si te parece una buena forma de pagar el favor entonces nos pondremos de acuerdo.- Toda esa frase había sido dicha con un tono serio y estático. Kiyoteru comprendió de pronto que no sabía nada de Luka y que a pesar de que desde que la conoció había sentido atracción total, se había dejado llevar mucho por lo físico y que si quería tener más oportunidades con ella debía comenzar a indagar más en su persona que en su cuerpo. Luka por su parte genero una sonrisa inconsciente, agradeció la inesperada disposición de Hiyama y de su bolso saco un cuaderno para anotar los datos que él le había dado, ahora no podría esperar a que fuera Jueves para poder volver a ver a la chica que solo con un par de detalles mínimos había logrado llegar hasta un sector de su corazón tan sensible y vulnerable que ni ella sabía que tenia. Por su parte Hiyama entró en el salón del consejo despidiéndose con un rápido gesto.

En el camino de regreso a su casa Luka no pudo evitar arrancar la hoja y mirar repetidamente los datos entregados, junto con un documento que sería su pase hasta esa habitación, Kiyoteru le había dicho que tendría que llevarle un ramo de flores a nombre del Colegio pero ella quería agregar algo mas aprovechándose de esa excusa y comenzó a pensar en posibles opciones. Al llegar a su caso guardo el papel en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, saludo rápidamente a su madre que estaba preparando la cena y subió a su habitación, se coloco el pijama y procedió a sacar el papel solo para, nuevamente, mirarlo y pensar en que los días serian eternos y que ese Jueves jamás llegaría, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por llamadas de sus tres amigos para saber cómo habían resultado las cosas, seguido de los llamados de su madre para cenar, al final solo termino garabateando en el papel "caja de chocolates con relleno de fresas" pensando que sería lo más correcto y que pasaría mas desapercibido. Fue así como el día lunes que Luka pensó seria el comienzo de otra semana de lamentaciones y angustia, se convirtió en un día memorable que daba el inicio de la cuenta regresiva para volver a abrir esa puerta. Con todas las emociones vividas termino exhausta y ya cuando estaba a punto de irse a dormir miro por la ventana el nocturno paisaje e inconscientemente dijo "Hatsune Miku yo…yo voy a ayudarte sea como sea"

* * *

Asi termina el tercer capitulo, como siempre si les gusto y si no les gusto acepto sus opiniones :3 y ahora les dejo mis agradecimientos a:

eclipse_total: Muchas gracias por tu review, este capitulo fue solo de Luka para que se viera mas su personalidad, espero que te haya gustado ^^

yuri_nanofate: Tambien gracias por tu review, de a poco se libera un poco de los sentimeintos de ambas y bueno espero te haya gustado este capitulo :3

Alfin: Cuando lei la review por primera vez dije: oh alguien realmente lo miro en esa pagina xD en fin gracias por tu review y me alegra que te guste como va la historia y ojala también te agrade este capitulo ^^


	4. El reencuentro

Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas a todas aquellas personas que hayan seguido este fic, mi retraso se debio a la sumatoria de muchas cosas, pero aqui estoy y ahora si volvere a subir capitulos de manera normal, jamas pense en abandonar este fic ya que es el primero que hago. Sin mas retrasos espero que disfruten de este capitulo. El proximo estara entre el el 3 y el 4 de Septiembre, se los juro lectores.

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

Capitulo 4: El reencuentro

Los rayos de sol no pueden aparecer radiantes como de costumbre por una nubosidad que predice un tiempo nublado…dos jóvenes comienzan sus respectivas rutinas…

Miku

-Buenos días señorita Hatsune ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?.- Decia una enfermera con un tono levemente diferente al que siempre tenia y con el que recitaba las mismas frases e instrucciones días tras día.

-¿Eh, yo? Bien…creo….-Contesto Miku de manera vaga y perdida mientras miraba el reloj de pared y el calendario.

-¿Ha amanecido con alguna molestia fisica?.- Dijo rápidamente la enfermera mientras se acercaba a revisar los medidores cardiacos.

-Ah…no, no es nada físico….- Volvió a responderle con el mismo tono desanimado.

-Mmmm…acaso la señorita esta distraída por cosas de la adolescencia.- Soltó la enfermera con un tono amistoso. Miku solo sonrió sin decir nada y luego deposito su vista en el mismo paisaje que aparecía tras las cortinas, la enfermera solo se retiro en silencio después de revisar todo.

-Mmmm…veamos hoy es jueves, son las 8:30 am y no tengo chequeo médico según lo que me dijo la enfermera, además hoy alguien vendrá a visitarme así que no tendré el examen físico de la tarde, el horario de la visita es desde las…16:30 hasta las ¿17:00?.- De pronto su mente comenzó a llenarse con una inquietante curiosidad, Kaito por su trabajo y estudios venia a visitarla pocas veces pero largos ratos, al igual que los gemelos Kagamine quienes venían en días inesperados pero que siempre estaban esperando a que terminasen sus exámenes de la tarde, ¿quien podría venir en un horario así?, su mente le jugó una mala pasada, haciéndole recordar de pronto un grito que pronunciaba "Hatsune Miku eres una chica muy interesante, fue un gusto conocerte…"

-Imposible, simplemente imposible.- Dijo para si misma y luego prosiguió…

-Es imposible que ella viniese a visitarme, ella solo dijo eso por lastima, después de todo alguien con esa aura de libertad jamás se tomaría la molestia de limitarse a estar conmigo. Cuando concluyo eso noto que un par de lagrimas se desplazaban por sus mejillas, una vez más la soledad la envolvía completamente y la depresión intentaba llevarse lo poco y nada de optimismo que le quedaba. Decidió dejar de pensar y abriendo uno de los cajones de un mueble que estaba al mismo lado que la ventana, saco un libro que le había regalado su hermano, si bien sus padres los trataban diferentes él seguía siendo un buen hermano con ella, y a pesar de que ya lo había leído un par de veces, seguía agradándole la historia.

Luka

Una somnolienta Luka realiza las tareas rutinarias de un estudiante de manera rápida al notar cierto retraso en su horario…

-Aaaah…no lo puedo creer como me quede dormida en un día como este no puede tener ningún tipo de retraso.- Decía mientras ya vestida tomaba su bolso dispuesta a correr a todo lo que su cuerpo le diese.

-Luka, hija, espera, hoy puedo llegar tarde al trabajo, deja que te acerque un poco.- Le decía su madre a través de la

ventanilla del auto, ya estaba lista. Luka no dijo nada y cerrando con llave su casa se dispuso a entrar en el auto.

-Hoy no podía retrasarme, se supone que tenía que recoger las flores que me daría Kiyoteru.- Decía aun con una mirada un tanto desesperada mientras se arreglaba los cabellos que caían por su frente.

-Mmmm Kiyoteru, ¿acaso es un nuevo candidato a ser tu novio?.- Le dijo rápidamente su madre con un tono que indicaba una clara intensión de molestarla.

-Aaaaah, no es eso, es solo que necesito eso para poder llegar a ese lugar.- Continuo diciendo Luka mientras se apoyaba en la ventana. Su madre al notar que Luka no tenía intenciones de seguirle el juego, se limito a suspirar y decir…

-Supongo que son cosas de adolescentes ¿o no hija?, de igual forma tienes el apoyo de tu madre, recuerda eso. Luka solo asintió con la cabeza, su mente se había perdido otra vez en un punto ciego. Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino Luka se apresuro a llegar a su sala y tras un par de regaños de su profesor se dirigió a su asiento y se desplomo en este. Cuando el timbre indico el fin del clase y posterior descanso Gakupo, como siempre, preocupado por su amiga, no tardo en preguntarle el porqué de su retraso, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hasta la máquina de cafés.

-Y bien ¿Por qué llegaste tarde, no dormiste?.- Le dijo Gakupo mientras le extendía un vaso con café.

-Diste en el blanco, como siempre, no dormí nada y esta mañana tenía que llegar temprano para recibir el ramo de flores para no olvidarlo después y ah de verdad espero que nada mas salga mal.- Al finalizar esta frase Luka se revolvió los cabellos y suspiro.

-Tranquila, tranquila si no te calmas un poco lo único que conseguirás es que las cosas salgan mal, en la entrada me tope con Kiyoteru y me dijo que estaría en ambos recesos en la sala del consejo estudiantil, ya bébete ese café, pon tu mejor cara y ve por ese ramo si tanto deseas ver a esa chica.- Concluyo mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la cabeza, reflejando en su rostro una sonrisa para darle seguridad a Luka.

-Gakupo…tu realmente eres el mejor amigo que podría tener.- Fue todo lo que Luka logro decir mientras le daba un afectuoso abrazo, para luego terminar de beber el vaso con café y emprender su marcha en dirección de aquella sala.

Al llegar no dudo en llamar a la puerta pero antes de hacerlo la puerta se abrió y un chico con gafas y un ramo de flores apareció en frente de ella.

-Que fortuito es encontrarte aquí Megurine-san ya estaba por ir a dejarte las flores al notar que no vendrías en la mañana.- Le dijo Kiyoteru con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba el ramo de flores.

-Ah, lo siento Kiyoteru me retrase, más bien me quede dormida.- Al pronunciar esto Luka bajo la cabeza indicando que realmente lo sentía.

-Ah bueno no es como si fuera algo como para castigarte Megurine-san, solo espero que no llegues tarde al hospital, recuerda que si lo haces perderás tu oportunidad…bueno sea como sea espero que tengas suerte, nos vemos.- Dicho esto Hiyama Kiyoteru comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria a la que Luka debería tomar para regresar a su salón.

-Aveces hasta los pervertidos pueden actuar como caballeros.- Pensó mientras caminaba con el pequeño ramo en su mano, ahora solo faltaba que el día transcurriera rápidamente para que al fin pudiera reencontrarse con esa chica de largos y aquamarinos cabellos que emanaba una tristeza e inocencia tan grande y que se había convertido casi en su único objetivo.

Miku

El reloj blanco de la habitación marcaba las 16:00 horas cuando Miku se despedía de su ultimo tutor, ahora no tenia nada más que hacer, excepto esperar a que llegase su misteriosa visita. Se sentía inquieta, y un poco entusiasmada por saber quién era aquella persona y sin poder aguantarlo llamo a la enferma que la atendía siempre y le pregunto.

-¿De casualidad no sabe quién es la visita del as 16:30?.- Dijo con un tono emocionado e impaciente.

-Ah, esa visita es la causa de que este tan distraída señorita, bueno la visita es del presidente del consejo estudiantil del colegio al cual usted iba a asistir.- La enfermera contesto con un tono calmado para luego agregar.

-¿Tiene otra pregunta?

-No, gracias por responderme, puede retirarse.- Miku sonaba otra vez triste, las posibilidades de que fuese la misteriosa chica de cabello rosa se esfumaron mientras que otra vez lagrimas caían de sus mejillas.

-¿En que estaba pensando? No hay posibilidades de que ella regrese aquí, pero si ella lo hiciera ¿qué haríamos? Supongo que nos presentaríamos bien, hablaríamos hasta cansarnos y luego ella me diría que regresaría pero…eso es imposible.- Al concluir esta frase Miku apoyo su cabeza en la almohada y sintiendo como las lágrimas aun caían por sus mejillas termino durmiéndose.

Luka

El celular de la pelirrosa marcaba las 16:25 horas cuando ella ya estaba en la recepción del hospital, tras una serie de preguntas Luka obtuvo el permiso para subir a la habitación, se le dijo que tocara tres veces la puerta y que si no obtenía respuesta entrase puesto que aveces Miku tendía a escuchar música, Luka asintió con la cabeza a todas las indicaciones y dándose aliento comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Tranquilízate Luka, eres una mujer con carácter que nunca duda, nos es momento de ponerse nerviosa.- Se decía a si misma mientras subía las escaleras, sabía que había escogido las escaleras antes del ascensor por que asi tardaría mas en llegar, quería tranquilizarse bien antes de volver a verla. Pero no noto cuando llego al piso donde estaba la habitación, comenzó a dar pasos lentos mientras se suspiraba y se arreglaba los cabellos de su frente, para finalmente tocar la puerta.

-Qué extraño.- Dijo en voz baja cuando luego de tres repetidos toques a la puerta nadie respondió.

-Pues bien…entonces aquí voy…con permi...- No pudo terminar su frase ya que al abrir la puerta la vio, ahí estaba claramente dormida, pudo notar que su mano derecha estaba sobre las sabanas, era obvio que había estado apretándolas por la impotencia en la que había caído, Luka cerró la puerta y al notar que tenia pestillo lo acciono para cerrar la habitación puesto que no quería que nadie interrumpiera, se acerco lentamente para observarla con más detenimiento.

-Eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba Hatsune-san.- Susurro mientras le arreglaba los cabellos de la cara para poder ver mejor la expresión de su rostro, pero fue con esto que noto que había estado llorando, por un momento se quedo totalmente quieta para luego sentir en su pecho una opresión.

-De alguna manera se me parte el corazón al verte tan triste, tan delicada e indefensa…ah que ganas tengo de poder decirte que…de poder decirte que yo.- En ese momento sus pensamientos dudaron, pero finalmente su mente concluyo la oración.

-Ojala pudiera decirte que yo hare todo lo posible para hacerte feliz.- Susurro mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas, para luego sentarse en un piso que estaba junto a la cama, previamente puesto ahí para la visita, y contemplarla en silencio, no importaba si no podía escuchar su angelical voz, no importaba si ella no llegaba a despertar en esos cortos 30 minutos, por ahora esto era suficiente para ella. Pero…

Miku

Mientras dormía leves toques a la puerta la hicieron creer que su visitante había llegado, pero pensando que era su imaginación los ignoro, aun así sus oídos sintieron como la puerta se abría con suavidad para posteriormente cerrarse, sintió pasos que se acercaban a la cama pero pensó que era una enfermera por lo que volvió a dormirse…soñando que aquella chica de intensos ojos azules llegase para sacarla de ese mundo gris, si, al menos en sueños podía verla…entonces…comenzó a sentir leves caricias que acomodaban sus cabellos, lo sintió tan real que quiso abrir sus ojos pero en ese momento su instinto se lo negó, fue en ese preciso instante en el que escucho una voz serena y tranquila que le decía.

- Ojala pudiera decirte que yo hare todo lo posible para hacerte feliz. Pero esa voz no fue todo, ya que sintió como sus lágrimas eran limpiadas con suavidad. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, mientras que una felicidad invisible la llenaba, no habían dudas esa voz era de aquella chica pelirrosa a la que pensó nunca más ver, su mente se nublo y al final, sin atreverse a abrir sus ojos aun pronuncio con torpeza…

-Tu…nombre…¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- Dijo mientras abría los ojos y lentamente dirigía su mirada hacia su derecha, donde siempre estaba el piso para los visitantes para verla, para llenarse con la belleza y libertad que aquella chica le entregaba.

-Ah…eh…estabas…no me digas que estabas despierta.- Fue todo lo que Luka logro articular en su boca al ver que de pronto Miku había preguntado su nombre para luego abrir sus ojos y mirarla.

-Eh…bueno…no exactamente…yo….lo siento no debí preguntar eso, pero es que tu volverás a desaparecer y de nuevo no sabré nada.- Dijo Miku mientras la miraba con determinación, estaba evidentemente nerviosa pero no quería que ella volviese a irse tan velozmente.

-Ah, yo…bueno no desapareceré, lo último que querría hacer seria eso, porque entonces no podría verte.- Esta vez Luka también la miraba con determinación, intentando no perderse en esos ojos tan puros. Ante esto Miku se sonrojo intensamente, Luka lo noto y le sonrió.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Luka, Megurine Luka y tu no necesitas presentarte por que recuerdo muy bien tu nombre… Miku.- Concluyo manteniendo su sonrisa llena de transparencia.

-Ah, entonces Lu…Luka-san ¿te parece bien si te llamo así?.- Dijo mientras bajaba su mirada, jugando con sus manos para intentar ordenar su mente.

-Si, si puedes, y bueno la razón por la que estoy aquí es.- No puedo concluir su frase por que mIku la interrumpió.

-Por que eres la presidenta del consejo estudiantil del colegio al que iba a asistir.- Le dijo sin mirarla pero dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa.

-Casi correcto, pero no soy la presidenta, digamos que intercambie la visita con el verdadero presidente.-

-¿Cómo es eso?.- Pregunto la de ojos y cabello aguamarina con una cara de intriga.

-Ah, pues la historia es corta pero puede aburrirte ¿quieres oírla?.- Le dijo con un tono más relajado la pelirrosa.

-Si, si quiero, no hay nada que pueda ser más aburrido que ese paisaje.- Dijo apuntando a la ventana. Y luego concluyo.

-Cuéntamela.- Miku sonaba totalmente entusiasta.

-Esta bien, pero antes remediaremos ese paisaje tan horrible.- Luka se levanto y corrió las cortinas, para luego tomar las flores y dejarlas en una un florero que estaba en un mueble, cuando se devolvió a sentarse recordó los chocolates que había comprado.

-Y para que no vuelvas a derramar lágrimas por todo este entorno de soledad, ten esto.- Le acerco la caja y leugo prosiguió.

-¿Puedes comer chocolates?.- Miku asintió y con los ojos brillantes por tanta felicidad tomo uno y haciéndole un gesto a Luka para que abriese su boca le dijo.

-Come uno, será como un premio por todo el esfuerzo que has hecho por venir.- Luka se sonrojo levemente mientras se acercaba un poco para que Miku depositase en su boca el pequeño chocolate, luego sonrió y para si misma dijo.-

-El premio más grande fue verte dormir, mi hermosa princesa.- Sonrió torpemente y luego tomando un poco de aire reanudo la conversación.

-Bueno te contare la historia de como consegui esta visita, tu solo come y escuchame.- Le dijo Luka mientras comenzaba.

Fue asi como sin darse cuenta el tiempo comenzó a avanzar, el sueño de ambas de volver a verse se había hecho realidad, pero esto seria solo el comienzo de una intensa unión que iría mas allá de los amores convencionales.

* * *

Asi termina la primera mitad del cuarto capitulo, como siempre si les gusto y si no les gusto acepto sus opiniones :3 y ahora les dejo mis agradecimientos y tambien disculpas a:

**eclipse_total:** Despues de mucho tiempo ausente te pido disculpas, espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo! por cierto un poco tarde pero a mi tambien me gusta la amistad entre Luka y Gakupo y bueno Kiyoteru aparecerá pronto para causarle molestias a Luka n.n

**yuri nanofate:** Tambien te pido disculpas por el retraso y me alegra mucho que te gustase el capitulo anterior, ojala este te agrade ^^

**MadokaMagicaLover:** Una nueva lectora que de seguro se debio haber decepcionado por la no continuacion de este fic, espero que llegues a leerlo y te agrade y gracias por decir que te gusta mi forma de escribir enserio :33

**Alfin:** Espero que aun estes esperando tranquilamente la continuacion de este fic, si no acepto todas tus amenazas de muerte DX, perdon por el largo retraso y sin mas espero que te guste este capitulo, un poco tarde pero si el cuarteto de amigos segun yo esta en equilibrio, ademas pronto hablare un poco mas de cada uno n.n

* * *

Un pequeño intento de Omake (?) entre los personajes e Interval osea yo DX

**Interval:** Aaaah! "se estira en su silla" al fin despues de tanto tiempo pude terminar como yo queria el 4to capitulo, que cansada est- "La golpea un negi"

**Miku:** Interval-san no deberia tener derecho de hablar, fue su flojera lo que atraso este fic, ni se detuvo a pensar en los lectores ¬3¬

**Luka:** Ademas Interval-san debio tener mas consideracion con Miku y conmigo, nos abandono y supuestamente somos su pareja favorita "Le lanza latas de atun a Interval" ¬¬

**Interval:** Calma calma no fue por flojera, fue por que primero me resfrie y luego perdi mi conexion a internet TwT pero vean el lado positivo, ahora el capitulo esta disponible "Se cubre al ver que la golpearan de nuevo"

**Luka y Miku:** ¡Al menos muestra un poco de remordimiento! que tal si ahora nadie lee este capitulo y nos abandonan TwT "Miku abraza a Luka"

**Luka:** Umm en ese caso Interval-san tendria que subir el tono de su fic para hacerlo mas interesante -/-

**Interval:** ¿Ah? Luka jamas pense que te aprovecharias de una Miku con problemas cardiacos o/o

**Miku:** Luka, jamas pense que tendrias esos ero-pensamientos...ademas si Interval-san escribe eso yo podria...morir mientras lo hago contigo / pero...¡al menos moriria feliz!

**Interval y Luka:** ¡Miku que clase de cosas dices!

**Miku:** Solo bromeaba ^^

**Luka y Miku:** De cualquier manera esperamos que vuelvan a confiar en Interval-san y nos veremos en el proximo capitulo

**Interval:** Eso mismo, hasta el proximo capitulo.

En un rincon...

**Gakupo:** Interval-dono dijo que seria entre los personajes y ella pero...no participamos para nada ¿verdad?

**Gumi y Lily:** Asi es, hemos quedado totalmente fuera TwT

**Kiyoteru:** Etto...

**Gakupo, Gumi y Lily:** Como sea, en el proximo capitulo intentaremos pedirle que nos de mas importancia "Los tres se miran con optimismo"

**Kiyoteru**: Fui completamente ignorado TwT


	5. La promesa

Volvi a tardar mas de la cuenta y recibo toda clase de insultos y objetos punzantes por eso, pero la semana de pruebas llego sin avisar y el estres máximo que me dejo me impidio concentrarme bien en la historia, al final salio un poco mas corta de lo que pense pero me gusto como quedo y espero que a ustedes tambien les agrade ^^

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

Capitulo 5: La promesa

Un día que pretendía comenzar rutinariamente para dos jóvenes pasa a convertirse en el inicio de un intenso amor, en una habitación de hospital el tiempo parece haberse detenido para ambas chicas que conversan alegremente intercambiando a veces miradas llenas de esperanza y ternura…

Miku

Se sentía capaz de todo en ese momento, la energía que emanaba aquella chica de largos cabellos rosa que vigorosamente le contaba la manera en que logro obtener la visita le hacía sentirse querida, la sensación de saber que alguien a quien conoció fugazmente había estado pensando en ella hasta tal punto de querer verla otra vez le producía una felicidad que solo podía descargar sonriendo y riendo.

-Jajajaja…Luka-san ¿no crees que fue demasiado lograr la visita así? Quiero decir si hubieras venido al hospital a pedir una visita no te hubieran puesto mayor inconveniente.- Miku no la miraba a la cara ya que sentía que se sonrojaría completamente si la miraba a los ojos, por tanto le hablaba mientras fijaba su mirada en las sabanas, moviendo los dedos nerviosamente.

-Mmmm bueno no negare que fue un acto impulsivo, pero eso es lo que me caracteriza jaja.- Luka concluyo golpeándose el pecho en señal de orgullo, y ante esto vio que lograba nuevamente sacarle una sonrisa, para luego continuar.

-Además según yo no hubiera sido tan fácil como venir y pedir una visita, después de todo la manera en que nos encontramos la primera vez no fue del todo "normal".

-Eso creo, pero desde ahora si te será sencillo ¿verdad?.- Miku había levantado la mirada y la miraba sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas, pero no quiso desistir a bajar la cabeza puesto que luego de una rápida mirada al reloj de pared se dio cuenta de que quedaban cinco minutos para el término de la visita.

-¿Ah? Eh por supuesto que si, quiero decir yo, bueno que yo pediré una siguiente visita, si tu quieres que yo lo haga claro…- La repentina pregunta de Miku sobresalto a Luka quien sonrojada ante semejante mirada tierna y suplicante no pudo menos que quedar en blanco teniendo que formular rápidamente una respuesta bastante torpe.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?.- Miku seguía mirándola intentando obtener una respuesta de aquellos hermosos y profundos ojos azules.

-Cualquier día que tu desees verme.- La respuesta de Luka fue directa y con un tono decidido, aunque el sonrojo seguía en sus mejillas y en su mente las ganas de lanzarse a ella y abrazarla también. Ante esta respuesta el rostro de Miku se ilumino por completo, su cuerpo actuo primero que ella y sus manos buscaron rápidamente a las de Luka que estaban apoyadas en el borde de la cama.

-Yo…bueno…no sé cómo decirte esto, pero gracias, gracias de verdad.- Miku se quebró al fin y sintió como si sus sentimientos se desbordaran a través de sus lagrimas, al fin después de tanto tiempo una persona había aparecido con todos los ánimos de no querer dejarla jamás, aunque no fue la única que no soporto mas porque Luka apenas vio a Miku llorar se levanto y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, como si quisiera retenerla por siempre en sus brazos, ambas permanecieron así por un momento hasta que Miku la aparto un poco, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y aunque le costó al final pronuncio una frase…

-Luka-san muchas gracias, eres la primera persona que ha producido esto en mi…yo no se cómo explicarme…tu antes eras una extraña en mi vida…y ahora siento que no puedo viv…- Su frase fue interrumpida por Luka quien la besaba tiernamente mientras con una mano sostenía su mejilla, al principio no supo cómo reaccionar pero al ver que Luka esperaría a que ella reaccionara fue abriendo lentamente su boca, así sus labios se fueron entrelazando tiernamente mientras que la mano libre de Luka era aprisionada por la de Miku, el beso continuo por un par de minutos más hasta que las protagonistas de este fueron interrumpidas por unos leves golpes en la puerta…

Luka

-Señorita Hatsune solo quiero informarle que no aplace mas la visita, lleva un retraso de dos minutos y ya sabe que luego tendrá el examen rutinario de la tarde. Ambas escucharon las palabras de la enfermera pero ninguna quería terminar con el mágico momento, Luka la volvió a besar pero esta vez no fue más que un pequeño roce para luego despegarse un poco y decirle…

-Y ahora siento que no puedo vivir sin ti ¿es eso lo que ibas a decir verdad?.- Luka sonaba más segura ahora que había sido correspondida por Miku y al finalizar la frase vio que ella asentía levemente con su cabeza.

-Ya tienes que irte…pero…¿volverás?-Miku volvió a dirigirle esa mirada suplicante, estaba insegura puesto que era algo nuevo para ella en todos los sentidos.

-Claro que si Miku, nos vemos mañana a esta misma hora, es una promesa.- Luka se separo definitivamente de ella y le beso la frente, luego se dirigió a la puerta y con suma delicadeza quito el pestillo, luego la abrió despacio y vio que la enfermera que la había echado el día que se equivoco de habitación estaba parada frente a ella con un rostro de clara molestia.

-¿Usted ha puesto el seguro a la puerta de la señorita Hatsune?.- La pregunta era innecesaria y la enferma no espero a que Luka le respondiera continuando en un tono de regaño.

-La señorita podría sufrir una crisis y que la puerta este cerrada solo dificultaría que la pudiésemos atender, por favor si volverá a visitarla tenga en cuenta eso, y además por favor sea responsable con los horarios de inicio y finalización. Luka solo asintió desviando la mirada mientras sus labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa, después de todo su mente estaba ocupada pensando en aquel beso, ese impulso que fue correspondido con lentitud y ternura por esa hermosa princesa aguamarina.

-Le aseguro que no volverá a pasar pero no quiero problemas así que si le he causado alguna molestia lo siento.- Al decir esto se dirigió al ascensor haciéndole un gesto de despedida con la mano a la enfermera. Cuando llego al primer piso se dirigió a la recepción y pregunto cómo era el proceso para solicitar una nueva visita, le explicaron todo y tras un breve tramite la visita para el día viernes quedo hecha.

Miku

Se tocaba los labios lentamente con los dedos mientras intentaba comprender todo lo que había pasado, aquel instante en que vio como Luka se le acercaba hasta besarla, ese había sido su primer beso y aunque nunca se había hecho demasiadas expectativas se alegraba de poder sentirse querida y protegida, inmediatamente pensó que era un poco anormal que ambas fueran chicas pero no le importo mayormente después de todo lo importante era que alguien se había fijado en ella a pesar de estar en aquella cama de hospital.

-Luka Megurine.- Dijo casi para si misma en un susurro que pensó no se escucharía, pero al ver que la enfermera se volteaba bajo la vista y se sonrojo.

-¿Es el nombre de su nueva amiga señorita Hatsune?.- Le dijo la enfermera mientras revisaba como de costumbre los aparatos y el resto de la habitación.

-Eh…ah…si…ella es mi nueva…amiga.- Al concluir la frase Miku soltó una pequeña risita que no termino de sorprender a la enfermera.

-Pues al parecer es una buena persona, si ha podido hacerla sonreír de esa manera.- Esta vez la enfermera fue quien le sonrió con una mirada cargada de preocupación casi maternal.

-Así es, ella es realmente agradable y su sentido del humor me deja un poco de dolor de estomago de tanto reírme.- Dijo mientras hacia el gesto de sobarse el estomago.

-Entonces la he juzgado un tanto mal, de todas maneras señorita tengo una noticia que la alegrara mas.- Esta vez la enfermera sacaba un informe de una carpeta para proceder a explicarle.

-Su estado a mejorado considerablemente a pesar de los leves decaimientos que tiene a causa de la anemia, es por eso que el hospital está viendo la posibilidad de darle de alta por un dia, obviamente sin que acuda a lugares que puedan empeorar rápidamente su condición.- Cuando la enfermera termino de dar la noticia los ojos de Miku brillaban tan intensamente como la puesta de sol que comenzaba a darse, la enfermera le sonrió y concluyo antes de disponerse a salir de la habitación…

-Creo saber con quien aprovechara ese dia de alta, pero bueno si usted sigue cuidándose rigurosamente esta opción seguirá disponible de lo contrario…- No pudo terminar por que Miku le contesto entusiasta.

-Claro que entiendo as condiciones, me esforzare por mejorarme, muchas gracias por la noticia.- Al terminar se llevo una mano al pecho y mientras miraba la caja de bombones que estaba en la mesa de noche se prometió a si misma que lograría salir al menos un dia con Luka.

* * *

Asi concluye el capitulo 5 o segunda mitad del capitulo cuatro espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus opiniones, criticas, amenazas, etc ^^

Como siempre mis agradecimientos a las personas que me dejaron review :3

**Nael_Tenoh**: Gracias por dejar review dos veces xD espero que te agrade la continuacion n_n

**MadokaMagicaLover:** La verdad es que volvi de entre los muertos (?) me alegra mucho saber que aun sigues pendiente de este fic, se aprecia mucho enserio, espero que te guste este capitulo ^^ PD: Que bueno que te agradara el omake.

**eclipse total**: Tambien muchisimas gracias por seguir pendiente de este fic, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior y el omake y si a Kiyoteru lo ignoraron pero no importa ya resaltara mas adelante (?) ok no mas spoilers :3

**Sekine B-Rabbit:** La verdad es que no, no me habias escrito antes pero me alegra que lo hicieras ahora y bueno en este capitulo creo que cumplire lo que me pediste, ojala te guste ^^

**kayla:** Bueno me alegra saber que lo leiste y te gusto pero tranquila que ya todo vendra n_nU


	6. El descenso

Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que disfruten leyendo este nuevo capitulo y esperen con paciencia el próximo...

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

Capitulo 6: El descenso

La noche había caído en la ciudad y la iluminación de la calle era la única luz que se presenciaba en medio de aquel tranquilo paisaje…

Luka

Apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar en todo lo que había acontecido hace tan solo unas horas, su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente y su mente seguía revolviéndose entre la sensación de calor que tenía el cuerpo de Miku cuando la abrazo, en ese olor tan suave y dulce que tenia, pero no tanto como aquellos finos labios en los que con decisión había puesto los suyos para darle paso a aquel momento que seguía produciéndole una electricidad por todo el cuerpo y una sonrisa que ni la más terrible noticia podría borrar, o eso es lo que ella pensaba.

-Hija.- Su madre había aparecido en el pasillo, su expresión rebelaba un poco de preocupación.

-Oh…mamá…no pongas esa cara, me retrase por culpa del tren subterráneo.- Luka daba la explicación de manera tranquila pero de pronto su madre la abrazo y rompió en llanto, por supuesto que aquello la dejo descolocada…

-Mamá ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo mientras intentaba llevarla hasta su habitación para que se sentase y se calmara, al sentarse pensó en la cama en la que estaban sentadas, aquella cama que se hacía grande ya que su padre casi nunca estaba. Su madre después de un par de minutos se recompuso y articulo débilmente un par de palabras.

-Se trata de tus abuelos…ellos…su casa…ya no está…quiero decir el incendio…ellos ahora están…- No pudo continuar pero tampoco hizo falta, Luka comprendió enseguida la terrible noticia, sus abuelos a los que ella visitaba en las vacaciones con frecuencia habían sufrido un terrible accidente, su casa se había incendiado y ahora ambos estaban graves en un hospital.

-¿Qué…que se supone que haremos ahora? Quiero decir…tenemos que ir a verlos.- Luka con la mirada aun congelada tomo por los brazos a su madre buscando una respuesta.

-Hija, tus abuelos están un tanto lejos, no puedes estar llendo y viniendo…- Dijo su madre con un tono más calmado pero aun débil.

-¿Por qué?

-Has olvidado algo llamado…escuela…responsabilidades...- Ahora la mirada era un tanto regañadora, ella tenía razón, Luka no podía de pronto viajar y faltar y además de eso estaba aquello, después de todo había prometido visitarla al día siguiente a la misma hora.

-Eh, tienes razón, pero y si algo malo pasa, ¿tendrás las fuerzas?- Esto último fue dicho tan seriamente que su madre vio como los ojos de su hija tomaban un color aun más profundo.

-Claro que si, de algún lugar tendrán que salir, es lo que te enseñe a ti y por supuesto lo que aplicare, tu solo intenta continuar con tu vida, me iré mañana por la mañana y volveré según la situación.

-Está bien, pero ¿tú trabajo?

-Ya he llamado a mi jefe y a entendido la situación tan bien que dijo que no me preocupase, perdón por decírtelo tan de repente sin preguntar cómo te ha ido a ti…a pesar de que llegaste tarde.- Su madre estaba recompuesta y ahora su mirada llena de curiosidad maternal se lanzaba sobre ella. Luk a supo cómo lidiar con esto y tras una rápida respuesta salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya.

Ya en su habitación se limito a buscar su pijama y tirarse sobre la cama, otra vez la mente se le revolvía pero esta vez agregando a la angustia por sus abuelos, se sentía preocupada y a pesar de que ya tenían bastantes años no era la idea que muriesen de esa manera tan trágica. De a poco el cansancio por todas las emociones vividas comenzó a apoderase de ella, lentamente sus ojos se cerraron dándole un poco de paz interna que no duraría mucho.

Miku

Eran un poco más de las 17:30 horas cuando Miku seguía mirando las flores que habían sido puestas hace no tanto tiempo por Luka…ah Luka…había provocado un remolino tan enorme en su corazón, se sentía tan plena, todo había sido casi de ensueño, su reencuentro solo podría verse en alguna película.

-Mi primer beso.- Susurro llevándose otra vez los dedos a los labios, recordando casi inconscientemente en cámara lenta aquel momento en que vio los labios de Luka acercarse peligrosamente a los suyos, ese momento casi fugaz en que respondió con torpeza, para luego sentir una electricidad y un calor enormes, el calor que Luka emanaba por todas partes, sus labios, sus manos, su cuerpo, sus ojos…todo se traducía en algo que le llenaba el alma.

La enfermera en un rato mas llevaría la cena y una copia de la noticia que antes había recibido de manos de ella, otra razón más para sentirse feliz, una pequeña libertad se le podría permitir si seguía mejorando, tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde fuese necesario par aguantar todos los test, pruebas y exámenes físicos si quería poder tener esa oportunidad.

-Si consigo ese permiso podría tener una cita normal aunque sea por una vez con ella.- Pensó mientras sonreía, busco luego el control de la televisión, paso un par de canales y se detuvo en el único que estaba dando algo interesante…

"Un terrible incendio causo la destrucción total de dos casas que se encontraban relativamente cerca hace un par de horas, los habitantes de las casas ya fueron llevados al hospital y se encuentran en estado grave, en la próxima edición tendremos más detalles..."

-Espero que todos se recuperen.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de cambiar el canal, no le gustaban las historias tristes. Tras un rato la cena llego y posteriormente la hora de descansar, sus ojos miraban fijamente al techo mientras pensaba vagamente cosas de las que al instante se sentía avergonzada.

-Me pregunto si ella ya estará durmiendo, si es así ¿Cómo se verá al dormir? Probablemente muy linda…-Pensaba mientras recordaba que Luka ya la había visto "dormir". Lentamente sus ojos se cerraron, las facciones de su cara al dormir por primera vez se veían positivas, su sonrisa prevaleció mientras ella caía en un sueño tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo…

Eran las 4:30 AM cuando despertó, lo supo por qué fue lo último que vio antes de que súbitamente sus ojos se cerraran, todo se volvió oscuro, su cuerpo se sentía igual que el día del accidente, su pecho le dolía y la transpiración le producía una sensación de desesperación, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, una recaída, pero no pudo hacer nada más que apretar con las pocas fuerzas que le iban quedando el botón del costado de su cama. Al instante las enfermeras llegaron y comenzaron a hacer todo lo que estaba humanamente a su alcance, aunque para ese entonces Miku ya no podía notarlo, lo último que pensó fue que por primera vez no quería morir, no, mas bien no podía morir, no ahora.

Luka

La mañana del viernes se hizo presente con un radiante sol, que pronto contrastaría con los sentimientos de una joven pelirrosa que duerme tranquila y enredada en medio de las sabanas. El despertador sonó y por primera vez se levanto a la primera, recordó que su madre ya no estaba por que se había ido más temprano de lo previsto y por tanto tendría que preparar el desayuno. Se levanto, tomo una ducha y luego de estar arreglada se dirigió a la cocina.

-Sera mejor que lleve un poco de dinero, no tengo ganas de hacer almuerzo.- Dijo perezosamente mientras veía que el agua estaba hervida. Luego de un desayuno tranquilo se dirigió lentamente hacia la escuela, hoy tenía tiempo y había un buen clima, era más que perfecta para ir a visitarla pensó mientras sonreía.

Al llegar se topo con Kiyoteru, le dio un leve saludo y tan solo le dio las gracias, el asintió sin decir mas, después de todo al decidir cambiar su estrategia tendría que ser mas paciente. En su salón todo era normal, conversaciones entusiastas sobre distintos temas, frases fugases entre las cuales pudo escuchar sobre el incendio, pero no se dejo desanimar y al llegar a su asiento encontró una razón que podría animarla en caso de que esto sucediera.

-Buenos días, has llegado más temprano ¿acaso no dormiste?- Le dijo Gakupo alegremente mientras sacaba de su bolso una caja de jugo de naranja, tomaba uno cada mañana, era casi un ritual para él según lo que le explicaba.

-Ah buenos días, increíblemente no, he dormido sabes, a pesar de un evento fatal que tuve el día de ayer.- Dijo suspirando.

-¿Qué, acaso a tu chica misteriosa le ocurrió algo?- Gakupo la miraba preocupado.

-No digas idioteces, ni en broma, con ella no ha ido nada mal, al contrario todo ha ido genial pero ¿oíste hablar del incendio?-

-Ah sí es algo bastante trágico ¿pero qué tiene que ver contigo?- Le dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza, Luka le había lanzado un leve golpe por aquel comentario sobre Miku a quien él llamaba la chica misteriosa.

-Que una de las casas del incendio era la de mis abuelos.- Dijo en seco mientras se disponía a sacar su libro y su cuaderno para la clase que empezaría en un par de minutos más.

-¿Es enserio? Oh…Luka…no tienes que hacerte la fuerte sabes, ya nos conocemos y todo eso.- El chico de cabellos morados se había levantado y estaba dispuesto a abrazarla. Ella solo se dejo abrazar, sus compañeros de clase al principio consideraban imposible que entre ellos no hubiese algo más que una amistad ya que siempre eran muy cercanos pero luego lo aceptaron, además era mejor para todos saber que ambos estaban solteros. Tras un par de segundos en la soltó y volvió a su asiento.

-No era necesario pero gracias, no estoy tan afectada, creo que es porque los abuelos ya tenían bastantes años, de todas maneras no quiero que mueran así.- Hizo un gesto de preocupación pero luego recordó a Miku y miro directamente a Gakupo.

-Además, ayer di un gran paso sabes, los tres deberán sentirse orgullosos cuando se los cuente en la hora del almuerzo.- Concluyo sonriendo satisfactoriamente, mientras él hacia muecas de pensador. Las clases empezaron y así también el día viernes que ella consideraba iba mejorando cada vez más.

Al termino de la última clase que los separaba a ella y Gakupo del almuerzo se fueron al lugar de siempre, Lily y Gumi cursaban en otro salón pero en el primer y segundo año habían estado juntos así que la amistad seguía prevaleciendo. Al contarles lo que había pasado con Miku no evito nada, eran sus amigos y sin importar lo que ella contase ellos la seguirían apoyando, lo único que rescato fue lo que ellos comentaron. Lily por un lado dijo que si ella pudo lograr eso pronto ella atacaría a Gumi para así dejarla lejos de Gakupo, siempre solía bromear así para incitar a que Gumi se sonrojase y Gakupo tratara de desviar el tema. Gumi por su parte la felicito efusivamente diciendo que estaba feliz de saber que estaba preocupada por alguien más y Gakupo completo aquello diciéndole que debería presentársela pronto o que ellos debían acompañarla alguna vez.

Era aun temprano como para irse de la escuela al hospital así que paso a su casa para cambiarse ropa y partir la estación del subterráneo, llevaba unos jeans claros y un chaleco tradicional de color café que combinaba con unas botas bajas, se sentía cómoda vestida así, no llamaba la atención demasiado pero tampoco pasaba desapercibida. Al llegar al hospital sintió una extraña corazonada al ver un auto negro aparentemente lujoso estacionado, era claro que no era de alguien que frecuentara el hospital, al entrar encontraría a los pasajeros de este.

-Por favor dígame en que habitación esta mi hija, quiero verla, quiero saber cómo esta.- Un hombre de cabellos blancos y abundantes aunque controlados por un corte tradicional vestido formalmente de negro buscaba explicaciones en una enfermera, mientras se iba acercando comprobó que era la misma enfermera que atendía siempre a Miku, de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, abundante pecho y agraciada figura y que ahora presentaba una cara bastante pálida y abatida, también noto que el cabello del hombre no era blanco si no de un celeste muy claro, ahora su mente comenzaba a funcionar por su cuenta, sus ojos se desviaron y notaron a una mujer con el cabello recogido, esta vez ya no podían quedarle dudas, junto a ella estaba un chico relativamente joven abrazándola, ambos tenían el cabello aguamarina tan solo un poco más oscuro que el de Miku.

Decidió caminar hasta los asientos que estaban cerca de toda la escena, no podía creerlo, más bien hubiese preferido no pensarlo, era claro que algo le había ocurrido a Miku, pero no podía creerlo, tan solo ayer ella estaba tan bien y ahora, al ver a toda su familia reunida y tan choqueada solo podía pensar en lo peor, esta vez el sabor agrio sobre la muerte le había paralizado todo el cuerpo, mientras miraba el piso podía oír claramente lo que decía la enfermera.

-Señor Hatsune, fuera de lo que se le ha dicho por teléfono no puedo decirle más, su hija a sufrido una recaída y.- No pudo continuar por que la madre de Miku la había interrumpido al levantarse y pronunciar un par de palabras casi inaudibles.

-Esta diciéndome que después de tanto tiempo mi hija volvió a caer, pensé que los tratamientos de vanguardia eran efectivos.- Al decir esto las lagrimas entraron por las comisuras de sus labios, no dejaba de llorar.

-No es eso, los tratamientos han logrado que ella pueda tener mucha más fuerza en su organismo, sin embargo mientras no haya un donante las probabilidades de una desestabilización aun están presentes.- La enfermera intentaba apaciguar a los padres, el hermano por su parte estaba un tanto más tranquilo, de pronto se levanto…

-Creo que comprendemos todo, pero usted debe entender que como su familia estamos muy preocupados, ¿no podemos verla?

-En este momento sigue inconsciente pero puedo dejar que uno de ustedes venga.- Al decir esto la madre fue guiada por otra enfermera hasta el ascensor para llevarla a la habitación. Luego de eso el padre se retiro junto con el hermano.

Luka aun estaba petrificada sin poder captar lo que todo ese conjunto de palabras significaba, de pronto un leve toque en su hombro la devolvió a la realidad, la enfermera estaba a su lado.

-Como puedes ver tu visita para hoy queda totalmente nula, es mejor que te vayas a casa.- Le dijo con un tano calmado que llego a ser molesto para Luka.

-¿Crees que podría irme a casa después de esto? ¿Acaso eres idiota?- En su mirada había una mezcla de impotencia y enojo.

-Insultándome no conseguirás nada, como sea ven conmigo.- La enfermera suspiro lo ultimo y la jalo del brazo, subieron las escaleras y se quedaron en el pasillo a tan solo unos paso de la habitación de Miku.

-Si tienes paciencia te dejare verla, ayer se veía muy feliz luego de que te vio, no hay que ser un genio para saber que eres alguien importante en su vida, por tanto creo que mereces verla antes de que…- Agito su cabeza levemente como tratando de desechar la idea y luego concluyo.

-Me llamo Meiko, tengo 24 años y hace un mes que trabajo aquí, ella ha sido el paciente a la que más dedicación le he dado, la veo como una hermana pequeña y frágil, en fin, nadie mas había logrado levantarle el anime de esa manera, me das un poco de envidia por eso, solo con gritarle una vez y luego aparecer de la nada te has ganado un espacio en su vida.

-Gracias por eso.- Dijo Luka con una sonrisa melancólica, que le hiciera un recuento de cómo se habían conocido no le ayudaba mucho.

-Ah…por cierto me llamo Luka, tengo 18 años y estudio en la Escuela Privada Royal, de ahora en adelante espero que nos llevemos bien.- Esto último había sido dicho mientras la miraba como diciéndole "si es que podemos".

-Umm ¿esa escuela está cerca de una tienda de música verdad?-

-Ah, si ¿conoces esa área?

-No, pero conozco a alguien que trabaja en esa tienda.- Luka creyó ver una leve sonrisa en esa frase pero no le dio mayor importancia. Ambas se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta que se habría, al madre de Miku salía de la habitación con un poco mas de color en sus mejillas, al encontrarse con ambas mujeres poso su mirada en Luka le dirigió lo que ella interpreto como un saludo y posteriormente se fue hacia el ascensor, por su parte no aguantaba más, quería olvidarse de los protocolos y dirigirse pronto a hacia esa puerta.

Pasaron un par de minutos más cuando Meiko le dijo que entraría a ver que posibilidades tenia de infiltrarla, ahora solo tenía que esperar, pensó que sería eterno así que recorrió con la mirada el monótono pasillo, no había nada que llamase al atención, pero de pronto de la escalera llego algo que la ayudaría a matar el tiempo. Un chico y una chica aparentemente iguales habían allegado al piso notablemente cansados, habían topado su mirada con ella, de pronto la chica inicio la conversación.

-Hola, me llamo Rin Kagamine, este es mi hermano Len, ¿de casualidad eres una enfermera? Si es así ¿qué me puedes decir de la paciente de la habitación 305, Miku Hatsune?- Estaba notablemnte preocuapda y su hermano presentaba el mismo semblante, los obersevo fugazmente antes de responderle, ambos eran casi iguales y mas ahora que la coleta que el chico llevaba se había desordenado soltando casi completamente su cabello, se sintió bien al saber que los amigos de Miku habían llegado tan velozmente.

-Lamentablemente no soy una enfermera, mi nombre es Luka Megurine y en este momento digamos que estamos iguales de información, no sé nada de ella y la enfermera a la que conozco solo me ha dicho que verá si tengo posibilidades de verla.- Al concluir noto que las mirada de ambos hermanos se había entrecruzado para luego mirarla de pies a cabeza.

-Eres una amiga de Miku, que genial es saber que ella tiene otra persona con la que contar.- Esta vez Len era quien había hablado, mientras le tomaba las manos en un gesto casi de agradecimiento.

-Ah eh si claro un amistad nuevo de ella, si, sí, eso soy.- Dijo mientras era liberada de las manos de Len y pasaba a llevarse una a la nuca y la otra a su celular aunque realmente no se fijo en la hora, había sido casi como una cato reflejo.

-Eres un tanto extraña, de igual manera es un gusto conocerte.- Rin y Len dijeron esto al unisonó mientras le sonreían, tenían unos ojos puramente azules y una sonrisa enérgica y transparente. Tras presentarse mejor conversaron un rato, hasta que la enfermera salió de la habitación. Luka se acerco primero…

-¿Y bien? ¿Podre entrar?- La angustia ahora se incrementaba, el haber conversado con sus amigos había sido una arma de doble filo que por un lado le sirvió para saber mejor de ella y por otro le recordó que quizás ya bno la veriar nunca más y todo lo que le quedaría serian historias ya vividas en las que ella no había estado.

-Pues, hazlo pero por favor retírate rápido, como puedes ver estos muchachos también merecen verla y además ella no está precisamente bien…- Meiko no dijo mas y mientras saludaba a los hermanos le dejo el camino libre a Luka para que entrase.

Miku

Lo único que sentía eran las constantes voces de las enfermeras, el sonido de los aparatos y posteriormente el movimiento que el viento le daba las cortinas, no sabía bien en qué estado estaba, podía oír pero nada mas, todo su cuerpo estaba congelado. No supo llevar una orientación con el tiempo pero oyó la voz de su madre, lloraba bastante mientras intentaba decirle algo, más bien estaba rogándole a una fuerza invisible que por favor le devolviese a su hija. Luego de eso otra enfermera, esta vez la voz también era reconocible, estaba convenciendo de que la dejasen a cargo de ella, que estaría bien cuidándola. Luego de nuevo la puerta se abrió y cerró, de seguro la gente a su alrededor la daba por alguien agonizante o en coma, pero a veces movía los dedos de sus manos para intentar agarrar las sabanas de sus costados y así descargar el intenso dolor que sentía en su pecho, su corazón estaba vez no le daba tregua y parecía producirle numerosas puntadas. De pronto la puerta se abrió otra vez, los pasos fueron lentos, no se escuchaba ni un murmullo ni un sollozo, hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba sus manos, levantándolas, no supo quien era hasta que reconoció la textura de cierta persona, eran los labios de Luka que rozaban su mano derecha en un intento por decirle que estaba ahí, y si que lo había logrado, aunque de pronto también sintió que algo le recorría la mano…eran lagrimas…tibias y abundantes, de pronto su mano fue dejada en su lugar y la presencia se desvaneció dejando solo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, no supo pensar si era algo real o algo que su imaginación le había producido para evadir el dolor, de igual manera había funcionado un poco.

Luka

Abrió la puerta lentamente, la vio y se petrifico, contuvo las lagrimas y observo primero todos los aparatos, definitivamente habían más que el día de ayer, se sentó a su lado, quería permanecer a su lado por siempre incluso si no se volvía levantar, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, busco su mano y la beso con ternura, estaba fría y no puedo evitar pensar que la vida de Miku estaba terminando, fue en ese instante que brotaron sus lagrimas abundantemente, no soporto mas y prefirió salir de ahí, de lo contrario comenzaría a alterarse por la impotencia y por consiguiente insultaría a mas de alguien. No podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando, en menos de 24 horas su vida se había hundido en sucesos trágicos.

La paciencia, lo que Luka mas odiaba, era el único elemento que podía utilizar, solo le quedaba esperar, nada podía hacer por nadie, ni siquiera por ella misma, se sentía destrozada, cansada y apenas tuvo la fuerza para dirigirsé a su casa.

* * *

Asi concluye el capitulo 6 esperare como siempre sus reviews con lo que sea que quieran decirme, mientras sea con respeto aceptare todo ^^

Y ahora mis respuestas a aquellas personas que me dejaron review :33

**Alchemya**: Muchas gracias por tu review, me hace feliz saber que este fic sea el primero en español que leas y te interese, la correcion ya la hice en el otro capitulo y te agradezco por haberlo mencionado ^^ en fin espero que no me mates por este capitulo n_nU

**Lupis Suigintou**: Gracias por tu review, pero si leiste este capitulo creo que tus ganas de ver mas MikuxLuka tendran que esperar...

**Nael Tenoh:** Gracias por tu review :33 me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, espero que este no te decepcione ^^ PD: Intenta no estresarte trabajando n_n

**eclipse total**: Muchas gracias por tu review, al ser una de las primeras personas que siguio mi fic siempre me alegra saber tu opinion y que bueno que te gustara el capitulo anterior, ahora esperare pacientemnente tu opinion acerca de este :33

**MadokaMagicaLover**: Gracias por tu review enserio :'3 me alegra saber que te gusto el beso ^^ y bueno de alguna manera ira bien o eso creo.

**kayla**: Esta respuesta sera corta y precisa, es cierto que Miku pasa por el primer amor pero para Luka tambien significa un cambio en su vida (no mas spoilers) me alegra saber que consideres esta historia buena y espero que este capitulo no te decepcione n_n

**Sekine B-Rabbit**: Jaja me rei con tu review y bueno me alegra que a "la loca del yuri" le guste mi historia aunque no tenga tantos besos y revolcones apasionados :33

**spacylemon**: Una nueva persona que me escribe una review, me alegra mucho que consideres mi historia de esa manera, es un gran alago que me inpulsa par a terminarlo mas rapido, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione n_n

* * *

_**Y para todas las demás personas que aunque no dejan review leen este fic gracias, porque la intencion de todo es que los lectores puedan imaginarse a esta hermosa pareja en otra situación que las une fuertemente y sentir agrado por ello. **_

**_Atentamente __Interval_**


	7. La espera

Creo que esta vez no he tardado tanto en subir el siguiente capitulo, esta ves tengo que decir algo que probablemente hará que me manden a matar (?) y es que en el próximo capitulo estas protagonistas que han sufrido tanto a lo largo de la historia al fin tendrán tiempo para ambas...pero el capitulo tardara en publicarse porque tengo una semana diabólica llena de pruebas y trabajos que me estresara mucho, en fin gracias por su no comprensión (?) y disfruten este capitulo...

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

Capitulo 7: La Espera

El clima nublado y el viento que se presenta en la ciudad parecen ir a corde con el estado anímico de una joven pelirrosa…

Luka

El reloj marcaba las 10:00 AM y el calendario a su vez indicaba el ultimo día del mes de Julio, habían pasado poco más de dos semanas desde que se había desmoronado física y emocionalmente a causa de las dos tristes acontecimientos de los que tenía plena conciencia, dos semanas en las que no había asistido a la escuela, dos semanas en las que solo había contestado las llamadas de su madre, quien solo le contaba mas malas noticias sobre el estado de sus abuelos.

-Que irónico es todo esto, un día soy la persona más feliz del mundo y al siguiente desearía dormirme por siempre.- Dijo para sí misma mientras haciendo un máximo esfuerzo se levantaba, Gakupo tras hacerle muchas llamadas le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que la visitaría hoy aunque ella no lo quisiera, por tanto decidió ducharse y ordenar un poco la casa.

Miku

No podía llevar bien el sentido del tiempo, pero tenía conciencia de que había sido bastante desde que tuvo la recaída, ahora estaba estable pero los médicos insistían en que si tenía tantas ganas de recuperar su "cupón de libertad", como ella solía llamarlo, tendría que abstenerse a soportar todas las pruebas, chequeos y nuevas medicinas, pero nada de eso le importaba, solo quería poder tener visitas regulares nuevamente para poder verla de nuevo puesto que la confirmación que le hizo la enfermera sobre su fugaz visita le hizo estar segura de que no había sido un sueño, pensó que estaría preocupada y se sintió culpable de ser tan débil.

-Quiero verte…Luka…para que así me des un poco de tu fuerza.- Dijo en un tono muy bajo mientras observaba la habitación, las flores ya no estaban y tampoco la caja de bombones, de seguro la enfermera había retirado todo para poder dejar espacio.

Meiko

Estaba exhausta, el día del a recaída de Miku todo había ido muy rápido, pero ahora se alegraba de que estuviera estable, ella por su parte había cometido una irresponsabilidad al dejar que la viesen el mismo día los gemelos Kagamine y Luka, pero que mas daba, eran sus amigos y merecían verla. Ahora estaba sentada en la recepción esperando a la madre de Miku quien había estado viniendo todos los días desde el incidente.

-Creo que después de todo el padre es el único que toma hasta la relación con su hija como algo diplomático.- Pensó mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza con café que tenia entre las manos, pero no alcanzaría a terminarlo ya que la llegada de un paciente a urgencias la obligo a comenzar su trabajo, y no es que fuese insensible con las personas pero el cariño que le tenía a Miku había provocado en ella también un cierto desanimo en su rutina.

-Meiko-san necesito que lleves a esta persona a la sala de reanimaciones.-El doctor decía esto mientras seguía dando órdenes al resto del personal disponible, Meiko por su parte tuvo un pensamiento que al instante desecho por considerar demasiado cruel.

-Si esta persona tiene un corazón sano Miku podría…después de todo pareciera que tienen la misma edad…espera un segundo…que clase de cosas estoy pensando.- Agito levemente su cabeza para terminar definitivamente con esa idea.

La joven que había llegado era una chica de la misma edad que Miku y que tenían un par de coletas igual de largas, pero aun así quien las hubiese visto no habría podido lograr encontrar otro punto en común entre ellas, esta chica tenía el cabello completamente negro y sus ojos de un azul oscuro y sin brillo, había llegado como la victima de un asalto y presentaba dos grandes cortes, uno en la zona izquierda de las costillas y el otro en el lado derecho del estomago, Meiko solo pensó que quien fuese el asaltante había tenido más intenciones de matarla que de robarle, tras lograr una estabilización se le dio otra tarea más a Meiko: la de llevarla a una habitación disponible, ella sabía que en la habitación contigua al a de Miku no había ningún paciente y casi en un impulso tomo dirección hacia esta.

Miku

Logro escuchar el sonido del ascensor abriéndose y posteriormente el sonido de las ruedas de una camilla que se dirigía al parecer al a habitación de su lado derecho, no presto más atención pero en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió, se giro inmediatamente pero al tiempo hizo un gesto de decepción.

-Perdón por no ser esa mujer tan escandalosa de cabellos rosa, Hatsune-san.- Dijo Meiko al tiempo que cerraba la puerta, sin entender por qué sintió que Miku tenía que saber acerca de la chica que había llegado recientemente.

-¿Ah?...no me digas eso por favor, es solo que me siento un poco culpable, ella debe estar preocupada y yo nada puedo hacer para decirle que estoy mejor, pero bueno ¿qué sucede?- Miku había comenzado a hablar y al ver las expresiones que Meiko iba haciendo noto que estaba hablando más de lo que debería, se sonrojo un poco antes de preguntarle que estaba pasando.

-Jaja, al parecer la señorita a perdido la cabeza por esa chica, ¿o me equivoco?- Meiko tenía una mirada inquisitiva hacia Miku, ya sospechaba pero por extraño que pareciera ese tipo de relaciones, no se sentía molesta.

-Deja de hablarme tan formalmente…y…no…claro que no…ese tipo de relaciones esta…mal.- Lo ultimo le había llegado a ella misma como advertencia de lo que enfrentaría si lograba entablar algo serio con Luka.

-Ah, lo siento es la costumbre, en fin, estoy aquí para contarte algo.- Ahora Meiko volvía estar seria.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues ha llegado una chica…y bueno…aunque lograron estabilizarla no se sabe si saldrá de esto…pero si no lo lograra….ya sabes…- Interrumpió su intento por contarle a Miku lo sucedido para mirarla, la chica de ojos y cabello aguamarina se veía apacible.

-¿Lograr que ella sea mi donante?- Dijo Miku con decisión mientras le hacía llegar a Meiko una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Así es, es una idea muy insensible ¿cierto?-

-Pues…supongo que es normal que pienses eso, es parte de la experiencia que los médicos y enfermeras van adquiriendo, ya sabes, aprender que los milagros no se dan para todo el mundo, quizás esta sea mi oportunidad o quizás no, pero sabes Luka-san me dijo algo que me ha quedado muy presente…- Se detuvo al ver que Meiko la miraba fijamente, seguramente era la primera vez que ella sonaba tan consciente de la situación.

-¿Qué cosa te ha dicho?

-Que cuando uno no puede encontrar fuerzas en ningún lado debe seguir luchando, que el deseo de vivir debe ser lo último que se pierda.- Al terminar esto sonrió inconscientemente, eso había sido una de las tantas frases de apoyo que Luka le había dicho cuando ella le conto resumidamente su historia.

-Por tanto…estas diciéndome que tus posibilidades dependen del deseo de vivir que ella tenga… ¿verdad?- Meiko se acerco y la abrazo por unos instantes, derramo un par de lagrimas y luego le sonrió mientras concluía…

-Megurine-san te ha cambiado bastante la forma de ver la vida con solo una visita.- Iré a ver a la chica, si necesitas algo ya sabes, botón verde.-

-Que pueda tener conciencia de las cosas no significa que sea gracias a ella, no me subestimes.- Fue lo último que le dijo a Meiko antes de que esta desapareciera, aunque en su mente sabía perfectamente que Luka era la responsable de todos sus cambios.

Gakupo

El último periodo de clases había terminado, su bolso estaba más pesado ya que llevaba más cuadernos para poder dejárselos a Luka, estaba preocupado puesto que era la primera vez que Luka se ausentaba tanto por algo concerniente a lo emocional. En el camino a casa de la pelirrosa compro un trozo de tarta en una pastelería.

-Las cosas dulces siempre sirven en estos caso.- Dijo al tiempo que proseguía su ruta hasta la casa de Luka, al llegar toco el timbre un par de veces. Luka abrió la puerta y se vio rápidamente aprisionada por el cuerpo del pelimorado.

-Hey, hey, no me dejas respirar.- Le dijo riendo mientras le correspondía el abrazo, así mismo como estaban parecían una pareja que no se había visto en mucho tiempo, entraron a la casa sin soltarse el uno del otro.

-No te soltare hasta que me digas que volverás a clases, todos están preocupados.- Gakupo la retenía con facilidad y también reía mientras decía su frase.

-Está bien, volveré, ahora suéltame por favor, me ahogare, enserio.- El chico tuvo piedad y la soltó, al tiempo Luka tiro levemente de los largos mechones que caían al lado de su rostro.

-Aaaaah…duele, mujer maligna, y yo que te había traído un trozo de tarta de frutilla.- Le dijo mientras caminaba hasta la sala de estar enseñándole el paquete donde estaba dicho dulce.

-Oh, que consideración la tuya.- Le dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, Gakupo se sentó justo en el de enfrente y dejo la tarta en la mesa que estaba en medio de los sillones.

-Y junto con la tarta vienen muchos cuadernos con todo lo que te has perdido por faltar.

-Pido permiso para poder quedarme solo con la tarta.- La pelirrosa hacia un intento de mirada tierna pero solo logro que el pelimorado se echara a reír.

-Jaja, ¿esa es la mejor cara que tienes?, si es así entonces denegado, ten y no te quejes tanto.- Dijo al tiempo que sacaba de su bolso la mitad de los cuadernos que llevaba.

-Así que este es el precio por estar pasando por una depresión.- Dijo suspirando la de ojos azules mientras hojeaba con desgano uno de los cuadernos.

-Umm…pues sabes si no te levantas y te diriges a ese hospital dudo mucho que puedas salir de ese estado.- Esta vez Gakupo hablaba en un tono serio.

-¿Crees que no he pensado en eso? Pero qué tal si ha empeorado…o peor.- No termino la frase y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-No lo creo.- Dijo decidido.

-Ah… ¿y eso porque?- Le respondió Luka mientras lo miraba.

-Por que de seguro vivirá para poder verte de nuevo, idiota, es un principio básico de la gente que se enamora.-

-¿Ah?- Luka sin querer se había sonrojado ante esto.

-No es como si fuese mentira ¿verdad?, vamos Luka te conozco, esa chica misteriosa es ahora tu único objetivo, ni siquiera tus abuelos son tan importantes, y bueno eso es un poco insensible.

-Ciertamente es cruel, pero mis abuelos no tienen, de todas formas, mucho que vivir, en cambio ella…ella necesita vivir, saber que el mundo no es tan gris y que los finales felices no solo se ven e las películas.-

-Entonces que estas esperando, deberías comenzar a ver las posibilidades que tienes de volver a verla.- Le dijo entusiasta al tiempo que se levantaba para ir a la cocina, conocía a la perfección la casa de Luka, después de todo al ser amigos desde la niñez se había visitado muchas veces.

-Como usted ordene señor Kamui, por cierto los platos ahora están en la repisa de abajo.- Le grito al tiempo que se levantaba para ayudar, al disponer todo sobre la mesita de la sala comieron y cambiaron el tema, hablando de cosas triviales de la escuela, de pronto Luka interrumpió la charla…

-Gakupo…si yo estuviese enamorada de Miku ¿te alejarías de mi?- Pregunto seriamente al tiempo que lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Claro que no, idiota, es al revés, alejaría a cualquiera que intentase separarlas.- Le sonrío ampliamente, esa sonrisa siempre calmaba a Luka.

-Gracias.-

Rin y Len

Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo mientras caminaban el trayecto hacia su casa…

-Estoy muy preocupado por Miku.- Dijo el chico de cabellos rubios al tiempo que arreglaba su coleta.

-Yo también Len, pero Meiko-san dijo que nos llamaría cuando se pudieran hacer visitas.- Dijo la chica rubia.

-Pero Rin, ¿y si lo olvido?

-Entonces tendríamos que ir al hospital a ver qué.- Se vio interrumpida por su celular, la llamada entrante era alguien que no se esperaba, contesto, luego de mostrarle rápidamente la pantalla a su hermano.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Rin, llendo al grano del asunto ¿estas preocupada por Miku verdad?

-Pues claro, pero ¿a qué viene la pregunta Luka-san?

-Estuve pensando que deberíamos ir los tres el mismo día, quizás así nos dejen verla, en ver de hacer intentos por separado.

-Umm…nosotros tenemos un plan más razonable Luka-san.- Esta vez Len era el que hablaba, Rin le había pasado el celular y este había escuchado al estar pegado a la oreja de su hermana.

-Ah…Len…hola… ¿Qué plan? ¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, no es exactamente un plan, pero Meiko-san quedo de llamarnos cuando pudiéramos visitarla, aunque nos dijo que probablemente dentro de dos semanas recién podía generarse algo.

-Ah, dos semanas más, eso es demasiado tiempo, bueno de todas maneras gracias, me han dado aunque sea algo de información.- Luka corto al tiempo que suspiraba profundamente, miro el calendario y dijo con una voz de frustración…

-A mitad de Agosto recién podre verte otra vez mi linda princesa, por favor esfuérzate por mejorar.-

Por su parte Rin y Len quedaron un poco sorprendidos por la llamada, no pensaron que una chica que recién iba conociendo a Miku podría interesarse tanto en ella…

-Oye, Len y que tal si Miku y Luka-san son pareja y nunca lo hemos sabido.- Propuso Rin al tiempo que entraban en la casa.

-Aaaaah…pues…emm…veamos….sería un poco extraño no…por que ambas son…y eso las haría…pero….-Len no lograba ordenar bien sus palabras y su hermana lo miraba divertida.

-No te pongas tan nervioso, solo dime ¿te lo tomarías bien o mal?- Rin sonaba más seria de lo normal.

-Pues si Miku está feliz no me importa si es un hombre o una mujer quien este a su lado, pienso que el amor trasciende a los géneros y que por eso la gente no debería juzgar a ese tiempo de parejas tan mal.

-Jaja, tampoco tenías que ponerte tan serio, de cualquier manera yo pienso lo mismo, apoyare a Miku sin importar el camino que quiera seguir con Luka-san.

-Ujum, exactamente Rin, me asegurare de darle un par de golpes a cualquiera que se atreva a despreciar a Miku o a Luka-san.-

-Por cierto Len ¿el amor también trasciende lazos sanguíneos?- Le dijo Rin al tiempo que lo lanzaba al sofá quedando sobre él, intentando ver si este se sonrojaba.

-Claro que no, idiota, ahora levántate y ve a hacer la cena, hoy es tu turno.- Len le contesto con indiferencia y en su rostro no había ni la mas mínima pizca de vergüenza, Rin se levanto y le contesto…

-Era solo una broma, no te costaba nada seguirme un poco la corriente, siempre eres tan serio y malhumorado.- Al concluir le hizo un gesto burlesco.

-No seria así si no tuviese que convivir con una hermana con un sentido del humor tan extraño.- Len le dijo esto antes de subir a su habitación.

* * *

Asi concluye este capitulo, como siempre he dicho: acepto todo tipo de opiniones siempre y cuando sean dichas con respeto.

**Nota:** _Si pudieron darse cuenta de quien es la chica de largas coletas negras y ojos apagados y el motivo por que la escogí a ella como "posible donante" felicitaciones :DD si no, les explico: Black Rock Shooter es en la canción una especie de salvadora para Miku que desaparece cuando esta la necesita y reaparece mas tarde, quise generar una relación entre ese significado y el fic ya que sentia que otro personaje no hubiese quedado bien..._

Ahora si, mis agradecimientos de siempre la gente que me dejo review :33

**Akari Tohsaka: **Gracias por tu review y me alegra saber que lo que escribo te gusta, ese es después de todo el objetivo de este fic n_n espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :33

**eclipse total:** Gracias como siempre por tu review, y bueno puedo entender mas o menos el concepto de algo kawaii y triste xD espero que te guste este capitulo n_n

**Nael Tenoh: **En ningún momento pensé en matar a nadie, este capitulo es la prueba, en fin gracias por tu review, y ya pronto les daré mas de diez lineas de felicidad asi que tan y como lo indica este capitulo...espera... ^^

**Alchemya:** Gracias por tu review y me alegra que confirmes tu gusto por fic y que este capitulo te haya gustado, espero que tengas ahorrada mas paciencia para esperar el siguiente capitulo n_n

**natsumi neko**: Gracias por tu review, y bueno espero que no pierdas el interese por la tardanza en las actualizaciones :33


	8. Una visita, una ¿cita?

Tras liberarme de la semana infernal de trabajos y pruebas decidí escribir el capitulo, la verdad es que no fue fácil porque la primera versión de este no la guarde por accidente y termino desapareciendo, igual que mi segunda historia (Q.E.P.D) que fue denunciada y posteriormente borrada por que no era original ._. en fin, supongo que uno no tiene derecho a quejarse...sin mas aquí esta el capitulo 8... desafió a los lectores a escoger solo una parte favorita en este especial capitulo...

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

Capitulo 8: Una visita, una ¿cita?

El clima soleado invita a la salir a la gente de sus casas para realizar paseos y actividades al aire libre, pero en medio de una de estas, una joven intenta oponerse…

Luka

-Ah…maldición…no otra vez.- Decía una somnolienta pelirrosa al tiempo que intentaba deshacer el nudo que había entre las sabanas y una de sus piernas, cuando al fin fue libre corrió las cortinas y se quedo contemplando el exterior, su madre la había llamado la noche anterior para comunicarle, lo que en parte ella ya consideraba obvio, sus abuelos habían muerto tras varios intentos de salvarlos y ahora su madre se quedaría todo el mes haya para hacerse cargo de los animales, la casa y por supuesto los funerales, le había preguntado si vendría pero decidió negarse, con lo que ahora consideraba una sucia excusa, después de todo no podía decirle que tenia mas prioridades por una chica en un hospital que por sus propios abuelos. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina para lavar los platos de la cena de ayer, de pronto su celular sonó, tras revisar rápidamente quien era el autor de la llamada entrante contesto ahorrándose las formalidades de saludar…

-Por favor dime que tienes buenas noticias para mi.- Dijo Luka inmediatamente al contestar la llamada.

-Por lo menos podrías saludar como la gente normal, pero bueno, tengo buenas noticias para ti, maldita suertuda.- Soltó Meiko en tono relajado al tiempo que veía como Miku la observaba con los ojos emocionados, tuvo una gran idea y decidió ponerla en marcha.

-Ah...¿es enserio?.-

-Si no me crees te dejare con alguien que puede confirmártelo.- Dicho esto Meiko colocó su celular en la oreja de Miku haciéndole gestos para que lo sostuviera, hecho esto se marcho, diciéndole casi en mímica que vendría a buscarlo más tarde. Miku por su parte tenía el celular sostenido con cierta inseguridad, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que escuchó esa alegre voz, quería hablarle pero no sabía que decirle.

-Ah ¿De quién estás hablando?- Luka aun no podía caer en cuenta sobre lo que Meiko había querido decir, por lo que en su tono de voz aun se mantenía cierto grado de preocupación.

-¡Hey! ¿Sigues ahí enfermera molestosa?- Dijo la pelirrosa con un tono que ahora estaba entre la impaciencia y el enojo.

-No deberías llamarla asi, no es molesta, solo demasiado sobreprotectora.- Dijo al fin Miku en tono divertido, realmente la extrañaba y aunque no se explicaba cómo le había tomado tanto cariño en tan poco tiempo se sentía feliz de poder volver a saber de ella.

-Ah…eh...bueno…digo…Miku…tu… ¿cuándo?...digo ¿Cómo estás?- Claramente se había quedado en blanco al escuchar aquella tierna voz, rápidamente miro el pequeño calendario que había en uno de los muebles de la cocina y noto que ya había pasado la mitad de Agosto, se sintió relajada al saber que su torturadora espera había llegado a su fin y luego algo avergonzada por haber formulado una respuesta tan torpe.

-Ah…bueno…mejor...sí, mucho mejor, y todo es gracias a ti.- Esto había sido dicho por la de coletas aguamarinas con un tono descendente, la vergüenza por su increíble honestidad le había producido leve sonrojo.

-Ah, aunque no sé porque es gracias a mi me alegra mucho escuchar eso, realmente me alegra.- Luka entendía perfectamente el hecho de que Miku le diera las gracias, después de todo había llegado a ella como un apoyo salvador, sin embargo prefirió guardárselo para ver que contestaba ella, entre tanto su cuerpo luchaba por desbordar toda la felicidad que sentía en forma de lagrimas.

-Etto…bueno, es la verdad, quería verte lo más pronto posible…porque yo…bueno…- Miku no continúo y se sintió feliz de que Luka no la presionase a terminar su frase.

-Yo también quiero verte.- A la pelirrosa de ojos azules se le había implantado en la cara una sonrisa.

-Ah…sabes…bueno, si tienes tiempo ¿vendrías hoy?- Al fin la de ojos aguamarina había dicho el motivo de la llamada, la pelirrosa no tardo en contestar.

-Claro, no tengo nada que hacer, pero ¿se puede un día sábado?

-En realidad no, pero Meiko ha dicho que será una visita especial, a las dos y bueno…estaré esperándote en la parte exterior del hospital, quizás ya hayas notado que hay una zona con muchos árboles y unas bancas y…y….bueno…eso es todo…creo…-

-Umm…ya veo, si me queda claro donde estarás, entonces…nos vemos…te quiero.-Luka concluyo su frase con aquella palabra, se le hizo de pronto tan extraño, nunca había llegado al punto de poder demostrar lo que sentía de esa manera, no esperaba respuesta y sin embargo pudo oír un murmullo proveniente del otro lado de la línea.

Cuando la llamada termino Luka subió rápidamente a su habitación, eran la 1:20 PM según el reloj análogo que estaba sobre su escritorio, no le quedaba mucho tiempo si quería ser puntual.

Miku

-Yo…yo tam…también…te…te…te quiero…Luka.- Miku apenas pudo responder, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y como su mente iba generando un torbellino que paso a través de todo su cuerpo, estaba ansiosa, después de todo aquella visita express era una especie de recompensa por haber soportado todos los nuevos exámenes y medicinas.

La llamada finalizo con aquella frase que aun seguía dando vueltas en la mente de la chica de las coletas turquesa, paso un poco de tiempo y Meiko entro en la habitación para recuperar su celular al tiempo que le decía que su madre había dejado una maleta con ropa en caso de que ella usase su "cupón de libertad" ella misma le escogió un sencillo conjunto de ropa compuesta por una falda corta y un chaleco claro que combinaba con las medias largas y las sencillas pero no menos lindas zapatillas de lona.

-Etto…Meiko… ¿realmente tengo que usarlo? Solo es una visita después de todo.-

-Claro que sí, no seas torpe, no puedes salir a sentarte un rato a las bancas envuelta en una bata y un pijama.- Meiko le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza y tras guiñarle el ojo concluyo.

-Ademas con esto de seguro la dejaras sin palabras.- Miku completamente sonrojada por esto lanzo un gran suspiro antes de comenzar a cambiarse, cuando estuvo lista bajo hasta el lugar indicado, se sentó en una de las bancas que estaba más alejada de las demás y que recibía la sombra de un gran árbol.

-Nunca pensé que un error me llevaría a esto…- Dijo en voz baja mientras miraba el suelo, lo que hizo que claramente no notase la presencia que estaba justo delante de ella.

-No es un error…por que los errores son cosas que uno espera no volver a cometer.- Luka había llegado justo para poder escuchar sus reveladoras palabras, y tras hacer notar su presencia se sentó a su lado acaricio levemente una de sus mejillas para luego rozar levemente sus labios con los suyos y continuar…

-En cambio yo sería capaz de repetir nuestro encuentro una y otra vez.- Dicho esto Miku se aferro fuertemente a la pelirrosa, esta entendió que no quería mirarla a la cara y solo le acaricio tiernamente la cabeza esperando a que ella reanudara la conversación, entre tanto pensó que la ropa que llevaba la hacía verse aun más hermosa de lo que ya era.

-Tienes estrategias muy crueles…- Susurro al fin Miku sin soltarse de Luka.

-¿Estrategias crueles?- La pelirrosa la separo un poco para poder mirarla al tiempo que hacia la pregunta en tono divertido.

-Pues…ya sabes…venir y decirme todo esto, y luego ya sabes…y después yo…no sé qué decirte…- Por algún extraño motivo la chica de cabellos turquesa era demasiado honesta con sus sentimientos, lo que hacía que se sonrojase de manera casi instantánea con cada palabra y acción que Luka hiciese.

-Ya veo, entonces será mejor que cambie de estrategia.- Miku levanto su cabeza un poco extrañada por la respuesta de Luka pero luego comprendió perfectamente a que se refería puesto que le tomo la cara con ambas manos para luego besarla suavemente, igual que la primera vez la pelirrosa se detuvo para esperar a que ella continuase, al principio tuvo miedo a que alguien las viera pero luego pensó que a estas horas nadie pasaba por ahí y se relajo, asi comenzó a darse un lento ritmo entre ambas, esta vez no había prisa para nada y sin embargo la de ojos aguamarina decidió interrumpirlo, pensó que Luka se molestaría y sin embargo esta solo le sonrió, se perdió por un par de minutos en aquellos ojos profundamente azules antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Luka…lo siento, se que estuviste preocupada por mi y lamento no haber podido contactarte antes.- Decía al tiempo que volvía a enlazarse en un abrazo al cuerpo de Luka, aquel cuerpo emanaba un calor tan tranquilizante.

-Ah, no pasa nada, no tienes que disculparte por ese tipo de cosas, pero bueno que tal si me cuentas que has estado haciendo.- Sin deshacer el abrazo Luka se acomodo un poco mas y comenzó a juguetear con uno de los mechones de Miku.

-Umm, no es como si fuese algo interesante, solo me hicieron muchas pruebas, cambiaron la secuencia de los exámenes y me dieron nuevas medicinas, más fuertes que las anteriores.-

-¿Medicinas más fuertes? ¿Estarás bien con eso?-

-Claro que sí, no me subestimes, si quiero puedo tener mucha resistencia.- Miku dijo esto intentando lograr una expresión de grandeza que solo termino por causarle gracia a la pelirrosa.

-Está bien, perdón por subestimarte, jajaja, ese rostro es demasiado rudo para mi.- Luka no podía dejar de reír por aquellas expresiones de pucheros que Miku iba haciendo al ver que ella no la tomaba enserio, pero a los pocos segundos ambas estaban riendo, hasta que la melodía de un celular comenzó a sonar…

-Qué raro, no es el mío…espera no me digas que tu…- No necesito completar la frase ya que Miku de alguna parte había sacado un celular y ahora se hallaba respondiendo con monosílabas a algún llamante, probablemente su madre.

-Sí, si mamá, ah ¡¿qué?! no, no, no, imposible, no es por eso, es solo que…y si no…pero mamá…está bien…se lo preguntare…umm…hasta pronto.- Con esta corta conversación Miku logro darse cuenta de la hora, de nuevo el tiempo había avanzado fugazmente, y tan solo les quedaban diez minutos, de todas maneras era suficiente para ella.

-Etto…Luka…tu… ¿harás algo el 31 de Agosto?- Dijo de pronto al ver que Luka, quien estaba con una mano sobre su frente, se había girado hacia ella.

-Ah…no te responderé eso a menos que me digas porque si tenias celular nunca me diste tu numero.- Sonaba un tanto frustrada ya que en parte se le había pasado ese detalle.

-Ah…bueno, no lo sé, pero te lo puedo dar después, solo respóndeme por favor.- Miku sonaba suplicante mientras se aferraba a uno de los brazos de Luka poniendo unos ojos que fueron más efectivos de lo que pensó ya que pudo ver cuadro por cuadro como la pelirrosa se sonrojaba lentamente, rio para sí misma.

-Umm, no es como si pudiera ser dura contigo, asi que no, no tengo nada que hacer ese día, ahora serias tan amable de darme tu número…por cierto ¿Qué pasa ese día? ¿Tendremos otra oportunidad de vernos?- Dijo al tiempo que le pasaba su celular.

-Ah, pues, creo que será otra oportunidad de vernos, pero solo si vas, es que…es mi cumpleaños y mi mamá ha insistido en que te invite, no sé cómo se entero de ti, pero me ha dicho que quiere que vayas.- Miku logro decir esto de manera clara puesto que no se encontraba mirando a la pelirrosa pero al dirigirle una rápida mirada noto que esta la miraba fijamente con una clara sorpresa en sus ojos.

-¿De verdad quieres que asista a tu cumpleaños? Digo…soy una extraña para tus padres y…quizás no encaje…- Ahora Luka sonaba más preocupada, no sabría que hacer, obviamente iría pero, y si comenzaban a hacerle preguntas, que se supone que diría.

-No te preocupes solo estará mi madre y mi hermano, ademas de Rin, Len, también vendrá Meiko, espero que no te moleste, ah…y por supuesto Kaito, el definitivamente será el primero en llegar.- Concluyo al chica de ojos turquesa al tiempo que sonreía ampliamente.

-Ah ya veo sin son Rin y Len no habrá problema, Meiko me da igual solo la ignorare, supongo que no habrá…espera un segundo ¿Quién es Kaito?- Por algún motivo se sintió un poco celosa de que nombrase a aquel hombre con tanta añoranza.

-Es uno de mis amigos, es la persona más graciosa del mundo, siempre venia a verme y lograba sacarme una sonrisa, hasta que bueno, los estudios lo superaron y ahora no tiene mucho tiempo para venir a verme.- Continuo Miku sin notar como el rostro de Luka se ensombrecía un poco.

-Ah ya veo, asi que él te venia a ver siempre…-

-Sí, eso es lo que he dicho…- Esta vez Miku noto que algo andaba mal al escuchar el cambio en el tono de voz de Luka.

-Etto… ¿dije algo malo?- Continuo preocupada y al no obtener respuesta, se le ocurrió pensar que quizás Luka había malinterpretado algo, se apresuro a intentar corregirlo.

-Pero Luka…no pienses que él y yo…salíamos o algo…eso es imposible porque a él…bueno…le gusta alguien más.- Concluyo en silencio.

Luka

-Ah, enserio…- La pelirrosa se ilumino considerablemente al escuchar esto pero quizo mantener un poco mas su actuación, aunque lo que ocurrió tras esto fue una gran sorpresa, vio como Miku se acercaba la abrazaba para posteriormente besarla, no lo podía creer pero solo se dejo llevar, sintió su celular vibrar, sabía que era la alarma que ella misma había puesto para no perder el sentido del tiempo, pero en ese preciso momento deseaba que este se detuviera, cuando se separaron Miku se levanto y le extendió una de sus manos.

-Yo solo quiero salir contigo Luka, tu eres la que me gusta.- Miku extendió su mano pero a cambio recibió un fuerte abrazo, se tranquilizo al saber que no era la única insegura ante el hecho de que pudiese haber otra persona antes en su vida que fuese especial. Por otro lado estaba a punto de derrumbarse, había reunido mucho coraje para poder hacer eso y ahora se sentía avergonzada al extremo de que deseaba desaparecer.

-Se nos acabo el tiempo ¿verdad? Pero no importa, te prometo que estaré el día de tu cumpleaños, por cierto…te molestaría si llevo a un par de personas…ellos…bueno saben de ti y quieren conocerte.- Luka le sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano para luego encaminarse hasta la recepción del hospital.

-Ah, creo que si ¿pero porque querrían conocerme?- Dijo confundida Miku al tiempo que se soltaban las manos por el simple hecho de que se acercaban a un lugar con más personas.

-Pues porque eres la primera que…bueno te lo diré el día de tu cumpleaños, por ahora será mejor que me vaya antes de que cierta persona que ya vine caminando hacia acá me eche a patadas, nos vemos.- El último beso que le dio fue en la frente, se marcho lentamente, esta vez se sentía más segura acerca de todo lo que había pasado, pero aun debía decirle a Miku que ella era la primera persona a quien le abría su corazón y que por esa misma razón deseaba que se vieran la una a la otra como una pareja, el cumpleaños era su oportunidad más próxima, pensó que tendría que comprar un regalo e inmediatamente saco su celular, después de todo sabia quien la podía asesorar en ese sentido.

-Hola, Gumi, dime una cosa ¿Cuándo tienes tiempo?- Era claro que Gumi era la indicada, ademas gracias a ella obtuvo los primeros datos sobre Miku.

-Hola ingrata, por tu falta de preocupación hacia mi podría decirte que no tengo tiempo.- Gumi tenía un tono de falso enojo.

-Y si te compro algo a cambio de tu compañía.-

-Umm, quizás con eso mi agenda se despeje un poco.-

-Jajaja, siempre has sido igual, pero de verdad necesitó tu ayuda, tengo que encontrar un regalo antes del 31 de Agosto que es el día del cumpleaños de Miku, por cierto tu también estas invitada.- Luka tenia la mala costumbre de lanzar todas las noticias al mismo tiempo.

-Eh, espera un segundo, entiendo lo de la ayuda pero, ¿Por qué estoy invitada?- Gumi estaba claramente confundida, a pesar de que estaba al tanto de la evolución entre ambas y más que nadie siempre la incitaba a que dijese formalmente que le gustaba Miku, no lograba entender en qué punto ella podría haber quedado enredada en un cumpleaños.

-Lily y Gakupo también están invitados, les enviaré un mensaje a ambos más tarde, entonces ¿Cuándo tienes tiempo?- A veces Luka podía ser realmente despistada, pero aun asi sus amigos siempre la entendía casi a la perfección.

-Espera un segundo mi querida pelirrosa sensual, no has respondido a mi pregunta.- Gumi solía decirle asi cuando hablaban de algo serio, y por poco serio que eso sonase, Luka lograba centrarse en los hechos.

-Ah, pues le pregunte si podían ir, ademas ustedes querían conocerla mejor no.-

-Pero no es exactamente la manera de hacerlo, waah…supongo que no se puede hacer nada, veamos…hoy es 18 que tal si vamos a comprárselo el 24, yo me encargo de explicarles la situación a Lily y Gakupo, si no es probable que queden igual de desconcertados que yo.

-Está bien, te lo encargo, entonces nos vemos el 24, en el mismo lugar que usamos siempre para reunirnos, gracias Gumi, eres la mejor.- Dijo Luka al tiempo que cortaba para luego entrar en la estación del tren subterráneo, cuando se encontró en el andén sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, se volteo y se encontró con la persona que menso deseaba ver.

-Kiyoteru, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.- Dijo volteándose rápidamente, noto que en el final del andén en ese momento no había nadie más.

-¿Enserio? pues para mí no tanto Megurine-san, te he visto hoy, en el exterior del hospital en lo que parece un acto bastante indecoroso, quiero decir, no es normal que dos chicas estén besándose ¿o sí?- Dijo esto con un tono serio al tiempo que le mostraba la fotografía que estaba en su cámara, sintió que iba a desfallecer en ese mismo lugar al ver la imagen. Inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada de odio.

-¿Cómo se supone que has tomado esto? ¿Me has estado siguiendo maldito pervertido? Y yo que pensaba que por dentro eras una buena persona, y bien ¿Qué crees que ganas con esto?- Luka lanzó todo esto con un tono cargado de violencia, porque sabía que el ganaba bastante con esa fotografía.

-Hey, tranquila, sabes que cerca del hospital hay un parque, bueno, muchas aves pueden verse en esta época, solo estaba fotografiando algunas, cuando regrese tuve la idea de pasar por el lado del hospital y ahí fue cuando me tope con lo que ahora ves.- Kiyoteru sonaba muy calmado y confiado, al fin había obtenido algo con lo que retener a Luka, se sentía poderoso y a pesar de que la idea de ver a dos chicas juntas le parecía irracional y desvergonzada no se encolerizo, después de todo este era su pase para obtener lo que más deseaba de la pelirrosa…su cuerpo.

-Eres un desgraciado, pero no creas que te rogare por que la borres.- Luka tenía miedo por primera vez, más que por ella, por Miku, no quería que tuviese que enfrentar los que dirán de la gente con su condición actual.

-Se que no me rogaras, porque eres inteligente, ahora bien, supongo que aceptaras mis condiciones ¿verdad?- Esta vez los ojos de Kiyoteru reflejaron sus verdaderos deseos al tiempo que empujaba a Luka contra la pared quedando muy cerca de su rostro.

-Maldito seas.- Susurro Luka mientras apartaba la mirada, luego sintió como Kiyoteru le tomaba la cara para hacer que quedasen frente a frente, se le acerco y descaradamente la beso, quizo zafarse pero recordó lo que estaba en juego, no le quedaba más que sumisarse ante la situación.

-Me encanta que entiendas rápido, ahora bien, ¿Qué crees que sigue?-

-Me encantaría creer que no lo sé.-

-Vamos escoge rápido, tu casa o la mía.- Kiyoteru la había hecho subirse al tren subterráneo para no seguir perdiendo tiempo.

-Mi casa.- Dijo Luka casi con un nudo en la garganta, si bien sabía perfectamente a donde iba a terminar todo no podía debilitarse ante la situación, Kiyoteru no le daría oportunidades para que esta le quitase la cámara, era demasiado inteligente como para dejarse engañar, sin más que hacer acepto el cruel precio que tendría que pagar con tal de resguardar la relación que estaba formando con Miku.

Al llegar a la casa Kiyoteru le juro de una manera muy formal que si se comportaba adecuadamente no solo borraría la fotografía, sino que también no sacaría el tema nunca, Luka acepto en silencio, sabía que Kiyoteru era un ambicioso que siempre obtenía lo que quería y que luego de eso desechaba todo para encaminarse a otro objetivo.

-Y bien, no hace falta tener mucha vergüenza, después de todo se que no será tu primera vez.- La sonrisa que acompaño a esta frase estaba llena de veneno, pero era la verdad, Luka había perdido su virginidad al dejarse llevar por el que sería un gran error en su vida y también el responsable de que jurase nunca mas relacionarse amorosamente con nadie.

-Pero me atrevería a decir que para ti si será la primera vez, de lo contrario no tendrías que recurrir a esto.- Luka en este sentido también tenía razón, por una razón u otra Kiyoteru no había conseguido ser el hombre con más experiencia en el mundo, aunque se sintió feliz de poder insultarlo, instantáneamente recibió una bofetada en la mejilla, tras esto fue lanzada al sofá, lenta pero bruscamente Kiyoteru le fue quitando la ropa, cuando la ropa interior fue la única separación entre él y sus lujuriosos deseos le susurro al oído.

-Siempre me gustaste, pero estabas demasiado ocupada saliendo con un montón de ingenuos que ni sospechaban que los utilizabas, ahora mírate, ¿qué se siente ser ahora la utilizada?- No hizo falta que respondiera, él la beso a la fuerza para luego ir moviendo sus manos por todo su cuerpo, obviamente se sentía asqueada, pero la imagen de la sonrisa de Miku fue lo que le dio las fuerzas para soportar todo lo que se le estaba viniendo encima, cuando le quito la ropa interior lo único que hizo fue suspirar, la parte más denigrante estaba por llegar, tras unas violentas caricias hacia sus pechos sintió lo que a estas alturas era inevitable, poso sus manos sobre su rostro, este pensó que al fin la había retenido y se confió, cuando todo estuvo a punto de terminar Luka rasguño con todas sus fuerzas el rostro de Kiyoteru, noto que en sus uñas habían quedado rastros de piel y se sintió conforme, el por su parte había caído del sofá, maldiciéndola.

-Esto no cuenta como una agresión, tómalo como un forma de cariño que doy en la cama.- Le dijo la pelirrosa en tono irónico al tiempo que reunía sus ropas para dirigirse al baño, quería deshacerse de esa asquerosa experiencia lo más rápido posible.

-Podríamos llegar a llevarnos bien, después de todo tú también eres una víbora, como sea ahí tienes la cámara, la dejare aquí como prueba de que no la copiare, por cierto, si vas el lunes a la escuela te encontraras con una sorpresa muy agradable.- Kiyoteru tomo sus ropas y se vistió, sin darle mucha importancia a los cortes en su cara se limpio la sangre con un pañuelo y salió de la casa, en su mirada había mas una expresión de melancolía que de satisfacción.

Luka por su parte paso más de treinta minutos bajo la ducha, se había quebrado finalmente, lloró y golpeó las paredes del baño tantas veces que sus puños quedaron morados.

-Por lo menos ese bastardo tuvo conciencia plena de lo que hacía, asi no tendré que preocuparme por si me llega o no el periodo.- Dijo mientras se envolvía con una toalla, al salir vio que la cámara estaba ahí, miro la foto un par de segundos antes de borrarla, luego recorrió el resto para estar segura de que no habían mas.

-Debo reconocer que son buenas fotos, el lunes te devolveré tu cámara, pero también te romperé la cara.- Pensó mientras subía las escaleras, al llegar lanzo todo sobre la cama, el celular salió de uno de los bolsillos y Luka pudo notar que tenía un nuevo mensaje…

"Gracias por todo lo de hoy".- Era todo lo que contenía el mensaje, pero no importaba, puesto que Miku lo había enviado, se quedo mirando la pantalla hasta que esta se ennegreció, luego volvió a llorar.

-Realmente valió la pena humillarme.- Dijo para si misma mientras analizaba la ironía de las cosas, Kiyoteru tenía razón, ella había estado utilizando a las personas para obtener lo que quería sin importarles si ellos iban enserio, esto era una especie de karma, tenía que ser utilizada para poder demostrar que ella iba enserio con Miku.

* * *

Y asi concluye el octavo capitulo, dedicado a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews pidiendome y amenazandome (?) con que les de mas de 15 lineas de felicidad a esta hermosa pareja.

Como siempre mis agradecimientos a la gente que me dejo review en el capitulo anterior :33 pero antes una pequeña nota...

**Nota:** _El capitulo anterior tuvo el titulo de la espera por el hecho de que de un capitulo a otro aveces los hago esperar mucho y les agradezco la paciencia que me tienen...por eso tambien enmarque bien que hay que tener paciencia para todo._

**Nael Tenoh:** Gracias por tu review y bueno yo cumpli con traerles felicidad, asi que no llames a esa persona xD espero que este capitulo te haya dejado satisfecho :33

**eclipse total:** Como siempre gracias por tu review ^^ y bueno ahora contraste el capitulo anterior poniéndolas a ellas dos y a un tercero que se colo a hacer estragos, espero te haya gustado y bueno la intencion de escribir unas lineas casi incestuosas entre los gemelos fue para reconfirmar que yo los veo solo como hermanos n_nU

**Liz:** Que bueno que te alegraras con el capitulo anterior y bueno espero que este te alegre aun mas por que ahora tienes para regodearte en cuanto a Miku x Luka se trata :33

**MadokaMagicaLover:** Ya estaba extrañando tu review (?) no pero enserio no te preocupes aveces simplemente los tiempos no dan, tema aparte, en este capitulo ese amor tambien fue visto pero pro la persona equivocada en fin lo del donante esperalo en el proximo capitulo (?)

**Akari Tohsaka:** Gracias por la review y por la comprension, de verdad fueron tiempos dificiles T^T pero bueno, aqui tienes un capitulo lleno de mucho Miku x Luka para que lo leas una y otra vez (?)


	9. El momento crucial

Después de dos borradores salio este capitulo, un poco mas largo que los anteriores y haciéndole honor a su nombre se presentaran un par de situaciones cruciales, sin mas que agregar espero que les guste el capitulo y si todo sale bien subiré el capitulo 10 la próxima semana.. n_n

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

Capitulo 9: El momento crucial

Los últimos días de Agosto traen consigo un ambiente cálido, perfecto para las salidas al aire libre, en un hospital una chica de cabellos turquesa se ve animada mientras charla con otra muchacha de negros cabellos en las bancas del exterior de un hospital…

Miku

-Asi que terminaste aquí por un asalto, aunque por lo que me cuentas debió ser muy violento.- Decía Miku al tiempo que le dirigía una amplia sonrisa, su condición había estado increíblemente bien por lo que la habían dejado salir a pasear por los exteriores del hospital, después de todo el clima templado no podría hacerle ningún daño, cuando se acerco a una de las bancas que estaba bajo la sombra de un buen árbol noto que una chica de largas y negras coletas estaba sentada, sin saber que era la misma chica de la que Meiko le había hablado decidió sentarse junto a ella.

-Umm, ya ves tú que el mundo está lleno de gente insensible, capaz de hacerle esto a cualquier persona con tal de obtener algo.- Correspondía la chica de cabellos negros con desanimo al tiempo que se tocaba las heridas por encima de la ropa.

-Pero lo importante es que vas mejorando.- Intento agregar Miku con un tono optimista.

-Umm…no es como si realmente quisiera mejorar sabes, más bien cuando me ocurrió todo esto lo vi como una oportunidad de liberación, no es como si mi vida tuviese mucho sentido, después de todo creo que vivo más por una cosa de costumbre, pero bueno ¿tu porque estás aquí?- La chica hablaba con un desgano y vacio que sorprendió mucho a Miku, después de todo no era normal, según ella, que alguien pudiese tener tan pocos deseos de vivir. Luego pensó que hasta unos meses atrás ella pensaba de la misma manera pesimista, hasta que aquella tormenta de sentimientos por parte de Luka le cambio la forma de pensar.

-Ah…¿yo?...bueno, me atropellaron y aunque los chequeos médicos habían estado parcialmente bien, pronto se descubrió que mi corazón había quedado muy afectado por el impacto y que, aunque se podía estabilizar, habían probabilidades de que mi vida se terminase en cualquier momento.- Miku dijo todo esto sin dejar de sonreírle, mostrando un tono claramente esperanzado, sin embargo esta vez fue la chica de negros cabellos y apagados ojos azules la que quedo notoriamente impactada, o eso es lo que demostraba su rostro que miraba fijamente a la de ojos y cabello turquesa.

-Si tu vida puede terminar en cualquier momento, ¿Por qué vives con tanta alegría? ¿No deberías estar llorando por no tener otra opción? ¿No deberías lamentarte por que la vida es cruel?-

-Bueno, no es como si fuera a morir mañana o algo asi…pero sabes…al principio esas preguntas te las hubiera contestado en primer lugar con un "Antes no vivía feliz y alegre", seguido de "si, antes lloraba y me lamentaba por mi destino".- Miku hizo una leve pausa al ver que la boca de la chica intentaba articular una frase.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué?-

-Ah, bueno…sencillamente porque…encontré una razón para ser feliz, vivir alegre y no lamentarme…asi de simple.- Miku concluyo volviendo a regalarle una hermosa e inocente sonrisa, la chica de las negras coletas no podía caer en cuenta como alguien podía ser feliz a pesar de su condición.

-Me dirías ¿Cuál es esa razón?- La chica seguía preguntando con un tono serio y apagado mientras la miraba fijamente, Miku al principio se sonrojo, pero luego comprendió que no tenia porque ocultar detalles sobre su "razón para seguir adelante"

-Pues mi razón es una persona, una chica, su nombre es Luka, y es la persona con más sentido de la libertad que he conocido, ella sin conocerme se preocupo por mi y de un par de formas me dio a entender que tenía que vivir.- Al concluir noto que la chica ya no la miraba, ahora contemplaba el cielo con una sonrisa satisfactoria, como si hubiera entendido un sinfín de cosas con la corta explicación que le había dado.

-Asi que era eso, tu…tienes alguien por quien vivir…-Pronuncio vagamente la chica sin apartar su vista del cielo.

-Umm… ¿tú no?- Miku se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber lanzado una pregunta tan directa.

-La tenia…pero la perdí…- Cuando concluyo se levanto de la banca, Miku hizo lo mismo para continuar la conversación mientras caminaban hacia el edificio.

-Yo…lo siento…no era mi intención…-

-No te preocupes…por cierto esa chica…Luka ¿es tu novia?- La manera natural en que la chica dejo caer la pregunta hizo que Miku se sonrojara completamente, ¿tanto se notaba que le gustaba Luka?

-Ah…bu…bueno…no somos eso…pe…pero…- Miku no podía articular una explicación.

-No tienes que concluir tu respuesta, ya es algo obvio, de cualquier manera…sabes que les espera un camino difícil ¿verdad?- La chica de apagados ojos azules esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, lo sé, pero también sé que nada me alejara de ella, no me importa si el mundo entero se viene sobre mí, mientras la tenga a ella, todo estará bien…- Esto último genero en ella un recuerdo de uno de los momentos de su primera conversación, cuando ella le explico que de alguna manera todo estaría bien.

-Vaya…es una respuesta bastante seria, deberías anotarla…creo que con algo asi cualquier persona callara sus argumentos…- Otra vez la chica sonrió, para luego continuar…

-Pero…aun hay algo que puede alejarte de ella y esta justo aquí.- Al decir esto sin ningún tipo de vergüenza la chica de negros y largos cabellos poso una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Miku presionando un poco para poder sentir los latidos de su corazón, Miku solo se quedo de pie, al principio se extraño por aquella acción, pero luego comprendió lo que la chica quería hacerle entender.

-Lo sé, pero tarde o temprano llegara un donante, solo me queda esperar.- Miku volvió a sonreírle, de alguna manera cada vez que lo hacía notaba el asombro en los apagados ojos de la chica.

-Jaja, sabes, eres una chica realmente interesante.- Soltó la chica al tiempo que retiraba su mano para seguir caminando, pero al notar que Miku se había quedado de pie, paralizada por lo que acabada de escuchar, se quedo quieta, esperando a que ella dijera algo, pero Miku no reaccionaba, estaba hundida en aquellas palabras que por segunda vez escuchaba, ¿Cómo es posible?, esta pregunta le daba vueltas, hasta que la voz de la chica, que recitaba otro par de palabras la saco de sus pensamientos, solo para dejara hundida en una confusión aun mas grande.

-Creo que no tendrás que esperar por más tiempo a tu donante, solo deja que pregunte un par de cosas, por cierto… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Hat…Hatsune…Mi…Miku.- Las letras simplemente no quería agruparse correctamente por la conmoción, lentamente sintió que la tomaban de la mano, sus pies comenzaron a moverse y apenas noto cuando estaban en el ascensor. En silencio la chica desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación y ella hizo lo mismo, al llegar Meiko la estaba separando, tras ver su rostro le pregunto si se sentía mal, Miku no tardo en contarle todo lo que había sucedido, tras esto Meiko la abrazo, derramando lagrimas, al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo alguien podía tomar la decisión de ser donante estando aun vivo y con posibilidades de recuperarse.

Luka

El despertador repetía su melodía por tercera vez y sin embargo la pelirrosa lo último que quería era levantarse, odiaba los lunes y más ahora que sabía que al llegar a la escuela se toparía con ese infeliz de Kiyoteru. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que había sucedido entre ellos la inundaban las ganas de romperle la cara, pero luego la inseguridad de que tuviese una carta bajo la manga la hacían retractarse. Ademas tras pensarlo mucho decidió que no se lo contaría a nadie, no era necesario que más personas supiesen de aquel denigrante evento. Tras dar un gran suspiro se levanto para dar comienzo a su rutina diaria.

-Buenos días Luka.- La saludo una rubia de cabello largo mientras se arreglaba el uniforme.

-Ah, buenos días Lily.- Luka la saludo como de costumbre, después de todo tenía que olvidar pronto aquel incidente, de la nada recordó lo último de este, cuando él le dijo que si asistía el lunes se encontraría con una sorpresa, pensó en preguntarle a Lily si algo fuera de lo usual había ocurrido, pero no fue necesario ya que esta misma saco a relucir los hechos.

-El consejo estudiantil está pasando por una gran crisis ahora que el presidente se ha ido, me pregunto que lo habrá llevado a desaparecer tan repentinamente.- Lily dijo todo esto con un tono que variaba entre lo interesado y lo despreocupado, Luka por su parte cayó en cuenta inmediatamente de todos los hechos que se le presentaban, se sintió extrañamente ligera, pero a la vez extrañada, ¿él se había marchado por su bien? Consideraba eso como un imposible y sin embargo, ya no había nadie que supiera de aquella fotografía.

-Ah, enserio, quizás tuvo que mudarse por el trabajo de sus padres o algo asi.- La pelirrosa de nuevo se controlo para que pareciera que no le importaba mayormente el asunto.

-Umm, supongo que es lo más probable, pasando a otras cosas más importantes…. ¿qué es eso de que estoy invitada al cumpleaños de alguien que no conozco?- Lily había formulado esta pregunta justo cuando abrían la puerta del salón, al sentarse continuo mirando a Luka.

-Ah…bueno…sobre eso…yo le pregunte si podía invitar a unos amigos que querían conocerla y me dijo que no habría problemas…pero que se extrañaba al saber que alguien la quería conocer…y bueno…- Luka comenzó a hacer su respuesta cada vez mas vaga al ver el rostro de la rubia, acto seguido se inclino voluntariamente para recibir un pequeño golpe por parte de Lily, sabía que no estaba enojada pero si sorprendida, después de todo ella era del tipo que va por la vida con calma y que no gusta de noticias repentinas.

-Y quien no se sentiría extrañada si le dijeran que tres extraños la quieren conocer, ahora tendré que comprarle un regalo a alguien que no conozco, encima arreglarme y waah…detesto todo esto.- Lily concluyo todo al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cara fingiendo desesperación por los hechos.

-Lo siento, de cualquier forma el 24 iremos de compras todos, supongo que de alguna manera cada uno encontrara algo.- Luka dijo esto mientras se echaba hacia atrás en su asiento.

-Ah, es cierto…supongo que algo podre conseguir si estamos todos juntos intercambiando opiniones.- Lily dijo esto al tiempo que levantaba su mano para saludar a Gakupo que venía entrando junto a Gumi, cuando Luka noto esto intercambiaron rápidamente una mirada cómplice.

-Buenos días Gakupo y Gumi, me alegra que al fin hicieran publica su relación.- Dijeron ambas al unísono, logrando que inmediatamente ambos se sintieran incómodos, Gumi fue la primera en hablar.

-No…no…no deberían decir eso de la gente.- Dijo nerviosamente intentando buscar apoyo en el pelimorado.

-Asi es, Gumi y yo nos topamos en la entrada, nada mas.- Articulo Gakupo al tiempo que tomaba asiento, Gumi hizo lo mismo.

-Que aburridos son, yo esperaba una reacción más exagerada.- Dijo desanimada Lily al tiempo que miraba a Gumi quien se sentaba a su lado y continuar.

-Gumi, préstame tus apuntes de matemáticas, la última clase me dormí.-

-Tú siempre te duermes en esa clase. –Agrego Luka, quien se sentaba justo detrás de la rubia, mientras veía como Gumi sacaba sus apuntes y se los entregaba, luego se giro y vio que Gakupo revisaba algo en su celular, sonrió por un momento y sin querer un pensamiento se escapo a través de su boca.

-Son las mejores personas que he podido conocer.- Dijo mientras despreocupadamente sacaba su cuaderno de apuntes para la asignatura siguiente, pero cuando alzo la vista noto que los tres la miraban sorprendidos.

-Luka, ¿a qué viene ese comentario tan sincero?- Dijo Gakupo mientras se inclinaba un poco para poder tocar la frente de la pelirrosa, esta se sintió claramente ofendida y la retiro con rapidez.

-No estoy enferma ni nada, ademas no tiene nada de malo decir las cosas que uno piensa.- Al decir esto su tono denotaba una falsa molestia, luego concluyo relajadamente.

-Ademas si te acercas mucho Gumi podría ponerse celosa.- Tras decir esto genero lo que Lily quería obtener desde un principio, la peliverde se sonrojo a más no poder, contagiando un poco a Gakupo.

-Ya dejen esos comentarios tan fuera de lugar.- Fue lo último que ambos aludidos alcanzaron a decir antes de que el profesor se hiciera presente en el salón.

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente para los cuatro, a la hora del almuerzo como siempre comparaban sus almuerzos, sorprendiéndose por el hecho de que Lily hubiera cocinado en vez de ir a la cafetería a comprar algo, la aludida se defendió diciendo que hacer comida es algo agotador y que por eso prefiere evitarse eso, Gakupo le había dicho que si tuviese que ser un pecado capital la pereza le sentaría muy bien, Gumi interrumpió para decir que entonces Luka era su Asmodeus personal, Lily prosiguió diciendo que Gakupo también merecía el titulo de lujuria, tras un rato mas de discusiones acerca de a quien le vendría bien cada pecado capital todos terminaron riendo, Luka por un instante se distrajo mirando al cielo, pensó que si Miku conocía a sus tres amigos también podría reír hasta que su estomago le doliese, sonrió ampliamente antes de seguir con la conversación.

Rin y Len

Ya era la tarde del lunes cuando dos gemelos recorrían las calles del centro de la ciudad, discutiendo acera del regalo para Miku.

-Creo que no me complicare la vida y le regalare chocolates.- Dijo Len, mientras observaba la amplia variedad de dulces que tenía una tienda puesta en su vitrina.

-No seas idiota, Miku merece algo mejor, no es una niña como para que le andes regalando dulces todo el tiempo.- Rin sonaba extremadamente reprochadora.

-Está bien, entonces te pregunto, ¿tú has pensado en que le darás?- Len la miro serio mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente al ver la expresión de su hermana.

-No es como si no hubiera pensado en algo…pero…cumplirá diecisiete años y siento que deberíamos darle algo mas…- No termino su frase pero su hermano la entendió.

-Algo más significativo ¿verdad?-

-Exactamente.-

-Entonces…que tal una fotografía.- El rubio dijo esto mientras apuntaba a una tienda un poco mas apartada de las demás que presentaba diferentes arcos y un cartel que decía claramente "se hacen fotografías personalizadas"

-Puede ser, no es una mala opción.- Dijo por su parte la rubia en tono serio, tras esto ambos se encaminaron a la tienda y para su sorpresa encontraron a dos personas que conocían, lo único extraño de la escena es que ambos estaban tomados de las manos haciéndole preguntas al vendedor.

-Kaito y… ¿Meiko?- Lanzo Len sorprendido al tiempo que ambos se giraban, sin soltar sus manos Kaito articulo una rápida y torpe respuesta.

-Ah, Rin, Len…ustedes en qué momento…en fin… ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- Kaito estaba nervioso, después de todo quería dar la notica de que al fin estaba saliendo formalmente con Meiko, después de varios intentos, en primera instancia para pedir su número cuando la conoció al ir a visitar a Miku, luego las rogativas para que salieran juntos, y por último el hecho de que ambos acomodaran sus horarios para poder verse. Meiko por su parte se veía tranquila.

-Supongo que no hay mucho que explicar ¿verdad?, al fin este idiota me ha hecho caer y bueno estamos aquí para hacerle el regalo a Miku.- Meiko tranquilamente pronuncio cada palabra, Kaito se calmo al ver que ella no tenía ninguna razón para ocultar nada.

-Ah…oh…esperen…nosotros estamos aquí por lo mismo.- Rin, quien había quedado conforme con la explicación de Meiko comenzó a hablar con ella sobre la idea que ella y Len también habían tenido.

-¿Enserio tuvieron la misma idea?- Agrego Kaito.

-Sí, es increíble, pero creo que funcionara.- Len le correspondía como siempre en tono serio pero entusiasta.

Poco después se pusieron de acuerdo, el vendedor y sorpresivamente también fotógrafo les tomo la fotografía, luego escogieron el marco y tras llegar a un aproximado de lo que cada uno tendría que poner para hacer el precio total de la compra salieron, Meiko dijo que se llevaría el cuadro, que era de tamaño medio, para poder envolverlo. Tras llegar a la entrada de la estación del tren subterráneo Rin y Len se despidieron de ambos.

-Que bueno es saber que Meiko y Kaito al fin están formalmente juntos ¿no crees Rin?- Dijo Len mientras ambos daban los últimos pasos hasta su casa

-Asi es, ahora solo un par de personas tienen que formalizar lo que sea que tengan en este minuto.- Agrego Rin mientras sacaba de su bolso las llaves de la entrada.

-Umm… ¿tú crees que Megurine-san será capaz de eso?- Continuó el rubio.

-¿Por qué no sería capaz?-

-Porque en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Miku estará su madre y su hermano…y no creo que ellos acepten como nosotros esa relación.-

-Pues espero que Luka lo diga de todas maneras, asi podremos salir a defenderla y si es necesario hacer un escándalo.- Rin le sonrió a su hermano antes de subir las escaleras, él por su parte asintió satisfecho con la cabeza para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

Luka

Al llegar a su casa y tirarse sobre su cama le pareció que el día había pasado demasiado rápido, lentamente comenzó a sentirse aliviada por el hecho de que Kiyoteru hubiera desaparecido y dejo de darle importancia, cada vez faltaba menos para el cumpleaños de Miku asi que rápidamente sus pensamientos se enfocaron en lo que debería regalarle.

Fue asi como Luka volvió a tener una especie de normalidad en su vida después de tantos acontecimientos. El día 24 se hizo presente velozmente y como siempre llego tarde al lugar de encuentro, sus amigos no hicieron más que los típicos comentarios por su tardanza para luego comenzar a debatir sobre lo que debería regalarle cada uno.

Al final Gakupo decidió que le compraría un ramo de flores, probablemente lirios, Lily por su parte aseguro que le regalaría unos chocolates artesanales que había visto en una tienda y Gumi había comprado de inmediato una novela de romance y comedia asegurando que una vez una enfermera le había dicho que estos libros eran del agrado de Miku, fue asi como Luka fue la única que aun no tenía ni pensado que le regalaría, la puesta de sol anuncio el rápido paso de las horas y tras despedirse la pelirrosa les dijo que seguiría buscando, los tres le dijeron que tuviera cuidado de no volver tan tarde.

Tras detenerse en varias tiendas para observar diversos productos encontró algo que llamo su atención, en una pequeña tienda podía verse un collar sencillo compuesto por pequeños eslabones con forma de cadena que tenía en él una pequeña piedra blanca con forma prismática, inmediatamente pensó que estaría fuera de su alcance, pero al ver el precio no dudo dos veces y entro a comprarlo, la vendedora se lo entrego en una caja larga verde oscuro que se encontraba cerrada por un sencillo amarre de un listo blanco con bordes dorados, luego de obtener al fin un regalo para Miku se dirigió a la estación del tren subterráneo que se encontraba cerca, mientras esperaba no pudo contener las ganas de volver a observar el collar, era simple pero hermoso, igual que ella, se sonrojo ante tal pensamiento, pero le sirvo para formular una forma de entrega. Al llegar a su casa una nueva duda salto su mente, Lily, Gumi y Gakupo se reunirían en su casa para luego ir a la casa de Miku, pero ella no sabía dónde estaba tal casa, tomo el celular y suspiro antes de atreverse a marcar el número de su princesa aguamarina.

Miku

El día viernes 24 le habían dado un permiso temporal para irse a su casa y asi preparar y pasar tranquilamente su cumpleaños, Meiko había dicho que se encargaría de ir todos los días a su casa para ver su estado y ella no tuvo más que aceptar puesto que sabía que su enfermera no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Ahora se hallaba en su cuarto, una habitación espaciosa en al que destacaban una cama de dos plazas y un estante lleno de libros de diferentes tipos, tenía también un ventanal que daba a un balcón con una banca, ahora estaba sentada en ella, contemplando las estrellas, de pronto el sonido de su celular interrumpió todo su momento de quietud, con calma entro y se lanzo a la cama para alcanzar su celular, al ver quien era la llamada entrante su cuerpo se tenso, se sentó en la cama y tras respirar hondamente contesto.

-Ho…hola.- Su corazón casi automáticamente se acelero.

-Hola, espero no haber llamado en mal momento.- Luka intentaba sonar natural mientras apretaba con fuerza el celular.

-Ah, no, no, para nada, ¿pa…pasa algo?- Miku al contrario de Luka no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Bueno, la verdad no, solo tenía ganas de escucharte.- La pelirrosa mintió, no quería quedar como una torpe, fuera de eso lo que había dicho no era del todo una mentira, realmente tenía ganas de oírla, pero no solo eso, también quería abrazarla, tocarla, besarla y acariciarla, demostrarle de mil formas el amor que sentía por ella, se contuvo para no dejar escapar toda esa ansiedad, pensando que el día de su cumpleaños lo soltaría todo.

-Ah…ya…ya veo…yo…bueno…- Miku estaba descolocada, esa respuesta era demasiado para ella, el sonrojo se hizo presente mientras miraba hacia la puerta, estaba entre abierta y pronto una figura se hizo presente en su habitación, era su madre, quien la miraba divertida, por su parte solo atino a despedirse fugazmente de la pelirrosa.

- Luka…tengo que cortarte, no quiero hacerlo pero…te prometo que te explicaré, yo…te…te quiero…nos vemos pronto.- Miku susurro las últimas palabras pero de igual forma su madre la escucho, quedando notoriamente sorprendida.

-No importa, con esto es suficiente para mi, también te quiero….buenas noches.- Luka no se sorprendió, después de todo era tarde y quizás la había interrumpido pero ella no se lo había querido decir, de igual forma lo último que escucho fue un "buenas noches para ti también", quedo más que feliz con eso, volvió a buscar un contacto en su celular pero esta vez solo envió un mensaje, Meiko le contesto al rato con una serie de ironías antes de explicarle como llegar a la casa de Miku, anoto la dirección y luego busco su pijama, al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada se dio cuenta que estaba exhausta y rápidamente se quedo dormida.

Miku por su parte seguía mirando a su madre, esta tomo asiento junto a ella y suavemente comenzó la conversación…

-Es sorprendente que le hayas dicho te quiero a una chica que conoces hace tan poco tiempo.- Le dijo mientras le ordenaba los cabellos de la frente.

-Ah, bueno, es que…yo…- Miku no sabía que decir y temía que la conversación terminara en una pregunta que no quería escuchar.

-Es una buena persona ¿verdad?- Continuo su madre con tono suave.

-Sí, ella siempre parece feliz y ademas es muy graciosa.- Por un momento la de cabello turquesa bajo al guardia para responder.

-Ya veo.- Su madre la abrazo y tras desearle bunas noches se retiro en silencio, Miku no logro entender bien todo pero tuvo el presentimiento de que su madre sabía que había algo más que unas simple amistad entre Luka y ella.

La última semana de Agosto paso fugazmente y asi el ansiado ultimo día del mes se hizo presente, en la casa de Miku, una residencia relativamente grande, su madre, su hermano y ella preparaban las cosas para el que sería su cumpleaños número diecisiete, colocaron una serie de adornos simples y sobrios alrededor de la sala principal que contaba con amplios sofás y una mesa que pronto estaría llena de pequeños bocadillos, y cuando todo estuvo listo su madre le pregunto que usaría en su fiesta, la de ojos y cabello aguamarina se sorprendió, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, su madre y ella fueron a su habitación y para su sorpresa sobre su cama se hallaba un sencillo vestido color crema, en el piso habían un par de sandalias que iban en conjunto a este, su madre le dijo que ese era su regalo de cumpleaños por parte de ella, Miku la abrazo con fuerza para luego acercarse a la cama y verlo con más detenimiento, era sencillo pero no por eso menos lindo, su hermano también se hizo presente en la habitación con un pequeño paquete en la mano, tras desearle feliz cumpleaños le dio a entender que lo abriera de inmediato, y asi lo hizo, y lo que encontró le pareció simplemente encantador, un par de pendientes de los que colgaban tres pequeños cristales blancos se encontraban dentro de una pequeña caja, además de un par de cintas para el pelo.

-Al final me han regalado todo un conjunto para mi cumpleaños, no es justo que invirtieran tanto.- Dijo al fin Miku con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero hermana, es lo que te mereces, ademas este año vendrán nuevas personas y debes resaltar.- Mikuo le sonrió ampliamente, tras esto le dijo que ya iba siendo hora de que se cambiara, el tiempo otra vez había avanzado y ya casi era la hora de que empezaran a llegar los invitados.

-Sera mejor que te cambies pronto, tu hermano usara un conjunto similar al tuyo para que asi ambos reciban a los invitados, tu padre me ha dicho que no podrá venir, pero que por favor disfrutes de su regalo.- Su madre también le sonrió, tras esto se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-Déjame adivinar, este año tampoco se ha complicado y a mandado a hacer el pastel de cumpleaños.- Miku no espero respuesta ya que sabía que era cierto, de cualquier manera comenzó a cambiarse y cuando estuvo lista pensó como reaccionaria Luka cuando la viese.

Luka

Sus amigos ya habían llegado a su casa, los tres estaban vestidos con sus respectivos trajes de fiesta, Gakupo llevaba un traje negro con una camisa del mismo color y una corbata morada, Gumi por su parte llevaba un vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas de un naranjo pálido y Lily un traje de negro simple y una cinta en su cuello de un amarillo claro, pensó que todos se veían excelentes y que de nuevo solo a ella le faltaba un atuendo, tras buscar entre toda su ropa decidió que no iría con vestido, sino que con una especie de traje improvisado compuesto por unos pantalones pitillos negros, unas sandalias del mismo color, una blusa blanca que dejo desabotonada en un punto justo para que no se crease un escote muy llamativo y una chaqueta negra que dejo abierta, se dejo el cabello suelto como siempre y al bajar sus tres amigos la elogiaron por su singular conjunto.

-Te ves como un extraño y sensual príncipe Luka.- Le dijo Gumi mientras revisaba su tenida, ante este comentario la pelirrosa solo rió.

-Tu chaqueta esta genial, tendrás que dármela o decir donde la compraste.- Agrego Lily examinando cuidadosamente la prenda.

-Como sea chicas, vámonos o llegaremos tarde.- Dijo Gakupo al tiempo que apuntaba a un reloj de pared.

Fue asi como los cuatro salieron de la casa, encontrándose con el auto que Gakupo había pedido prestado a su padre, todos subieron y Luka viajo de copiloto para indicarle las calles, al llegar dudaron un poco puesto que la entrada era más espaciosa que el resto de las casas, el atardecer se hacía presente cuando todos bajaron del auto, la rejilla de calle estaba entreabierta por lo que decidieron entrar, un corto camino hacia la puerta los hizo contemplar el jardín y al llegar Luka obviamente fue destinada a tocar el timbre, estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos comenzaron a sudar, tras un par de minutos de duda toco el timbre y no paso mucho tiempo antes que un joven con un traje color crema les abriera la puerta y les sonriera ampliamente.

-Asi que tu eres la nueva amiga de Miku, es un gusto conocerte.- Le dijo el joven al tiempo que le extendía la mano.

-Lo mismo digo, tú debes ser el hermano de Miku.- Luka le correspondió casi por inercia articulando una sonrisa forzada.

-Asi es, me llamo Mikuo.- Continuo mientras los invitaba a pasar.

-Yo soy Luka, Megurine Luka, y bueno estos son mis amigos, Lily, Gumi y Gakupo.- Tras presentarse y deshacer el apretón de manos presento a cada uno de sus amigos, Gakupo no tardo en sociabilizar preguntándole diversas cosas a Mikuo, Gumi se quedo junto a él escuchando y Lily siguió caminando a su lado hasta la sala principal, al llegar Luka la vio, estaba ahí sentada con un hermoso vestido del mismo color que el traje su hermano, pensó que se veía como un verdadero ángel, pero que el joven de azules cabellos que estaba abrazándola por detrás le quitaba claramente puntos a la escena, camino lentamente hasta ella, cuando Miku noto su presencia se puso extremadamente nerviosa, Kaito la soltó pero por que Meiko le había agarrado el cuello de la camisa y se lo había llevado hasta la cocina, dándole un saludo rápido a la pelirrosa, Lily por su parte decidió dar una buena impresión y tras encontrar a la madre de Miku y presentarse le preguntó si podía ayudar en algo, fue asi como las dos jóvenes quedaron completamente solas. La pelirrosa fue la primera en hacer algo, la saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que le decía feliz cumpleaños luego continuo con un tono más serio y desanimado.

-Te ves muy bien con ese vestido.- Le dijo mientras ase sentaba a su lado.

-Ah….gra…gracias, tu…tu también te ves muy bien.- Miku estaba muy nerviosa, no solo por estar a solas con Luka, sino porque sabía que esta le preguntaría por que estaba tan cerca de Kaito, en ese momento fueron interrumpidas por Kaito que había salido de la cocina para poder presentarse y también por Gakupo, Mikuo y Gumi que habían llegado.

-Miku-chan feliz cumpleaños, ten, espero que te guste.- Dijo Gumi mientras el entregaba su regalo, rompiendo todo aquel corto pero incomodo silencio que se había generado producto de la mirada asesina que Luka le dirigía a Kaito, rápidamente le hizo un gesto a Gakupo para que se acercara.

-Es un gusto conocerte Hatsune-san espero que estas flores sean de tu agrado.- Le dijo Gakupo al tiempo que le entregaba las flores dándole un corto beso en su mano, Gumi hizo un pequeño gesto de incomodidad pero cuando e pelimorado le tomo la mano sin decirle nada se sintió mejor aunque avergonzada.

-Muchas gracias a ambos, no tenían que tomarse la molestia de comprar algo, con que hayan venido es suficiente.- Dijo Miku intentado sonar más calmada, por su parte Luka se había levantado y alejado un poco de Miku, Kaito camino un par de pasos hasta ella y sonriente intento genera r una conversación, aunque fue interrumpido.

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es…-

-Kaito ¿verdad?, me llamo Luka.- La pelirrosa fue cortante, dejando desconcertado al joven de cabellos azules, quien intento buscar una explicación en los ojos de Meiko, esta se acerco y le dio a entender en pocas palabras que haber abrazado a Miku había generado un gran malentendido.

En ese momento Lily también se hizo presente junto a la madre de Miku, ambas tenían una bandeja con bocadillos, Lily también se presento ante Miku y le entrego el regalo, Luka por su parte había salido de la habitación por una puerta que daba al jardín trasero de la casa, estaba molesta, sabía perfectamente que entre ese chico y Miku no había nada pero aun asi se sentía mal, tras encontrar unas bancas y sentarse comprendió que aquel enojo era más una especie de frustración, Kaito podía abrazarla libremente mientras que ella tendría que limitarse a mirarla sin posibilidades de nada, de pronto una suave voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Con todo ese mar de presentaciones no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar.- Le dijo la madre de Miku al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a ella.

-Tiene usted razón, es un gusto conocerla, me llamo Megurine…- Esta vez ella fue interrumpida.

-Te llamas Luka y eres una joven muy particular que se ha vuelto el pilar de mi hija.- Al decir esto la madre le sonrió a Luka, esta quedo desconcertada pero intento mantener la calma.

-Quizás.- Fue todo lo que se limito a decir mientras pensaba que ya era hora de decir las cosas como eran.

-Te molestaría contarme como se conocieron.-

-No para nada.- Luka comenzó a contarle todo, desde el error con el numero de la habitación, hasta el hecho de visitarla ese día sábado, omitiendo claro que la había besado un par de veces.

-Ya veo, te agradezco mucho, quizás pienses que no has hecho mucho, pero nunca había visto a mi hija tan feliz después de ese accidente.- La madre de Miku hablaba en tono suave y pacifico, en ese momento Miku se hizo presente en la escena, se había levantado para buscar a Luka, pero no espero encontrarla con su madre de compañía.

-Has llegado justo a tiempo hija, estaba preguntándole a Luka-san como se habían conocido.-

-Ah…enserio…- Miku sintió que su manos estaban sudando, tomo asiento junto a Luka sin mirarla y espero a que alguien reanudara la conversación.

-Ahora que ambas están aquí, me gustaría preguntarles ¿exactamente qué tipo de relación tienen?- Dicho esto ambas jóvenes se miraron automáticamente, el sonrojo se apropio de Miku y Luka decidió sacar fuerzas de alguna parte para contestar esa pregunta.

-Bueno…vera… entre Miku y yo…no hay nada…aun.- Dijo finalmente la pelirrosa al tiempo que miraba fijamente a la madre de Miku y buscaba con sus mano la de Miku, tras entrelazarlas Miku también miro a su madre claramente apenada pero no por eso menos decidida, la madre por su parte esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción antes de levantarse, dejando atónitas a ambas chicas.

-Ya veo, entonces apresúrense a construir algo.- Les dijo mientras les acariciaba la cabeza a ambas, tras esto entro en la casa, luego se devolvió y miro a Miku.

-Hija, en tu habitación hay algo que deberías ir a ver.- Le guiño el ojo mientras decía esto, luego suspiro y para si mismo pensó en lo hermoso que era la juventud y lo tierno del amor a primera vista, aunque en este caso fuese un tanto diferente. Por su parte las dos jóvenes no lograron volver a la realidad de inmediato pero al hacerlo se abrazaron fuertemente, Luka derramo un par de lagrimas de emoción, no podía creer que la madre de Miku hubiera reaccionado tan tranquilamente, Miku por su parte se limitó a perderse entre el cuello de Luka para luego susurrarle algo con respecto a Kaito, esta solo asintió para luego apartarla un poco y besarla tiernamente, lo necesitaba, después de todo lo que había pasado necesitaba reafirmar todos los sentimientos que tenia por la de cabello turquesa…al separarse ambas entraron al salón tomadas de la mano, de todos los invitados Rin y Len fueron los únicos que parecían enormemente satisfechos, puesto que la tensión sobre que pasaría con estas dos los había mantenido un tanto aislados de la celebración, al verlas entrar ambos le hicieron un gesto de aprobación con el pulgar, el único que se sorprendió un poco fue Mikuo pero no tardo en caer en cuenta de la situación y les dirigió una sonrisa sincera, recordando lo que le había dicho su madre Miku subió las escaleras con Luka.

Miku

Al llegar a la habitación noto que el ventanal estaba entre abierto y que afuera sobre la banca había un pequeño regalo, entro con calma, Luka por su parte prefirió quedarse junto al marco de la puerta, tenía el regalo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y pensó que esta oportunidad era la mejor para entregárselo, asi que mientras Miku tomaba el misterioso paquete cerró la puerta y se fue acercando, Miku comenzó a rasgar con cuidado el regalo encontrando una fotografía donde aparecían Meiko, Kaito, Rin y Len en una típica pose familiar , cada uno con una esplendida sonrisa, junto al foto había una nota que decía "no sabíamos como entregártelo, asi que tu madre nos dio la idea de dejarlo en tu cuarto, feliz cumpleaños Miku-chan y recuerda, no importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos contigo" tibias lagrimas cayeron al leer esto, contempló un poco más la fotografía, luego cerro el ventanal, fue ahí cuando Luka aprovecho para abrazarla por detrás, instantáneamente sintió como se le caía el cuadro pero la pelirrosa logro agarrarlo para luego dejarlo con cuidado en el piso, y asi poder susurrarle al tiempo que ponía en las manos del a menor su regalo.

-Espero que te guste.- Fue todo lo que le dijo mientras espero a que Miku reaccionara y comenzara a abrir la caja.

-Es…es hermoso…Luka…- Miku no sabía que mas decir, pero supo que no haría falta, Luka sin duda la entendería aun si ella no dijese nada.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso.- Dicho esto la pelirrosa dejo de abrazarla, Miku se volteo y ella tomo de sus manos el collar para luego pasarlo por aquel delicado cuello, al hacer esto Miku la abrazo, lucho un poco con el collar antes de que este quedara puesto.

-Me queda bien ¿verdad?- Pregunto la menor separándose un poco de la pelirrosa para tocar con sus dedos la pequeña piedra que tenía el collar.

-Si, te queda perfecto y es igual a ti…- Luka tomo con una mano el rostro de Miku mientras se acercaba, antes de que el instinto de besarla por estar tan cerca concluyo muy despacio…

-Es simple, pero hermoso…igual que tu.- Dicho esto sus labios se unieron una vez más, pero esta vez el beso fue más apasionado, como si ambas necesitasen con urgencia tener contacto, Miku rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Luka al tiempo que esta la tomaba por la cintura, se separaban un poco para reponerse pero luego volvían a besarse, cada vez con más intensidad, la pelirrosa pensó que tenía que controlar sus impulsos pero pronto desecho esa idea para aventurarse a tocar mas a Miku, su rostro, su cuello, su espalda, la menor por su parte enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Luka, luego la dirigió directamente hasta su cama, cuando cayeron en ella ambas se miraron, estaban completamente sonrojadas y con la respiración un tanto agitada, supieron adonde se dirigían con todo esto y tras intercambiar unas miradas llenas de amor volvieron a abrazarse y besarse…pero en ese momento el sonido de golpes en la puerta las interrumpió, Luka suspiro levantándose lentamente al tiempo que ordenaba un poco sus cabellos, Miku aun sonrojada comenzó a arreglar su vestido para luego darle a entender, a quien fuese que había llegado a interrumpir todo ese especial momento, que podía pasar. Meiko se hizo presente en la habitación y tras observarlas no tuvo que preguntar que es lo que estaba pasando, aun asi no les dijo nada puesto que era más importante dar pronto la notica.

-Miku, la chica de la que te hable el otro día ha decido ser donante, asi que necesitamos llevarte lo más pronto posible al hospital y prepararte para la operación.- Meiko termino de decir esto mientras la tomaba rápidamente del brazo, Miku había caído en un trance profundo al escuchar esto, había olvidado contarle a su madre y Luka la misteriosa conversación con aquella chica de largas coletas negras y ahora al recordarla todos los pensamientos se agolparon en su cabeza, ¿cómo no noto que era la misma chica de la que Meiko le había hablado cuando subieron al hospital y ella entro en la habitación de al lado?, cuando llegaron abajo todos estaban expectantes esperándola, Gakupo tomo a Luka del brazo y le explico que mientras había estado ausente habían llamado del hospital para avisar que había un donante para Miku, pero aun asi la pelirrosa no escucho nada, también estaba shockeada por todo lo que había pasado, lo único que pensó fue que los giros de la vida eran demasiado bruscos e inesperados.

-El momento crucial a llegado Miku-chan.- Le dijo Kaito mientras salía de la casa junto con el resto de los invitados.

Era de noche cuando dos autos partieron a toda velocidad al hospital, en uno iba Kaito con Meiko, Miku, Mikuo y la madre de ambos; en el otro Gakupo con Luka, Rin y Len. Lily y Gumi habían dicho rápidamente que avisarían como fuese al padre de Miku y que no se preocuparan, que ellas arreglarían la casa. De esta manera comenzó la cuenta regresiva para que se llevase a cabo el trasplante de corazón que tanto había estado esperando Miku.

* * *

Asi concluye el capitulo 9 aunque olvide ponerlo en el capitulo anterior...acepto sus opiniones siempre ucuando las hagan con respeto.

**Nota:** _Por si alguien no lo sabe Asmodeus es el demonio de la lujuria. Ademas...aunque Miku y Luka tuvieron su "momento de pasión" este fic no pasara de T a M. ^^_

Ahora mis agradecimientos a las personas que me dejaron su review :33

**Nael Tenoh:** Gracias por la review y me alegra saber que mi fic te sirve como des-estresante del trabajo (?) espero que este capitulo te guste...

**eclipse total:** Como siempre gracias por tu review y bueno en este capitulo aparecio el cumpleaños,Kaito y mas MikuxLuka asi que espero que te haya gustado n_n

**luciasumire7:** Gracias por tu review, em ealgra que te guste mi fanfic y espero que esta chapter te agrade n_n

**Alfin:** Desapareciste tanto tiempo que supongo que es nomral que te sorprenda como ha avanzado la historia, en fin, creo que todos tenemos esos momentos de mala suerte, espero que vuelvas a la normalidad lo mas pronto posible, sin mas que agregar gracias por hacerme saber que mi no has perdido el interés en mi fic :33

**Akari Tohsaka:** Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior y bueno lo de Kiyoteru era necesario despues de todo el fic por algo es romance y drama xD, en fin espero que este capitulo tambien te guste...no tarde tanto asi que no mates al gatito :3


	10. La futura mirada hacia la vida

Volví a tardar mas de lo que pensé pero bueno el próximo capitulo de verdad estará dentro de muy poco...sin mas que decir espero que disfruten esta chapter ^^

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

Capitulo 10: La futura mirada hacia la vida

La noche del 31 de Agosto una suave brisa acompañada con una templada temperatura generaba el ambiente perfecto para poder relajarse mirando las estrellas, sin embargo las personas que se dirigen en auto al hospital no tienen tiempo para relajarse…

Miku

En el primer auto Kaito intentaba conducir apropiadamente mientras apretaba fuertemente el volante, estaba ansioso, de la nada un donante para Miku había aparecido y ahora mientras Meiko le aclaraba bien a todos en el vehículo quien era la donante iba sintiendo un poco de lastima por el hecho de que una persona decidiera dejar de vivir. Mikuo por su parte permanecía en silencio, su mirada se había perdido en el exterior. Miku por su parte estaba siendo abrazada fuertemente por su madre, quien le decía cada tanto que le agradecería a la chica, y que ella tenía que estar tranquila, que todo saldría bien.

-No es como si pudiera sentirme bien.- Pensó la de cabellos aguamarina ya más calmada, al tiempo que notaba que ya habían llegado al hospital.

Luka

En el segundo auto las cosas iban un poco más agitadas. Gakupo conducía tranquilamente pero no por eso menos rápido. Luka noto como sus manos temblaban por la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Rin y Len intercambiaban diversos diálogos optimistas sobre lo que harían después de que Miku saliera del hospital y sobre que agradecerían a la familia de la chica por dejarla tomar esa decisión.

-Ya llegamos.- Dijo Gakupo al tiempo que se estacionaba junto al auto de Kaito, todos bajaron rápidamente y se dirigieron a la entrada del hospital.

Al entrar notaron que las cosas estaban tranquilas, la madre de Miku estaba junto a Kaito, Meiko había aparecido con su traje de enfermera, con un par de señas logro que Luka se apartara de los demás, que habían tomado asiento junto al resto de los cercanos de Miku.

-No quiero sonar pesimista ni nada, solo es una cosa de rigor, ¿entiendes?, en fin, ¿quieres verla por última vez antes de que entre al quirófano? Ya sabes que si todo sale bien tardaras mucho en verla.- Meiko estaba visiblemente nerviosa, después de todo ella estaría ahí como una de las tantas enfermera asistentes que se requieren en este tipo de operaciones.

-Tengo claro que tendré que esperar mucho pero no me importa, ¿no es más importante que su madre o su hermano la vean ahora?- Luka intentaba mantener un tono sereno mientras le preguntaba, después de todo era obvio que quería verla, pero su familia tenía que tener, frente a todos los casos, la preferencia.

-Ellos dos ya han tenido suficiente tiempo en el auto.-

-Mmmm, entonces dime hacia donde tengo que correr.-

-Jaja, tranquila, el ascensor ya está aquí, vamos.-

Tras este corto dialogo ambas subieron hasta un piso diferente al de Miku. Cuando salieron Meiko la dirigió por un pasillo a la izquierda del ascensor, al llegar Luka vio que Miku estaba exaltada mientras hablaba con una chica de oscuros ojos azules faltos de brillo, Meiko siguió de largo hacia la puerta que estaba un poco más adelante que las chicas, aunque ellas no lo notaron. Luka simplemente se limito a mirar la escena acercándose poco a poco, Miku estaba de espaldas a ella asi que la única que podría verla era la misteriosa chica de cabellos negros.

Miku

-¿Realmente estás segura de esto? Después de todo es una medida muy extrema…quiero decir…es…tu vida.-

-Si continuo viviendo me sentiría mal por ti.- Dijo la chica de largas coletas negras con temple calmado.

-Aun asi no puedo aceptar algo como esto.- Miku comenzó a llorar mientras decía esto, la chica por su parte siguió calmada.

-Escucha Miku…cuando todo haya terminado debes sentirte feliz por muchos motivos, quiero que vivas la vida como yo lo hacía antes de perder el rumbo…quiero que vivas libre y feliz.- Dicho esto le dio un pequeño abrazo, Miku rompió en llanto mientras se aferraba a ella, comprendía perfectamente todo y sin embargo no quería aceptarlo.

-Te estaré agradecida siempre.- Dijo la de ojos turquesa al tiempo que concluía con el abrazo.

-Yo también, después de todo al conocerte supe que el mundo aun no está del todo podrido, como sea, ya casi es hora…por cierto, es un gusto conocerte.- Esto último desconcertó a Miku quien siguiendo con la mirada a la chica de negros cabellos termino por encontrar la causa de aquel "es un gusto conocerte". Luka estaba de pie mirando fijamente a la chica de de largos cabellos quien ahora estaba frente a ella, en un impulso le tomo ambas manos, unas tibias lagrimas aparecieron en su rostro mientras le daba las gracias, la chica tan solo sonrió. Le susurro algo mientras le entregaba un sobre blanco, Luka lo miro desconcertada y cuando quizo preguntarle el porqué del sobre y la extraña frase esta había desaparecido ya tras las puertas de la gran sala que pronto estaría llena de enfermeras.

Luka

-Luka.- Miku volvió a la realidad al ver terminada aquella escena que a pesar de ser tan corta le había parecido extrañamente lenta, tras ver que Luka reaccionaba la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, la pelirrosa correspondió el gesto de la misma forma.

-Miku…de alguna forma me ha quedado claro porque esa chica será tu donante…pero… ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-

-No es que lo olvidara, bueno si, lo olvide, pero todo es tu culpa.- Miku se defendió rápidamente mientras la volvía a abrazar pero esta vez, sin importarle si alguien las veía, la besó al tiempo que sus lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, Luka sintió como estas llegaban hasta sus labios, al separase noto que también estaba llorando.

-Te amo…y te estaré esperando el tiempo que sea necesario.- La pelirrosa la miraba con una mirada llena de amor, que transmitía a su vez una extraña sensación de que todo saldría bien.

-También te amo.- Miku no pudo decir nada mas puesto que Meiko le indico que ya era hora, deshizo el abrazo lentamente y al caminar sintió como su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más pesado. Luka por su parte desvió la mirada al sobre, que en su reverso llevaba escrito lo mismo que antes la chica le había susurrado…

-Abrir el 13 de Febrero...- Dijo para si misma mientras seguía examinando el sobre. Minutos después Kaito aparecía en el pasillo.

-Hola.- Le dijo el peliazul en tono amistoso, aunque aún conservaba el recuerdo de su mala presentación.

-Ah, hola.-

-¿Ya comenzó la operación?-

-Si.-

-Que lastima, no he tenido tiempo de despedirme de ella como es debido.- Kaito sentía el peso en el ambiente.

-Mmmm, que lastima.- Luka en aquel momento no tenía el mejor de los ánimos y tampoco el mejor de los aspectos. Tras pensarlo un poco llego a la conclusión de que aquel chico no merecía su desprecio, después de todo nada tenía con Miku. Lentamente articulo una frase.

-Estarás esperando aquí todo lo que dure la operación ¿verdad?- Le dijo intentando sonar agradable.

-Asi es.- Kaito le correspondió con una amable sonrisa, agradecido de que ella hubiese al fin hecho algo para cortar la tensión.

-Entonces iré por un par de cafés, y aprovechare de decirle a Gakupo que no me espere.- Esto último lo dijo casi para sí misma, pero el peliazul logro escucharla.

-Te agradeceré lo del café, por cierto tu amigo se ha ofrecido para llevar a casa a Rin y Len.-

-Ah, ya veo, ¿y la madre y el hermano de Miku?-

-Han ido a buscar las pertenencias de Miku a su habitación, después de la operación creo que estará en otra.

-Ah ya veo, entonces creo que seremos la compañía del otro por un largo rato, espero que logremos pasar el tiempo de forma amena.- Dicho esto Luka entro en el ascensor que había tardado un poco más en llegar. Cuando llego a la recepción vio que Mikuo se estaba aproximando a ella.

-Oh, Luka-san, has aparecido en el momento justo.- El chico tenia los cabellos revueltos, y la mirada ansiosa.

-Ah, enserio.- Dijo está desviando la mirada, al tiempo que hacia una mueca de incomodidad. En este momento el que Miku tuviese un hermano tan parecido a ella no le hacia la menor gracia.

-Mi padre se ha enterado de la situación de Miku y llegara apenas termine su viaje.- Cuando Mikuo concluyo su frase su mirada se había vuelto temerosa, como si por el solo hecho de pronunciar esta frase se sintiera intimidado. Luka alcanzo a comprender que el hecho de que el padre de Miku volviera no era una noticia agradable.

-¿Cuándo vendrá?-

-Creo que la fecha coincidirá con la salida del hospital de Miku, si todo sale bien seria a mediados de diciembre.- El chico de ojos turquesa intento mostrar una sonrisa calmada, pero solo logro acentuar su nerviosismo.

-Puedo preguntar por qué te descompone tanto que tu padre llegue.- La pelirrosa fue directo al problema, aunque al hacerlo sintió también un extraño presentimiento.

-No es que este exactamente preocupado por mí, es por Miku, mi padre no la visita desde el accidente, aquel día aun recuerdo el tono de su voz mientras le decía que ya no era una persona competente como para reemplazarlo.- Dicho esto Mikuo intento arreglarse el cabello. Luka por su parte atino a morderse el labio para no soltar severas maldiciones sobre la persona que se hacía llamar padre de Miku.

-Desgraciado, no entiendo cómo es que aun le llaman padre.- Pensó la pelirrosa al tiempo que le decía a Mikuo que debía ir con Kaito, el chico entendió y se retiro ya más calmado.

-Te he dicho esto porque quiero que estés enterada de la relación entre él y Miku, y claro de su actitud un tanto…-

-Cruel, insensible, desgraciada quizás.- Volvió a pensar Luka pero nuevamente se contuvo, no podía dejar que esas palabras salieran de su boca en un momento tan importante y delicado.

-Dejémoslo en una actitud un tanto falta de tacto.- Dijo al fin la pelirrosa dirigiéndole una sonrisa que fue correspondía por un sincero asentimiento con la cabeza. Concluida la conversación recordó el propósito por el que había bajado y compro dos cafés en la maquina, hecho esto espero el ascensor pacientemente, no servía de nada desesperarse, después de todo ella nada podía hacer por ahora.

Miku

Cuando entro en la gran sala la iluminación la desconcertó un poco. Meiko la dirigió a la que sería su camilla hasta que le dieran el alta, cuando estuvo lista fue dirigida hacia el centro de la habitación. La siempre misteriosa chica ya había sido anestesiada, pronto ella estaría bajo el mismo efecto, al pensar en esto todos los sentimientos se revolvieron en su estomago, el miedo, la inseguridad, la felicidad, la esperanza, todo se arremolinaba rápidamente. Intento calmarse y mientras la mascarilla era colocada junto con el resto de los implementos su mente fue llenándose de recuerdos agradables, desde el cómo había conocido a Kaito y los gemelos Kagamine hasta Luka, al pensar en esta última se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Meiko se acerco hasta ella diciéndole que si todo salía bien seria dada de alta a mitad de diciembre ya que debían tenerla bajo un control rigurosos por varios meses, Miku solo sonrió, luego le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y le pidió un último favor antes de caer totalmente bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Meiko en un principio se sorprendió pero luego acato su deseo y aproximo ambas camillas, luego acerco la mano de la chica de cabellos negros hasta el borde de la cama de Miku para que esta la cogiese levemente.

En el mismo marco de esta escena los médicos comienzan a prepararse física y mentalmente para la operación. Afuera los más cercanos a la chica de cabello turquesa intentan mantenerse serenos y calmados. En la recepción la familia de esta observa el lento avance del tiempo. En la entrada de la casa de estos últimos las dos amigas de Luka que decidieron quedarse para ordenar esperan a Gakupo.

Gumi

-Si yo estoy nerviosa por Miku no quiero pensar cómo ha de sentirse mi pelirrosa sensual.- Dijo la chica de cabellos verdes en tono preocupado mientras revisaba su celular.

-Umm, yo tampoco, ha de ser algo muy agobiante, por cierto ¿Cuándo se supone que llegara Gakupo?- Lily sonaba más calmada, pero en el fondo estaba tan preocupada como su amiga.

-Pues el mensaje decía llegare un poco más tarde por el trafico, espérenme.-

-Eso no nos dice mucho, quiero irme a casa, el viento no me desagrada, pero si estas con este tipo de ropa se vuelve bastante molesto.-

-Tienes razón, ya me ha comenzado a dar un poco de frio, ah mira, ahí viene.- Tras señalar al auto este avanzo un poco más, ambas chicas subieron.

-Ah, me alegra que tengas la calefacción encendida.- Le dijo Lily mientras tiritaba exageradamente.-

-Supuse que tendría un poco de frio, la verdad es que la temperatura ha descendido más de lo que creí.- Gakupo dijo esto mientras observaba el clima en su celular.

-Como sea, ¿Cómo están las cosas en el hospital?- Gumi no podía resistir la ansiedad de no saber nada.

-No sé mucho, solo cumplí mi deber como chofer. Rin y Len me dijeron que preferían esperar en su casa y yo estuve de acuerdo en que no se necesitaba tanta gente en el lugar asi que los lleve a sus casa, y bueno luego vine a escogerlas a ustedes.

-Umm, ya veo, bueno creo que no hay mucho que hacer, solo espero que el tiempo pase rápido.- Gumi suspiro mientras se apoyaba en la ventana.

-Es verdad, después de todo este es nuestro último como estudiantes de preparatoria.- Dijo Lily en tono serio.

-En este momento estoy más preocupado por Luka que por mi.- Continuo el pelimorado en tono vago, al ver que había obtenido la atención de ambas chicas explico mejor lo que acababa de decir.

-El profesor me ha dicho que aun no le ha entregado la hoja con las posibles carreras, no es que ella no tenga ninguna en mente, solo que con todo lo que ha pasado ha faltado mucho y no se la ha entregado.- Gakupo sonaba como un padre preocupado, lo que genero una pequeña risa pro parte de sus acompañantes.

-Estudiara algo con dibujo ¿verdad?- La rubia se aventuro a preguntar puesto que no recordaba bien la carrera, solo que Luka gustaba de dibujar y que lo hacía bastante bien.

-Yo le sugerí que estudiara algo que le permitiera trabajar como retratista en la policía, ya sabes identificar a criminales por las descripciones y todo eso.- Gumi sonaba bastante emocionada al decir esto, pero luego concluyo un poco decepcionada.

-Pero me contesto que no le interesaba trabajar con la policía.-

-Umm, ¿entonces sería como los dibujantes ambulantes que retratan por dinero?- Lily sonaba un tanto preocupada al decir esto, puesto que la gente que se dedicaba a esto no ganaba una suma elevada de dinero, aunque tampoco se morían de hambre.

-Luka tiene una excelente situación económica, sus padre fue un hombre consumido por el trabajo que dejo por herencia una gran suma a su nombre, que ella no derroche es otra cosa, por tanto si ella decidiera ser un dibujante ambulante yo no se lo impedirá.- Gakupo como siempre tenía la respuestas mas a corde con la personalidad de Luka y al ver la reacción aprobatoria de ambas chicas se sintió orgulloso de poder entenderla tan bien.

-Es cierto, Luka heredo muchas cosas de su padre, si no me equivoco se le dio una casa en Okinawa.- Lily intentaba contar con los dedos las cosas que Luka les había mencionado tiempo atrás, cuando ellos estaban aun en secundaria. Gakupo y Gumi asintieron con la cabeza, este último volvió a hablar.

-Gumi, ya casi llegamos a tu casa.- Le dijo con tono calmado.

-Ah, enserio, genial, etto…bueno…nos vemos…- Dicho esto se acerco hasta él dándole un leve beso en los labios, se bajo rápidamente del auto.

-debiste ir a dejarme primero a mí, asi hubieran tenido más tiempo para romanticismos.- Dijo Lily con tono divertido.

-Creo que es mejor de esta forma, lento pero seguro dicen algunos.- Gakupo sonreía ampliamente.

Muy lejos de ellos un hombre con una corta coleta de un turquesa muy oscuro y barba del mismo tono discute con su asistente sobre su agenda de viajes.

-Necesito estar de vuelta en Japón para diciembre, sé que es algo impudente pero necesito ver a mi hija.

-Ya veo, se hará su voluntad de alguna manera Hatsune-sama.-

Miku

Antes de que todo comenzara sintió que su mano era apretada con fuerza, al mirar a su lado derecho vio que la chica le dirigía una mirada bastante particular.

-Cuando vuelvas a abrir los ojos enséñame a ver la vida, por favor.- Le dijo en un susurro.

-Me esforzare por mostrarte lo feliz que seré luego de esto, solo prométeme una cosa.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que algún día nos volveremos a ver, y que me lo harás saber tocándome el pecho, de la misma manera que lo hiciste en el jardín.-

-Es una promesa, Miku.- Al pronunciar esto la chica pareció sumirse al fin en un profundo sueño.

-Al final nunca supe tu nombre.- Pronuncio a su vez Miku mientras se dejaba llevar por el efecto de la anestesia.

-Todo a su tiempo…- Fue lo último que creyó escuchar.

* * *

Así concluye el capitulo 10, no tengo ninguna nota que agregar así que dejo directamente mis agradecimientos a la gente que me dejo review :3

**eclipse total:** Gracias por tu review, supuse que el hecho de que Kiyoteru abandonara la escena con todas sus extremidades sanas (?) podría decepcionar a varios pero bueno, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, quizas este capitulo te de pare suponer mas cosas sobre Dead Master y Black Rock Shooter... n_n

**Nael Tenoh:** Gracias por tu review y la mención a la ternura de mis protagonistas (?) cuando tenga tiempo leere tus proyectos y co-proyectos con gusto ^^

**Akari Tohsaka:** Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y te lleve a darle mas tiempo de vida a ese gatito secuestrado :33 por cierto Rin y Len no hablaron pero si los mencione e_e

**AbruLoveAnime:** De nuevo gracias por la review, siempre es un gusto tener nuevos lectores, respecto a tu opinion espero haber mejorado un poco el escrito n_n

**ro:** Aunque llegases por accidente me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por la review ^^


	11. El ultimo desafio

Primero que todo ¡feliz navidad! despues de toda la celebracion tuve un momento de inspiracion y decidi sentarme a terminar el capitulo 11...espero que les guste n_n

**Datos para este capitulo**

En la historia se presentan escenarios geográficos no tan conocidos, les dejo los terminos.

Nagano: Prefectura que queda técnicamente cerca de Tokio. _Vease mapa simplificado de Japón en google imagenes._

Komagane: Ciudad dentro de la prefectura de Nagano, cerca de las zonas montañosas._ Vease articulo de Komagane en Wikipedia_

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

Capitulo 11: El último desafío

Las numerosas y bien combinadas luces anuncian en todas las calles que el último mes del año ha llegado trayendo consigo la gran celebración de navidad…en una de las tantas calles se encuentran dos jóvenes conversando…

Luka

-No puede creer que ya nos hayamos graduado…que rápido pasa el tiempo.- Lily se arreglaba el cabello mientras decía esto.

-Umm…es increíble como ha pasado el tiempo.- Luka por su parte miraba el decorado que tenia una de las tantas tiendas.

-¿Qué harás con tu vida de ahora en adelante?- La rubia esta vez adoptaba una mirada y tono serio.

-Ah…quien sabe que hare…- La pelirrosa contesto vagamente mientras se encaminaba a un pequeño parque.

-Gumi te sugirió un buen plan a seguir ¿verdad?, eso de ser retratista para la policía.- Prosiguió la rubia al tiempo que ambas tomaban asiento en una banca.

-No creo tener la habilidad necesaria para eso, y ademas…no es como si quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida en un trabajo asi.-

-¿No tener la habilidad? Pero si dibujas excelente, una prueba de eso son los retratos que nos hiciste.- Lily le sonrió amablemente, logrando que la pelirrosa le correspondiese.

-Un dibujante solo dibuja lo que su corazón quiere, no es como si fuese sencillo dibujar a partir de descripciones.-Luka argumento el porqué del rechazo hacia la carrera.

-Entonces serás un dibujante ambulante…- La rubia de ojos azul oscuro susurro esto esperando que Luka rechazase esta idea también.

-Quien sabe…después de todo no es como si necesitara una carrera para mantenerme el resto de mi vida.-

-Asi que después de todo lo harás.- Esta vez Lily alzo la voz con un tono sorprendido y a la vez disgustado.

-Ah…aun no he decidido nada…no tienes porque ponerte asi.-

-Pero…incluso si fuese asi…creo que te iría mejor en Okinawa.-

-¿Okinawa? ¿Por qué tendría que establecer mi futura vida tan lejos?- Luka estaba confundida por el reciente comentario de la rubia.

-Pues porque ahí está la casa que tu padre te dejo…- Lily dudo un poco al decir esto pero luego reafirmo lo dicho con un asentimiento de cabeza, si se hubiera equivocado Gakupo y Gumi se lo hubieran hecho saber en el auto aquel día.

-No sabía que las casas podían moverse…- Luka le contesto mientras intentaba contener la risa.

-¿Ah?- La rubia solo alcanzo a exclamar esto antes de que la pelirrosa continuara.

-La casa que mi padre me dejo esta en Nagano…en Komagane…ya sabes esa ciudad que esta al pie de las montañas…la casa es un tanto antigua porque es herencia de generación…antes fue una casa para monjes o algo asi ¿Lily enserio nada de esto te hace recordar bien las cosas?- Luka esta vez sonaba preocupada, no entendía como las cosas se habían distorsionado tanto.

-Creo que algo recuerdo…ah…ya recuerdo…una vez estuvimos ahí ¿verdad?-

-Asi es, fuimos a limpiar aquella casa y también a buscar a alguien para que cuidase de ella.-

-Si…recuerdo que cuando fuimos había un festival de inicio de la temporada de pes…- La rubia fue interrumpida.

-Por dios…era el festival de inicio de la temporada de senderismo…-

-Ah…es cierto después de todo está cerca de la zona montañosa...lo siento, fue un desliz de mi memoria.-

-Ya no me sorprenden los defectos que tiene tu cabeza.- Dicho esto ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reír, tras un par de minutos recordando las diversas situaciones que habían acontecido en la casa retomaron el tema anterior.

-Volviendo al tema de la carrera ¿Cómo crees que me iría si fuera dibujante en esa zona?-

-Umm tienen paisajes que mezclan lo natural con lo moderno, ademas muchos turistas tienden a ir y buscan recuerdos originales…con tu talento y costumbre a dibujar escenarios de ese estilo no creo que te vaya mal….pero espera… ¡¿estás considerando irte realmente?!-

-Quizás…si ella quiere ir conmigo…- Luka recordó de pronto el motivo de su salida. Había sido invitada por Lily para relajarse y volver a un estado normal, después de todo la espera la estaba afectando más de lo que creía.

-Está bien que pienses en ella…pero… ¿y nosotros?, ¿Acaso tus amigos no importan?-

-No es que no importen, es solo que si algo tengo ganas de hacer es salir de esta ciudad y vivir una vida tranquila.-

-No es como si pudiera detenerte.-

-Agradezco mucho tu preocupación, se que podría llegar a ser egoísta pero ya no tengo tiempo para dudas.-

Ambas chicas continuaron conversando sobre diversos temas, intentando evitar a propósito todo lo relacionado con Miku. Habían hablado ya de todo lo relacionado con ella, aunque no habían tenido noticias muy emocionantes. Meiko solo informaba de vez en cuando que si todo salía bien se acortaría la estancia de Miku en el hospital, pero al final la fecha de salida termino siendo la misma.

Miku

-Meiko, ¿Cuántos días faltan?- Miku había hecho esta pregunta cientos de veces con la esperanza de que el numero fuera disminuyendo rápidamente.

-Déjame ver…hoy es viernes…umm…te quedan dos días aquí...- Meiko lo dijo con tono relajado pero a la vez feliz.

La operación había sido un éxito. La chica que decidió sobre su propia vida había dejado como última petición que se le enterrase junto a la tumba de una persona de iniciales D.M que yacía en un pequeño y antiguo cementerio. Miku había tardado un mes en reponerse emocionalmente, la devastación y la soledad que sintió durante ese tiempo era diferente a la inicial, comprendió que le era imposible ver la vida con seguridad sin tener a Luka a su lado. Ahora que le quedaban dos días la chica de las coletas aguamarinas se preocupaba más que nunca por su futuro. Se le había dicho que su padre estaría en casa cuando ella fuera dada de alta, la simple idea de tener que enfrentarlo le parecía aterradora.

-Miku…Miku…- La insistencia de Meiko para llamar su atención la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Cuando salgas del hospital habrá una celebración en tu casa…todos estarán ahí…incluyendo a esa ruidosa y molesta pelirrosa…- Meiko hizo una expresión de falso disgusto.

-Ah…ya veo…- Una sonrisa instintiva se instalo en los finos labios de Miku.

-Como sea, falta muy poco para que comiences una nueva vida.- Dicho esto Meiko se retiro de la habitación.

Los días restantes para la llegada de Miku pasaron rápidamente y asi el día de la celebración por su recuperación total llego. Al llegar a su casa no tuvo que dar muchos pasos para ser recibida cálidamente por los gemelos Kagamine, su madre y su hermano estaban en el salón más calmados que el resto puesto que la habían podido visitar durante su recuperación. Sin embargo Miku no podía mostrarse totalmente feliz, su amada pelirrosa no se encontraba ahí.

-Puedes estar tranquila Miku-chan…ella ya debe estar por llegar.- Kaito le hablo suavemente mientras la volteaba, hecho esto le dio un largo abrazo.

-Gracias…Kaito…- Miku se relajo completamente al oír las palabras de su fiel amigo, pero la llegada de alguien más al salón hizo que perdiera inmediatamente esa sensación.

-Es bueno saber que has salido bien de tu operación…hija.- La voz grave y fría de un hombre de oscuros cabellos y barba turquesa resonó en el salón que se encontraba ahora en completo silencio.

-Gra…gracias p…por haberte to…tomado la molestia de venir.- Miku articulo con bastante dificultad su frase mientras le hacia una reverencia a su padre, tras esto el timbre de la puerta rompió el nuevo silencio que se había formado. Miku y Mikuo se apresuraron a abrir la puerta pero su padre que estaba más cerca llego primero, al ver esto ambos retrocedieron.

Luka

Por culpa de las precarias indicaciones que Meiko le había dado para poder llegar a la casa de Miku se había retrasado. Cuando por fin estuvo frente a la puerta estaba exhausta, había corrido los últimos metros que la separaban de su querida Miku. Toco el timbre mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-Siento haber llegado tarde yo…- Luka se silenció completamente al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con un completo extraño, en un instante su mente comenzó a trabajar, el no era un extraño, era obvio quien era, pero no quería creérselo.

-¿Quién eres?- El padre de Miku hablo con la misma frialdad de antes logrando que la pelirrosa se paralizara, como si la pregunta hubiera sido totalmente diferente, intento articular palabras pero la voz no le salía. La voz y el aura que emanaba aquel hombre la había dejado aturdida y nerviosa.

-Ella es…una amiga de Miku…- Mikuo hablo firme pero en su expresión se dejaba ver el nerviosismo.

-Ya veo…tanto te costaba decir eso…muchacha…-

-Me llamo Luka…Megurine Luka…es un gusto conocerlo.- Dicho esto hizo una pequeña reverencia, estaba tensa, con el padre de Miku aquí no podría mirar demasiado a la misma, y mucho menos acercársele. Pero la chica de ojos y cabello turquesa logro pensar una solucion.

-Iré a mi habitación un momento…- Dicho esto Miku le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Rin y Len y comenzó a subir las escaleras. El par de rubios entendió y tras explicar lo obvio lograron ingeniar una excusa junto con la madre de esta.

-Querido…ella es una amiga reciente de Miku, estuvo aquí en su cumpleaños…y hablando de eso…Luka-san…olvidaste tu chaqueta ese día, cuando me dijeron que vendrías la deje en un mueble del pasillo, deberías ir a buscarla antes de que ambas lo volvamos a olvidar…- La madre de Miku logro hacerle llegar el mensaje a la pelirrosa, al tiempo que Rin y Len distraían al padre de Miku preguntándole si deseaba beber o comer algo.

-Ya veo…es usted muy considerada…iré por ella…- Luka logro encontrar tranquilidad en aquellos maternales y preocupados ojos que la habían aceptado como un familiar mas.

Tras ese último dialogo Luka subió las escaleras a una velocidad rápida pero prudente, al llegar al pasillo se detuvo, Miku estaba de pie afuera de la puerta de su habitación mirándola, sin pensarlo dos veces avanzo hasta ella abrazándola fuertemente, susurrándole cuanto la había extrañado y lo feliz que estaba por verla. Miku se mantuvo en silencio correspondiendo el abrazo con la misma intensidad, mientras se aferraba fuertemente a las ropas de la pelirrosa la dirigió al interior de la habitación.

Miku

Tras ver a aquella figura conocida en el pasillo las lágrimas se derramaron instantáneamente, en un instante ya estaba abrazándola fuertemente, comprobando que aquello no era una ilusión. Cuando la dirigió al interior de la habitación se separaron, tomaron asiento en el borde de la cama y con una sola mirada ambas dieron inicio a un intenso beso.

-Te…te necesito.- Miku desvió la mirada al decir esto, el intenso beso que se habían dado la había dejado bastante avergonzada.

-Yo también.- Estas dos palabras fueron dichas por Luka con un tono de voz cálido y profundo, logrando una reacción bastante esperada, Miku acabo mirándola tiernamente.

Tras la romántica afirmación de mutua necesidad que ambas chicas se hicieron saber comenzó una tranquila conversación acerca de muchas cosas, de vez en cuando Luka dejaba salir frases que conducían a pequeños besos como respuesta.

Luka

La amena charla se vio interrumpida por la mirada que ambas le dirigieron al reloj de la mesa de noche. Antes de bajar Luka tomo con una mano el rostro de Miku.

-Te amo Miku.-

-Yo también te amo Luka.- Dicho esto ambas fundieron sus labios una vez más, el beso fue lento pero no por eso menos significativo, aunque se vio interrumpido por los toques en la puerta. Ambas desviaron su mirada hacia esta por reflejo, encontrándose a la persona de peor aura en el marco de esta.

-Pa….pa…pa…padre.- Miku estaba aterrada y se había paralizado por completo.

-Asi que…solo una amiga…- Cuando el padre dijo estas palabras ambas chicas pudieron ver la furia que había en sus ojos.

Tras la inminente aparición del padre de Miku en la puerta la pelirrosa se lamento por haber pasado el detalle de cerrarla. Se levanto para poder quedar frente a la de cabello turquesa.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.- Dicho esto se separo de ella y se acerco a su padre.

-¿Cómo piensan explicarme lo que acabo de ver?- El padre de Miku se notaba cada vez mas irritado ante la actitud que Luka había tomado.

-Amo a su hija y lo que acaba de ver es solo una muestra física de lo que siento.- Luka sabía perfectamente a lo que se exponía pero no le importo y pronuncio aquellas palabras con toda seriedad.

-¡Maldita inmoral! ¡Cómo te atreves a contestarme de esa manera!- Dicho esto el padre de Miku plasmo en el rostro de la pelirrosa una gran y sonora cachetada, haciendo que esta se tambaleara, de alguna manera la pelirrosa consiguió volver a incorporase. El padre de Miku estaba a punto de volver a golpearla cuando Miku interrumpió.

-¡Detente!- Miku se levanto y tras dar un par de pasos se ubico entre su padre y Luka, segundos después una cachetada le fue dirigida, por instinto la bloqueo, desatando al fin toda la furia de su padre.

-¡No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra nunca más! ¡Desde hoy ya no mereces llevar mi apellido! Cuando cumplas los 18 años yo mismo me encargare de echarte de esta casa, ahora será mejor que tu y está sucia mujer desparezcan de mi vista.- En un estado de total cólera el padre de Miku le hizo la última advertencia mientras contenía su rabia en sus puños.

Miku

El shock en el rostro de Luka no se reflejo en Miku, esta estaba más bien tranquila al oír esto, era un pase de liberación. Si la echaba le daría en compensación dinero suficiente para poder vivir con Luka en paz, pensó mientras la arrastraba fuera de la habitación. Al salir vio que su madre y su hermano venían corriendo, el resto de los convocados estaba al pie de la escalera. Ignoro completamente a todos y siguió corriendo hasta salir de la casa.

-Mi…Miku.- Luka volvió a la realidad mientras veía que todo lo sucedido al fin estaba afectando a la de ojos turquesa.

-Estoy bien…de alguna manera…dolió menos de lo que pensé…ademas…él se enteraría tarde o temprano… ¿verdad?- Miku comenzó a llorar mientras decía esto.

-Es cierto…aunque la manera en que lo ha descubierto sigue siendo la peor.- Tras estas palabras ambas se abrazaron. La realidad de lo difícil que seria llevar su relación a causa del que dirán al fin las había golpeado, aunque en el caso de Luka el golpe había sido demasiado literal. Tras un par de minutos Meiko apareció en el umbral de la puerta de entrada, sin decir nada cogió la mano de ambas y las llevo hasta su auto. Una vez que las tres estuvieron dentro lo encendió.

-¿Meiko?…- Miku intento romper el silencio.

-Tranquila, no estoy molesta con ustedes, es más me siento bastante impresionada por su actitud.- Dicho esto las miro a través del espejo retrovisor.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Luka se aventuro a preguntar mientras se sobaba la cara.

-¿Dónde queda tu casa ruidosa, impulsiva y ahora golpeada pelirrosa?- Meiko le pregunto en un tono bastante relajado. Luka le dio las instrucciones con una mirada agradecida, al llegar se despidió de ambas.

Luka

-Tu casa es bastante linda.- Se aventuro a decir Miku mientras esperaba a que Luka abriese la puerta.

-Umm….- Luka no le prestó mucha atención puesto que estaba pensando en cómo le explicaría a su madre todo lo relacionado a Miku.

-Ya estoy en casa.- Dijo intentando sonar calmada, aunque en ese instante noto que Miku le tomaba la mano visiblemente nerviosa.

-Tus… ¿tus padres están en casa?- Pronunció con temor.

-Solo mi madre, mi padre murió hace un par de años.- Luka contesto en tono despreocupado mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá y dirigía su mirada a la escalera.

-Yo…lo siento…- Miku había tomado asiento junto a ella sin soltarle la mano.

-No te preocupes, no es un tema que me afecte, él sabía que iba a morirse y aun si vivió su vida trabajando para poder dejarme una buena vida a mí.- Al concluir esto sonrió.

-Qué gran padre.- Miku susurro esto último mientras contemplaba la mejilla de Luka, que ahora estaba visiblemente hinchada, en ese momento una voz y unos pasos calmados la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Bienvenida a casa hija y…espera un momento…que tenemos aquí.- La madre de Luka se sorprendió un poco ante la presencia de la extraña, pero luego volvió a su relajada actitud.

-Su nombre es Miku y ella…-Luka estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, no sabía como su madre se tomaría todo lo que ella estaba a punto de contarle.

-Hey espera un segundo, deja que ella se presente.- La madre de Miku le dirigió una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento frente a ellas.

-Etto…me llamo Hatsune Miku…y…y…- Miku no sabía si continuar.

-¿Y?-

-Y estamos saliendo juntas…- Luka pronuncio aquellas palabras con firmeza, aunque no se atrevió a mirar a su madre a los ojos.

-¿Enserio? ¿En qué momento sucedió todo? ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas nada? Si me lo hubieras dicho antes le hubiera comprado algún regalo en agradecimiento por poder soportarte…ja ja ja…es broma…ella es bastante agradable verdad ¿Miku-chan?- La sorpresiva reacción de la madre de Luka hizo que Miku se sonrojara un poco y asintiera con la cabeza ante la pregunta.

-Ma…mamá…tu… ¿no estás enojada?-

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?- La madre de Luka le dirigió una mirada llena de falsa ingenuidad.

-Pues…porque…- Luka se sonrojo levemente, dándose cuenta de que aunque la explicación era simple no podía darla. Una vez más su madre había conseguido dejarla en una posición incómoda.

-No estoy enojada por la decisión que has tomado, tu padre y yo siempre pensamos que eras libre de elegir como querías vivir tu vida, he de ahí que decidiéramos dejarte una casa. Aunque luego yo sugerí que debíamos dejarte suficiente dinero para que te mantuvieras en caso de que fueras una buena para nada…ja ja ja.- La madre de Luka soltó todo esto en un tono que fue desde lo serio hasta las clásicas bromas.

Tras esto ambas chicas fueron contándole lo acontecido, explicando vergonzosamente como había sucedido todo entre ellas. Al finalizar un silencio invadió toda la habitación.

-En resumen, tu padre te echara dentro de un año, pero dices que es seguro que te de dinero para poder vivir bien un par de años, que tu madre ya acepto la relación y que de seguro te ayudara en lo que pueda…me parece bien. Ahora, supongo que tendré que regañarlas por esto…- La madre de Luka adopto un tono cariñoso pero serio. Ambas chicas se miraron desconcertadas.

-En primer lugar si hubieran cerrado la puerta hubieran prevenido que las viesen por tanto es su culpa lo que acaba de pasar. Tras meditarlo un poco he decidido un castigo para ambas. No podrán verse hasta que Miku-chan cumpla sus 18 años.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ambas chicas exclamaron esto al unisonó.

-Como he dicho, y no intenten desobedecerme. Por supuesto tengo un plan a futuro para ustedes dos ya que se que no han pensado en ninguno.- En ese momento Luka interrumpió.

-Yo si pensé en un plan a futuro, aunque quizás es un poco extremo…- Luka se detuvo miro a Miku y continuo.

-¿Quieres vivir conmigo en una casa en Nagano?-

-Espera un segundo…hemos tenido la misma idea…por algo eres mi hija.- La madre de la pelirrosa se levanto y la abrazo para luego alborotar lo más posible su s cabellos. Miku aun procesaba la pregunta.

-¡Si, si quiero!- Cuando termino de pensar dio una enérgica respuesta.

-Esa es la actitud que esperaba, bien no hay tiempo que perder, recuerden que el castigo sigue vigente. Luka comienza a preparar tus cosas, tienes una casa que arreglar. Miku tienes que enfrentar a tu padre y decirle cual es la decisión que tomaste, yo te llevare.

Terminada toda la agitada pero productiva conversación ambas chicas se despidieron con un gran abrazo, la madre de Luka les dio un tiempo a solas mientras sacaba el auto. Ambas chicas estaban derramando tibias lágrimas cuando se dieron el último beso que daría inicio nuevamente a una larga separación. Fue asi como el último desafío de ambas chicas comenzó. La distancia esta vez sería mayor que las veces anteriores aunque también sería la última vez que estarían separadas.

Cuando la madre de Luka volvió a casa encontró a su hija ordenando sus ropas mientras un rio de lágrimas recorría su rostro. Se dirigió a ella y la abrazo, Luka le dio las gracias por todo entre sollozos que mezclaban su agradecimiento con su tristeza. Miku por su parte al llegar a casa encontró a sus padres discutiendo. Con el apoyo de su madre se atrevió a enfrentar a su padre, explicándole decididamente lo que pensaba hacer de ahora en adelante, y los recursos que necesitaría. Este un poco sorprendido accedió a las demandas. Los amigos de ambas chicas no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar la decisión que habían tomado. Intentando no ponerse melancólicos los amigos de Luka se despidieron de ella.

Fue asi como el tiempo comenzó a avanzar, cuando Luka se estableció al fin en la casa no tardo en conocer a los que de ahora en adelante serian sus vecinos. Conoció a una pareja de jóvenes que amablemente le mostraron los alrededores y le dieron una lista de lugares para todas las necesidades que pudiese llegar a tener. El día 13 de Febrero llego y junto con este el recuerdo de aquel extraño sobre. Lo rasgo por un costado y al voltearlo una fotografía salió de este. Luka la observo detenidamente era la chica de las coletas negras que estaba abrazando por detrás a otra de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Ambas se veían muy felices. En el reverso de la foto una pequeña frase estaba escrita.

"_Éramos una pareja feliz y gracias a Miku ahora podremos volver a serlo, gracias." Atte. B.R.S._

Luka sintió como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, tras reflexionar nuevamente todos los hechos decidió comprar un marco para poner la fotografía, después de todo no quería olvidar nunca el rostro de la persona que le había concedido la felicidad y libertad a Miku.

El resto de año Luka pudo obtener un puesto en un sector donde se vendían cosas exclusivas de la provincia, sus dibujos de paisajes y a veces pedidos personalizados la llevaron a tener éxito tanto con los turistas como con la gente local. Miku por su parte termino su ultimo año hundida en un sentimiento de ansiedad, no se familiarizo con nadie de su clase y tampoco lo intereso hacerlo, cuando su cumpleaños llego el pase fue concedido, pero aun tenía que graduarse.

* * *

Bajo un hermoso atardecer Miku llego finalmente a la ciudad de Komagane, quería que fuese una sorpresa asi que no le informo nada a Luka, ahora se arrepentía un poco puesto que estaba un poco desorientada.

-No eres de esta zona ¿verdad?- Una joven de cabellos negros que le llegaban por debajo de lo hombros y profundos ojos verdes le dirigió la palabra.

-Has acertado, la verdad es que a partir de hoy viviré aquí, pero no encuentro la que será mi casa.-

-¿En ese papel llevas la dirección?- Otra chica apareció saludando rápidamente a la de ojos verdes. Le pregunto a Miku por el papel que llevaba en una de sus manos. Al entregárselo la de cabellos aguamarina noto que era una chica de cabellos negros recogidos en dos coletas cortas y de brillantes ojos azules, sintió una cálida sensación en su pecho, como si la conociera de antes.

-Si.-

-¿Puedo verlo?- Pregunto la chica en tono amable.

-Claro, toma.- Tras entregarle el papel las tres chicas comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a una zona relativamente tranquila. Cuando se estaban despidiendo Miku tuvo el impulso de preguntar algo exacto.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-

-Yo soy Mato y ella es Yomi…no los olvides.- La chica de las coletas cortas le grito mientras se despedía con la mano. Miku sintió otra vez ese aire familiar. No tuvo caminar demasiado para encontrar al fin la casa donde su amada pelirrosa se encontraba. Tras prepararse emocionalmente toco el timbre. Tras un par de segundos la puerta se abrió la persona que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta la abrazo fuertemente sin decir nada.

-Ya estoy en casa. –Dijo Miku mientras deshacía el abrazo intentando no derramar tantas lágrimas. Luka la observo mientras sus ojos inconscientemente comenzaban a llorar.

-Bienvenida.- Dicho esto ambas se besaron, al separarse y entrar en la casa no tardaron en volver a unirse en otro beso, esta vez Luka fue quien dirigió a Miku hasta la que de ahora en adelante seria su habitación. La arrojo a la amplia cama mientras se miraban. Ambas supieron que las palabras estaban demás y que en ese momento el único lenguaje que podían usar era el de sus cuerpos.

Asi comenzó un romántico y pasional reencuentro, ansiado y soñado por ambas durante tanto tiempo. La necesidad de contacto fue saciada entre besos, abrazos y finas caricias que ambas se dedicaban. La distancia entre sus cuerpos fue suprimida lentamente hasta que ambas comenzaron a sentir que se fusionaban, ambas se volvían un solo ser mientras llegaban al clímax en aquella habitación cargada de un tierno erotismo. Cuando todo termino ambas se abrazaron adoptando la posición típica de los amantes, Miku se apoyo sobre el pecho de Luka mientras contemplaba el marco fotográfico de la mesa de noche.

-Esa foto estaba en un sobre que me dio la chica donante.- Luka le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Entonces al final si supe su nombre.- Miku dijo esto en tono bajo, mientras se acurrucaba aun más al cuerpo de su amada pelirrosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Luka pregunto un tanto desconcertada.

-No es nada.-

* * *

Asi termina el capitulo 11, no tengo mucho que decir, es oficialmente el final, pero dejare un epilogo para que sepan que continuaron viviendo felices (?) y tambien para decir un par de cosas...

Nota: Como sabemos Mato es Black Rock Shooter y Yomi Dead Master...asi que bueno...reencarnaron por así decirlo. Otra cosa: si notan que desplace a segundo plano hechos o personajes tienen derecho a apedrearme...

Y asi llego a la parte donde respondo las reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior ^^

**Nael Tenoh:** Gracias por la review y me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior...espero que esta chapter te agrade n_n

**MadokaMagicaLover:** Gracias por dejar review y como he dicho antes...se que aveces los tiempos no dan, espero que esta chapter te haya gustado ;33

**eclipse total:** Como siempre gracias por la review, bueno el padre de Miku no es muy bueno que digamos, espero que este capitulo te guste...aunque con lo que comentaste en esta review anduviste prediciendo un par de hechos...DX

**Akari Testarossa:** Gracias por la review, aunque estuviera comprimida se agradece igual...espero que este capitulo te guste :·3


	12. Epilogo: Gracias

He aqui el epilogo, no tengo demasiado que decirles...solo gracias a todos los lectores, gracias a las personas que me dejaron review y tambien gracias a eclipse total que ha confiado en mi fic a pesar de que este escrito por una novata.

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media.

* * *

Capitulo 12: Gracias

En las calles el frio característico del invierno obliga a la gente a apresurar el paso para llegar pronto a la calidez de sus casas…en una que está un poco distanciada de las demás una pelirrosa juega alegremente con un perro blanco de tamaño medio encima de una amplia cama….

Luka

-¡Hey! Yuki…quieto…quieto te digo…- Luka intenta detener las amistosas mordidas del perro mientras ríe alegremente…

-Acabaras por botarme de la caaa...- Prediciendo su futuro y sin poder terminar su oración, Yuki, el amistoso y enérgico perro, se sienta feliz sobre la cama como imponiendo su triunfo, mientras que su dueña yace en el piso alfombrado.

-Admito mi derrota…asi que el juego termina aquí…ahora ven…vamos a encender la calefacción general.- La pelirrosa se levanta mientras acaricia efusivamente la cabeza del perro, ambos atraviesan el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala general.

-Listo.- Una vez que la chica de ojos azules completa su acción se sienta cómodamente en uno de los sillones estilo rustico que combinan a la perfección con los distintos tonos de madera de la casa.

-Ya llegue…Yuki…tan enérgico como siempre.- Una Miku de mirada tranquila, cabello suelto y actitudes suaves acaricia esta vez al enérgico perro.

-Bienvenida.- Luka se levanta para recibir a su compañera de vivienda, tras darle un pequeño beso ambas dejan las bolsas en la cocina y se dirigen a la sala.

-Has comprado muchas cosas, ¿Qué harás para cenar?- La pelirrosa pregunta mientras rodea con el brazo a Miku.

-Algo sencillo, solo he comprado mas comida en caso de que tengas que cocinar tu otra vez.- Miku se acurruca entre los brazos de Luka mientras le contesta en tono despreocupado.

-Asi que experimentaras de nuevo con esas extrañas recetas que tu madre te envió…-

-Asi es…- Miku le contesta mientras le arregla el flequillo a la pelirrosa que ahora se encuentra mirando perdidamente el techo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Miku decide interrumpir la contemplación que Luka está realizando con tanta concentración.

-Ah…no es nada…solo estaba pensando en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo…quiero decir…mírate…ya eres toda una mujer…- Dicho esto Luka deshace el abrazo para poder mirar mejor a Miku, o más bien al pecho de esta.

-Es lo más normal…¿acaso creíste que iba a quedarme como una adolescente por siempre?.- Miku no se muestra avergonzada por el reciente comentario.

-Claro que no…ademas solo era una observación para validar lo que dije antes…-

-Está bien…de cualquier manera tienes razón…ha pasado mucho tiempo…-

-Un poco más de cuatro años es lo que llevamos viviendo tranquilas…y aun se me hace extraño.-

-A mi también…pero no me desagrada.-

-A mi tampoco.- Dicho esto ambas se acercan para besar a la otra, casi como un acto de reflejo de perfecta sincronización.

Miku

-Iré a preparar galletas…al menos eso me sale bien.- Miku se levanta al tiempo que dice aquella frase, sabiendo que a Luka le gustan las galletas caseras.

El sonido del timbre hace que ambas chicas se dirigen a la entrada.

-Yo voy…- Miku abre la puerta rápidamente y tras un par de minutos regresa con una caja de tamaño medio, envuelta en el típico papel de correo.

-¿Estabas esperando algo?- Luka pregunta intrigada mientras vuelve a sentarse en el sillón más amplio.

-No…pero al parecer lo envío tu madre.- Miku le indica el remitente con un dedo mientras trata de abrir el misterioso paquete por uno de sus costados.

-Umm…que extraño…- La pelirrosa se mantiene un tanto desinteresada mientras observa como Miku abre por fin la caja, extrayendo de esta un par de bufandas y una tarjeta.

-Oh…que inesperado regalo…- Luka toma ambas prendas observándolas detenidamente.

-La nota es más inesperada.- Miku intenta contener la risa mientras se la alcanza, la pelirrosa decide leerla en voz alta.

"_Como sé que no pueden darme nietos decidí tejerles algo a ustedes…después de todo el clima en esta época suele ser relativamente frio…espero que les gusten y que cuando tengan tiempo y ganas vengan a visitarme"_

Luka

Al terminar de leerla Luka lanza una pequeña risa, el sonido del timbre la lleva a levantarse.

-Esta vez iré yo.- La pelirrosa se levanta mientras se acomoda el suéter color crema y se calza unas botas negras que combinan con el pantalón del mismo color. Afuera una señora una tanta mayor espera.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-

-Es usted la dibujante… ¿Luka-san?- La señora pregunta amistosamente.

-Ah, si soy yo….- Tras la corrección Luka la invita a pasar.

La señora entra en la casa. Miku la recibe con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la cocina a preparar las galletas.

-Tiene usted una linda casa señorita dibujante.-

-Ah…gracias…pero reiterando mi pregunta ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?-

-Ah…si…si…lo que sucede es que mi hija y mi nieto han venido de visita…al parecer a mi nieto le ha gustado la vista que tiene la ventana de su habitación…vera…se ven un par de casas y luego las luces de la ciudad…en fin…me preguntaba si usted podría dibujar eso para mi nieto…quiero que tenga un recuerdo y asi también no se olvide de su abuela…

-Umm…bueno ahora mismo no tengo nada que hacer…supongo que está bien.-

-Muchas gracias-

-No es nada, podría ir ahora mismo a realizar la fotografía para poder asi comenzar el dibujo, si hija y su nieto se irán pronto ¿verdad?

-En una semana más.-

-Eso es suficiente tiempo para mi.- Dicho esto Luka se levanta y abre uno de los cajones de un mueble sacando de este una cámara profesional.

-Los jóvenes son tan enérgicos.-

-Asi que aun me veo joven…como sea…Miku…nos vemos más tarde.- Tras esta última frase Luka sale de la casa junto a la señora, en el corto trayecto hacia la casa de esta la pelirrosa de ojos azul templado decide preguntar algo que la inquieta.

-Disculpe señora… ¿Quién le ha hablado de mí?-

-Ah…los jóvenes de la pastelería y florería…como era que se llamaban…-

-Yuma y Mizki.- Luka termina contestando su propia pregunta, dos jóvenes que al igual que ella y Miku abandonaron su ciudad natal para emprender una vida juntos, aunque su proyecto es un poco más extraño que el que ella mantiene con la chica de ojos turquesa.

-Ellos…otros jóvenes bastante enérgicos.- Dicho esto la señora anuncia que han llegado. En la corta espera por el total anochecer Luka se presenta ante la hija y el nieto del a señora, la mujer es bastante joven y anuncia sin vergüenza que tiene 26 años, dos años mayor que Luka.

Tras terminar la tarea inicial de tomar la fotografía la pelirrosa retorna a su casa. Al llegar a casa las luces ya están apagadas, Yuki está durmiendo en su cama ubicada junto a uno de los paneles de calefacción. Al llegar a la habitación es recibida por una somnolienta Miku.

Miku

-Tardaste más de lo que creí...- Miku está a minutos de caer dormida sobre la cómoda almohada.

-Tenía que esperar a que anocheciera, lo siento…- Luka se disculpa mientras se desviste, buscando su pijama con la vista.

-Lanzamiento.- Miku interrumpe su búsqueda lanzándole casualmente lo que estaba buscando.

-Gracias.- Tras cambiarse Luka se acuesta, Miku inmediatamente comienza a acurrucarse sobre su pecho.

-Yuma y Mizki le hablaron de mí a esa señora.-

-Ya veo.- Miku tras acomodarse va sintiendo como sus ojos le pesan.

-Hacen publicidad sin que uno la pida…aunque al final están haciendo lago bueno…-

-Umm…si.-

-¿Tienes frio?- Luka acomoda con su brazo libre las mantas.

-No.-

-Ya veo.- Ahora la pelirrosa se ve contagiada por el sueño de su acompañante.

-Buenas noches Luka…y gracias.- Miku habla con tono claro y luego da un leve bostezo.

-¿A qué viene ese gracias?

-Gracias por entrar en mi vida.-

-Ah…ya veo…entonces buenas noches Miku y también gracias.-

* * *

Obviamente ya no podre responder reviews a menos que sea por PM, aun así quiero decirle a todas las personas que lleguen a leer este fic cuando ya diga "complete" que me dejen sus reviews, por que asi me impulsan a seguir escribiendo ^^

Omake

Rin: Hola soy Rin Kagamine

Len: Hola soy Len Kagamine

Rin y Len: Y esto es: ¡Omake de datos curiosos!

Rin: Bueno, sin mas que explicar aqui va el primer dato curioso: La trama base del fic Amor Predestinado nació cuando Interval escucho la canción "Twinkling of star" interpretada por Luka.

Len: Aunque cabe decir que la inspiración le llego mas por el ritmo y tono de Luka que por la letra.

Rin: Eso es cierto...bien Len te toca decir el segundo.

Len: Okay, segundo dato curioso: El transporte de Interval pasaba junto a un hospital, el verlo a diario fue formando tambien la base del fic. Tu turno Rin.

Rin: Bien, tercer dato curioso: En el punteo original de ideas para la trama del fic que Interval escribio Luka era la donante de Miku.

Len: Eso si que hubiera sido trágico y bajo este pensamiento llega el cuarto y ultimo dato curioso: Interval pensó que el fic seria demasiado trágico ni ella podía imaginarse un final así, entonces al ver la ilustración que tenia en una de sus paredes decidió que Black Rock Shooter quedaría perfecta y asi tambien podria darle un sentido metafórico a la donación.

Rin y Len: Con esto finaliza el omake, si se preguntan por que Interval no ha dicho esto por si misma es porque después de terminar esta historia comenzó dos proyectos nuevos y esta un poco cansada. En uno de ellos estaremos nosotros de protagonistas asi que esperenlo.

* * *

Luka: Rin y Len olvidaron decir un dato curioso...

Miku: Asi es...supongo que es por que querian anunciar pronto el proyecto donde aparecen.

Luka: En fin yo lo dire, dato curioso extra: Interval nunca estuvo conforme con el nombre que del fic, pero como había sido la sugerencia de un amigo que leyó el primer capitulo y la animo a publicar en fanfiction decidió conservarlo.

Miku: ¿Y como queria ponerle ella?

Luka: Lazos inevitables.

Miku: Creo que ambos quedan bien para la historia.

Luka: Pienso lo mismo, en fin, creo que no tenemos nada mas que anunciar.

Miku: Yo tengo algo: En el segundo proyecto de Interval nosotras somos las protagonistas, asi que esperenlo.

Luka: ¿Drama otra vez?

Miku: No, y no diré nada mas.


End file.
